Dez Metros Abaixo
by KyrieLenna
Summary: No terreno da Abadia de Santa Capitolina, há uma construção abandonada. Dez metros abaixo dela, um segredo cruel une três pessoas. E tudo o que viram e ouviram ali ficará marcado para sempre...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O monge parado no tempo

Um sino soou, fazendo alguns passarinhos alojados na torre saírem voando, assustados. O som se alastrou por toda a cidade, chamando a atenção das pessoas. Mais uma manhã em Prontera.

Aos poucos, a Catedral foi acordando a cidade ao som daquela mesma badalada. Em seu interior, sacerdotes passavam apressados pelos corredores, batendo nas portas.

- Hora de levantar! Todos de pé imediatamente! - gritavam, chamando a atenção dos internos.

Aos poucos, em andares diferentes, vários alunos foram levantando. Meninos, meninas, crianças, adultos. Noviços, sacerdotes e monges. Era o começo de mais um dia letivo, de mais um treinamento. Mais orações, mais estudo, nada fora daquele velho cotidiano.

Porém, em um certo quarto no quinto andar da igreja, um dos rapazes não levantou. Apenas se revirou na cama, virando de barriga pra cima, encarando o teto. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sonolento, enquanto observava os colegas irem separando coisas nos armários e marchando até o banheiro coletivo.

Ninguém se preocupou com o preguiçoso. Todos continuaram a fazer seus afazeres, enquanto ele ia se espreguiçando devagarinho. Depois de alguns minutos deitado, pulou da cama, ajoelhando ao lado dela e fazendo uma oração.

Quando os outros garotos já estavam terminando de tomar banho, ele tirou a roupa, atirando-a por cima da cama mesmo. Pegou uma toalha limpa perto do armário, assim como o uniforme. Escovou os dentes, tomou um banho rápido e se enxugou, parando de novo na frente do espelho.

Ele passou alguns segundos observando cada detalhe do corpo. Apesar de ser meio relaxado, estava sempre bem arrumado para quem o via. Não tinha nada de muito diferente; apenas algumas cicatrizes de leve no torso bem definido à custa de horas e horas de treino. A mais séria era um arranhão perto do ombro esquerdo, que ganhara em uma luta há dois dias.

Esfregou os cabelos castanhos, tirando a umidade excessiva. A mão doía um pouco, provavelmente culpa de um soco muito forte dado em alguém, nada que merecesse preocupação. Os olhos, verdes e profundos, estavam meio avermelhados, comum de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Na verdade, não parecia ter dezenove anos. Seu jeito tranqüilo e sua aparência lhe davam no máximo dezesseis. Era bem bonito, apesar de não concordar muito com isso.

Voltou para a cama. Vestiu o uniforme de monge, dando um sorriso ao amarrar a faixa na cintura. Era seu maior orgulho poder usar aquela roupa. Acabou se arrumando mais rápido do que quem tinha acordado mais cedo. Jogou o pijama no cesto de roupa suja e se alongou novamente, olhando para o céu pela janela aberta sobre a cama. O sol mal estava nascendo; era muito cedo.

Por fim, pegou a mochila embaixo da cama. Checou os livros que estava levando, abriu o armário, separou mais dois ("Magias de apoio – Tudo que você sempre quis saber" e "Noções de Balística") e, depois de mais uma breve oração, saiu do quarto.

Era assim toda manhã. Dali, ele seguiria para a sala, onde guardaria a mochila em um armário. Em seguida, desceria para o primeiro andar, onde tomaria café com os outros e assistiria à missa. Ajudaria no oratório, ficaria à disposição de sua supervisora e faria qualquer coisa que fosse mandado até as 11:30, quando subiria para assistir aula ou treinar. Pararia pro almoço às 1:30, e retomaria as aulas até as cinco, quando iria assistir à ultima missa, jantar, tomar um banho, ler um livro e dormir.

Essa era a rotina de Xavier Light. Fazia isso todos os dias, desde que se formara monge aos dezesseis. E nesses quatro anos, não havia acontecido praticamente nada de novo, assim como não esperava que nada fosse mudar. A única coisa diferente naqueles dias era o que comia, que livros lia, a hora em que ia dormir. E mais nada.

Porém, como tinha de acontecer, um dia as coisas começaram a mudar...


	2. A menina que chama a atenção

**_Cap. 1  
A menina que chama a atenção_**

Um leve apito soou, e todos os rapazes espalhados pelo pátio largaram o que estavam fazendo, reunindo-se em uma fila. O irmão Chris, um Mestre responsável pelos treinos físicos, deu um sorriso aberto a todos.

- Muito bem, pessoal! Bom-dia a todos, espero que estejam muito bem alimentados e dispostos, porque hoje o dia vai ser puxado! – ele bateu palmas, sorridente. Era um rapaz jovem, não parecia ter mais de 30 anos. Parecia estar se divertindo dando aula. – Hoje vai ser um dia de treino pesado, e recomendo bastante concentração a todos. Teremos um treino conjunto de artes marciais com a turma da Abadia.

Um leve burburinho correu a fila. O instrutor bateu palmas, recuperando a atenção de seus alunos.

- Como todos sabem, a função de um monge não se restringe a ler livros, lutar e disparar esferas por aí. Muito pelo contrário: aquele que resolve seguir esse caminho deve treinar todos os dias os limites de corpo, mente e espírito, a fim de estar sempre em harmonia com a natureza e os elementos. É exatamente por isso que a base de nossos estudos é a disciplina e o autocontrole, já que sem esses dois nunca chegaremos ao equilíbrio perfeito.

Dessa vez ninguém comentou nada; ele deu um sorrisinho satisfeito, e piscou para a turma.

- Bom, se todos estão de acordo, acho que podemos começar... afinal, quanto mais cedo, melhor!

Irmão Chris soou outra vez o apito, e vários monges em fila saíram pela mesma porta que ele usou para chegar ao pátio. Alinharam-se da mesma maneira que os primeiros. Cada um deles emanava um ar de superioridade, experiência, e até, em alguns casos, orgulho.

Xavier correu os olhos pela fila rapidamente. Será que faria par com algum monge mais velho, mais experiente? Será que aprenderia alguma coisa especial? Talvez até impressionasse os outros monges. Andava treinando pesado esses dias... até mesmo conseguiu uma vez conjurar duas esferas de uma vez. Talvez, se ele se esforçasse...

- Acho que a maioria de vocês já se conhece das turmas de noviços, então vou pular as apresentações. Mas antes de dividirmos os grupos, vamos a uma demonstração. Deixe-me ver... você! – e apontou para um dos aprendizes. – Vermont, por que não nos ajuda? Vamos, venha cá.

Lucas, que estava a dois "monges" de Xavier, deu um passinho à frente e se posicionou onde o mestre o indicou.

- E para fazer par com ele... que tal você, Finnigan?

Um dos monges da outra fila fez uma breve reverência. Parou bem em frente a Lucas e deu um sorriso.

- Lucas Vermont, esse é Edgar Finnigan. – apresentou o instrutor. – Finnigan, que tal começar com um truque bem simples?

Edgar acenou com a cabeça. Estendeu a mão pra frente, fez uma breve oração e conjurou uma esfera.

- Relaxa, nem vai doer. – disse ao ver o terror na face de seu oponente. – Eu vou atacar. Se eu te machucar você grita, tá bom?

Lucas concordou. Os dois se cumprimentaram.

- Ok, vamos lá... – avisou Chris. – Preparar... JÁ!

Ao som do berro, o monge puxou o mais novo em uma chave-de-braço, atirando-o de leve no chão. Em seguida, mirou com a mão e disparou a esfera em cheio, fazendo-a atingir alguns centímetros longe do rosto do rapaz, nem tão perto para causar riscos, nem tão longe para dar a sensação de alívio. A habilidade abriu um buraco no chão, espirrando um pouco de areia na lateral do rosto de Lucas.

A turma aplaudiu, relativamente empolgada. Edgar ajudou seu parceiro a se levantar, e fez nova reverência. Em seguida, voltou para a fila.

- Muito bem, perfeito! Isso com certeza teria ferido alguém muito seriamente se essa fosse a nossa intenção. Entretanto, senhores, lembrem sempre de que nós não usamos nossa força e nossa magia para machucar, e sim para proteger as pessoas. Mais uma vez, perfeito, Finnigan, e obrigado pela ajuda, Vermont. Volte pro seu lugar.

"Acho que com isso já dá pra ter uma idéia do tipo de treinamento que temos na Abadia. Devemos aprender a concentrar nossa força, mentalizar poder sem no entanto deixar que ele suba à nossa cabeça e nos faça fazer coisas ruins. Essa é a base do poder de um monge: equilíbrio e controle.

"Mas chega de lengalenga. Dividam-se em pares para treinar. Cada um dos monges aqui já sabe o que deve passar para vocês, então não se preocupem. Como temos um a menos, você, Yaki, vai ficar comigo. Finnigan e Vermont fizeram uma boa dupla juntos, quero que continuem assim. Hills com Verne, Grecchi com Alves, Light com Terrin...

Ao ouvir o nome, Xavier deu um salto. Olhou de novo na fila, e reparou em um dos monges, bem na ponta. Reconheceria aquele sorriso de "sou melhor que você, você é um lixo" até mesmo no escuro. Era Fey, antigo conhecido.

Apesar de a turma só ter veteranos, ele havia virado monge há apenas 1 ano atrás, e o título só parecera aumentar o sorriso esnobe. Ele, por levar o mesmo sobrenome da Madre Superiora, aproveitava-se disso ao máximo. Os dois viviam tendo embates, e geralmente Xavier levava a melhor, quando a Madre não intervia pelo sobrinho.

Fey também teve uma reação parecida ao ouvir o nome de seu par. Deu uma risadinha divertida, cutucou alguém a seu lado, riu de novo e foi até ele.

- Ora, ora, Xavier... nem o reconheci. Você parece tão mais perdedor de um ano pra cá... achei que você fosse a lata de lixo!

- Não, Fey, sinto muito, acho que você se confundiu... – Xavier também foi se aproximando, sentindo o sangue ferver. Normalmente não se deixaria afetar, mas já estava uma pilha de nervos com Fey desde a última discussão, em que ele se safou pelas graças da tia. – Será que você não topou com algum espelho por aí? Se bem que com essa cara de macaco, ele teria quebrado antes...

Os dois se encostaram, eletrizados. A tensão era iminente...

- Ok, todos prontos? – chamou o irmão Chris de novo. – Vamos começar de maneira simples: imobilizem o oponente, deixando uma brecha de escape. Quero ver o tempo e a maneira de reação de cada um de vocês. Lembrem-se que ninguém aqui deve sair machucado. Quando eu der o sinal, os de lá atacarão e os outros tentarão se soltar. Cumprimentem-se... 1, 2, 3...

Mas antes mesmo do apito soar, Fey agarrou o braço de Xavier com força, torcendo-o e fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. Com o rosto sendo esfregado na grama, ele tentou se soltar.

- Filho de uma...

- Terrin! – Chris apitou de novo. – Não pense que não vi isso. Solte-o.

- Desculpe, sensei... é que eu me afobei com o apito... – resmungou Fey, soltando Xavier. – Não vai mais acontecer, prometo.

- É bom mesmo que não aconteça. Voltem a se posicionar. Cumprimentem o oponente. Ao meu sinal...

Os dois fizeram a reverência o mais curto e breve possível, apenas para evitar ao máximo deixar de ter contato visual. Havia pequenas folhas de grama e terra na bochecha de Xavier.

- Você vai se foder nessa, moleque. – advertiu o monge, rangendo os dentes. – Já sou monge há um ano, e sei muito mais coisa que você... acha que pode me vencer?

- Não é homem o bastante sem esse quimono, Fey? – sussurrou Xavier de volta. – Acha que é monge só por estar vestido como um?

O ódio era visível nos olhos de cada um. Chris preparou o apito.

- 1, 2, 3... JÁ!

Fey imediatamente repetiu o golpe, tão rápido que não houve como Xavier bloquear. O rapaz foi levado ao chão novamente, e assim que estava caído, tratou de se debater para se soltar. Rindo, o monge torceu ainda mais o braço dele.

- O que foi, fedelho sem vergonha? Cadê aquela sua valentia? Não consegue nem se soltar do meu golpe?

E torceu ainda mais forte o braço. Xavier rangeu os dentes, contendo-se. A raiva aumentava a cada segundo.

- Ria enquanto pode, miserável, por que assim que eu me soltar, vou quebrar todos esses seus dentes...

- Vai, é? Você e qual guilda? Aliás, sabe que essa sujeira na sua cara combina bem com você? Assim fica bem óbvio que você não passa de um monte de lama!

O rapaz bufou, irritado. Abriu as pernas ao máximo, batendo-as com força nas do oponente, desequilibrando-o e obtendo uma brecha. Virou-se de frente, agarrou Fey pelas vestes e o atirou por cima da cabeça. Em seguida, levantou de um salto e pulou em seu colo, socando-o forte no rosto.

- Espera aí, o que... parem! PAREM! – berrou o irmão Chris, apitando de novo. Todas as duplas pararam. Ele correu até Xavier, mas quando ia pegá-lo Fey o empurrou, virando-o pra baixo e desferindo socos violentos. – O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?! TERRIN, SOLTE ELE AGORA!

O monge só soltou quando o instrutor o agarrou pelos ombros e o tirou de cima de Xavier. Ainda assim, ele tentou se levantar para continuar a briga. Foram precisos três monges para segurar cada um deles.

- Eu vou te quebrar no soco, moleque! – berrava Fey. – Quem você pensa que é? Eu sou monge!

- Ah, é mesmo? Você não merece o quimono que veste! Sei muito bem como foi que você passou nessa prova! Só espera! Eu vou...

- Vai o que? Vai o que? Você não consegue me acertar!

- Pensa que não? – os rapazes que seguravam Xavier tiveram que fazer mais esforço ainda para contê-lo. Ele estava quase pulando por cima dos braços deles. - Eu vou moer essa sua cara com os meus punhos, seu filhinho de mamãe metido a besta! Deixa só eu me soltar daqui!

- CHEGA! – berrou Chris novamente. Os dois finalmente se calaram, mas ainda se debatendo. – Que negócio é esse aqui? Isso é inaceitável! Será possível que nenhum de vocês dois ouviu nada do que eu disse antes? As palavras equilíbrio e disciplina não significam nada pra vocês? Sinceramente, estou muito decepcionado! Fora daqui, os dois! Já pra diretoria! Não sou seu responsável, mas vou ter uma conversinha sobre isso com a Madre Superiora, Light! E você, Terrin, que vergonha! Esse é o exemplo que você passa a todos? Um intolerante grosseiro e sem modos? Já pra diretoria, vamos! Irineu, por favor, cuide da turma enquanto eu não voltar!

O mestre conduziu os dois para fora do pátio, enquanto outro monge tentava chamar a atenção da turma. Os três foram galgando os degraus da escada principal da Catedral, subindo lance por lance, até chegarem a uma sala no penúltimo andar, com portas duplas brancas de madeira. Chris bateu na porta.

- Entre – soou a resposta de dentro.

Ele entrou, empurrando os infratores para dentro. Uma mulher relativamente baixa, de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque e usando um pince-nez ergueu os olhos para ver quem a visitava. Em seu colo, aninhado confortavelmente, havia um gato preto. Ela fazia carinho no gato, mas deu um salto da cadeira ao ver um professor conduzindo dois alunos seriamente machucados daquela maneira.

- Posso saber o que significa isso, irmão Chris?! – berrou ela imediatamente. O gato pulou de seu colo, assustado. – Achei que sua aula fosse de artes marciais, e não Luta Livre! Explique-se imediatamente!

- Madre Superiora, por favor, me perdoe se eu estiver sendo grosseiro, mas o que a faz pensar que eu permitiria tamanha selvageria em minha aula? – o mestre empurrou os dois garotos, fazendo-os sentarem. – Foi justamente por isso que assim que isso tudo começou, trouxe os dois imediatamente pra cá. Imagine! Em um simples exercício de imobilização, os dois começaram a se bater como se estivessem travando um duelo com o Demônio! – e fez o sinal da Cruz. – Eu exijo uma explicação pra isso!

- E eu faço minhas as palavras dele. Expliquem-se, já!

Os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Em um instante, voltaram a gritar ofensas, e em menos de um segundo Fey já estava partindo pra cima de Xavier de novo. Foi preciso a intervenção de Chris, que segurou Fey, e da Madre, que conjurou um Escudo Mágico ao redor de Xavier. Em seguida, ela silenciou os dois magicamente.

- Isso é um disparate! Onde já se viu dois alunos modelo como vocês dois brigando feito cachorros? E ainda por cima no meio de uma aula? Não quero nem saber os motivos de vocês! É inaceitável! Isto aqui é a Casa de Deus, é um lugar para jovens que realmente queiram trilhar os caminhos do Senhor! Vou logo lhes avisando, não pensem que isso ficará assim! Minha Nossa Senhora... prepare-se para uma penitência pesada dessa vez, senhor Light! Não irei tolerar esse tipo de comportamento na minha Igreja! E eu espero a mesma atitude do senhor, irmão Chris. Não posso punir o senhor Terrin, já que ele é aluno da Abadia, mas quero que lhe aplique um excelente corretivo!

- Pode apostar nisso, vossa Reverendíssima!

- Muito bem... – ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Que disparate... irmão Chris, por favor, volte para o pátio e cuide do resto da turma. Os outros alunos não podem ficar sem aula apenas por causa desses atos delinqüentes desses dois.

- Sim senhora. Mas, e quanto ao castigo?

- Como eu disse, irmão, deixarei o senhor Terrin aos seus cuidados. Apenas me certifique depois de que ele terá o que merece. Agora, por favor, desça e leve o senhor Light com você. Deixe-o na enfermaria.

- Sim, senhora.

- Você, Light... cuide desse ferimento nojento e trate de vir até o meu escritório assim que o almoço soar. Teremos uma conversa muito séria sobre o assunto. Agora, retirem-se os dois, quero tratar disso com o senhor Terrin.

Aluno e Professor fizeram uma reverência e caminharam até a porta. A Madre ajeitou os óculos e deu alguns passos na direção do rapaz.

- Posso saber no que estava pensando, afinal?! – berrou ela, passando direto por ele e indo até a porta. – Você, como meu sobrinho, deveria dar o exemplo! Que tipo de monge é você? É isso o que eles ensinam na Abadia? Você precisa de disciplina...

De repente, ela parou de falar e pôs o ouvido na porta. Não escutando nada, voltou até a mesa, pegou uma jarra de prata e encheu uma taça e um copo comum. Entregou o copo ao rapaz, e tomou da taça de prata.

- Minha Nossa Senhora, nunca vi tanto escândalo... – vamos, beba isso. – Assim que ele terminou de beber, ela tocou em seu rosto e recitou uma oração. – Curar! Bem melhor... – e se sentou. O gato pulou de novo em seu colo, contente, enquanto ela tirava algo de dentro da gaveta. – Agora, será que dá pra me explicar o que foi que aconteceu?

- O de sempre... aquele Xavier pensa que é o dono do mundo. Imagina! Querer partir pra cima de mim... eu que sou monge... – Fey tomou um gole grande de água, enquanto a Madre acendia o cigarro. – Qualquer dia desses eu quebro a cara dele, e nem a senhora vai poder ajudá-lo, tia!

- Pode parar por aí. – ela o olhou, ríspida. – Como foi que me chamou?

- Ah, claro. Desculpe. _Madre Superiora._

- Assim é bem melhor. – ela deu um sorriso presunçoso, afagando a cabeça do bichano. Adorava ser chamada por seu título. – Agora, quanto a esse moleque... – e reclinou na cadeira, soltando fumaça pela boca. - Admito que ele também já está torrando minha paciência. Não sei por que, mas sinto que devo ficar de olho nele... alguma coisa me diz que ele ainda vai me aprontar alguma...

- Relaxa com isso, Madre. – Fey colocou os pés em cima da mesa. – Com essa surra agora que ele deu em mim, duvido que ele se safe. Não vai ter ninguém pra ampará-lo. Todo mundo viu, ele tem culpa, sim... ele vai se ferrar bonito!

- Não seja idiota, Fey. Se ele se ferrar, você também se ferra. Vou ter de pensar em um belo jeito pra te tirar desse castigo... já conseguiu alguém da Abadia pro nosso lado?

- Claro que sim... o irmão Beline anda muito interessado em nossos "benefícios".

- Ótimo. Agora, será só dar um jeito de fazer você ser "punido" com ele... e fica tudo bem. Ou melhor, quase tudo bem... – e tomou mais um gole d'água, esvaziando a taça. – Esse Xavier... acho que já está mais do que na hora de fazê-lo entender com quem está se metendo de verdade.

- Hmm... como assim? O que tá pretendendo?

- Ainda não sei... mas se ele é nosso inimigo, está na hora de ser tratado como tal, se é que me entende...

- Vai mandá-lo pro porão?! – o monge deu um salto da cadeira, os olhos brilhando. – Diga que sim, por favor...

- Vou sim. – ela deu um sorriso maligno, e Fey comemorou. – Só preciso achar uma maneira plausível para fazê-lo...

A Madre levantou-se de novo, carregando o gato com uma mão e o cigarro com a outra. Colocou a taça ao lado da jarra de novo. Ajeitou o pince-nez no rosto e olhou pela janela, compenetrada.

- Ah, Madre, não é tão difícil assim... – suspirou Fey. – É só pensar em algo que o quebraria de vez. Ele não é tão certinho assim... todo mundo tem um ponto fraco, até ele...

De repente, a senhora sorriu. Observava uma odalisca dançando tranquilamente na praça, atraindo milhares de rapazes que batiam palmas sem cessar.

- Claro, ele também tem um ponto fraco... e eu sei exatamente como usar isso a nosso favor...

~*~

Passou-se uma semana após o incidente da briga na aula. Não houve mais aulas conjuntas no decorrer dos dias. Xavier passou mais de duas horas levando sermão da Madre Superiora, foi condenado a ficar em penitência até a meia-noite de joelhos na frente do altar, perdeu o resto das aulas, o almoço e o jantar (mas em compensação assistiu a todas as missas do dia), e pra completar ainda escutou mais sermão quando o castigo acabou. Quando finalmente foi dormir, lá pela 1 da manhã, ainda teve de agüentar a fome, a chacota de alguns noviços e uma dor incessante nos joelhos, que lhe tirou as forças pela semana toda.

O pior de tudo é que ele sem sabia se Fey fora castigado; o boato que corria era que a Madre tinha lhe passado sermão também, mas por ele não ter cargo nenhum na Catedral só poderia ser punido na Abadia, e isso não era lá uma garantia. Isso revoltou Xavier mais ainda. Tanto é que, em vez de estar prestando atenção à aula de Controle Mágico, estava simplesmente deitado sobre a mesa, rabiscando o caderno.

"Aquele filho de uma puta...", pensou. "Aposto que só virou monge porque a Madre é tia dele. Nem sabia socar direito, pelo amor de Deus... talvez se eu tivesse tido mais tempo, eu..."

Finalmente, soou o sinal. Hora do almoço.

- Muito bem, pessoal, guardem o material e vão comer EM ORDEM! – berrou a irmã Lana. – E pratiquem o exercício de hoje! Nunca se sabe quando vou ter a idéia de fazer um teste surpresa...

Os alunos foram saindo um a um, despedindo-se da professora. Xavier foi um dos últimos, apesar de sentar no meio da sala. Foi descendo as escadas tranqüilamente, até que alguém parou do seu lado.

- Fala, X!

Ele se virou. Era Albert, um Cavaleiro de cabelos platinados. Tinha um jeito naturalmente descontraído. Algumas mechas loiras caíam pela viseira do elmo, tapando parcialmente seus olhos azuis. Os dois eram amigos há um bom tempo.

O rapaz tinha uma pilha de livros nos braços, e um sorriso engraçado no rosto.

- Fala... – os dois se cumprimentaram. Xavier estranhou a montanha de livros, já que ele não era do tipo que gostava de ler. – O que foi, tá ajudando a fazer a mudança da biblioteca?

- Que nada! – resmungou o mais novo. – Dever de casa. A Iris tá quase me matando com tanto trabalho...

Albert estava fazendo treinamento para trabalhar em missões pela Catedral junto com os Templários, e algumas disciplinas eram passadas na Igreja. Iris era a responsável pelo treinamento, e o loiro era completamente apaixonado por ela.

- E está reclamando? Achei que gostasse dela...

- E quem disse que eu não gosto? – e de repente seus olhos começaram a brilhar. – Pra mim, não há uma sacerdotisa que barre ela. Mas sabe como é... ela nem olha pra mim direito... dizem até que ela tem uma filha...

- Sempre achei que sacerdotisas não pudessem casar... – estranhou Xavier. – Pelo menos aqui na Catedral, o namoro é proibido. E já tem uma até com filho...

- É adotiva. Parece que ela pegou a menina pra cuidar... as duas moram juntas aqui, não sabia não? Deixa eu ver... ela deve ter o que, uns 11, 12 anos...

- Pensando agora, já ouvi alguma coisa sobre isso... – o monge puxou pela memória.

- Bem, deixando isso de lado... – respondeu o outro, tentando disfarçar que o assunto estava lhe deixando chateado. - Que tal a semana do maior representante do Poder Divino? – o loiro fez uma pose, como se fosse disparar uma esfera.

- É, mais ou menos... treinar tem ficado meio complicado, o pessoal anda ficando bem mais forte... – o mais novo estendeu a mão, observando as linhas da palma clara. – Vai ser difícil virar mestre. Ainda nem consigo invocar mais de uma esfera direito...

- E me diz uma coisa, que história foi aquela que você brigou com um outro aí? – perguntou Albert, curioso. – Verdade que você amassou a lata dele bonito?

- Nossa, isso chegou até você? – Xavier deu um sorrisinho. - Bem que me disseram que fofoca corre rápido, mas...

- Fala sério! Uma das noviças com quem eu treino comentou isso. Aí fiz uma pesquisa por aí... me contaram que você passou o dia de joelhos! Que droga, hein?

- É, pode crer... mas mesmo assim, acho que o cachorro se safou. Sabe como é, é protegido da Abadia...

- Hunf! Se fosse comigo, eu teria feito a mesma coisa... aliás, eu acho que teria pego uma espada e enfiado na barriga dele. – ele deu uma cotovelada na espada embainhada apenas para exibi-la. Se estivesse com as mãos livres, provavelmente a puxaria e faria algum movimento. - Eu não deixaria barato, não! Ué, e essa agora?

Os dois chegaram ao primeiro andar. Entretanto, havia uma multidão ao pé da escada, e eles não podiam passar.

- Não sei, acho que chegou alguém novo... geralmente é quando fica essa confusão no salão...

O intercâmbio de alunos era uma coisa rotineira na Catedral. Lá estudavam não só noviços e suas evoluções, mas também várias outras classes, por inúmeros motivos. Apesar disso, a maioria das turmas era separada.

- Isso é falta de organização da Madre. – resmungou Albert, ríspido. – Aquela velha é uma tremenda desorganizada... agora ninguém consegue passar! Deviam colocar a Iris como Madre Superiora, sinceramente... – ele fez uma expressão de lamento.

- Claro, tinha que ser a Iris... – o mais novo deu outra risada aberta.

- Ah, não, Xavier, fala sério! A Iris tem esse direito. Quer dizer, ela é super competente, além de ser linda... sinceramente, você já viu alguma mulher mais bonita que ela? Pode falar a verdade!

Nessa hora, a multidão se dispersou um pouco, e Xavier pôde ver o que estava causando o tumulto. Realmente, era um grupo novo: dava pra ver pelas expressões ansiosas no rosto de cada um. Havia pelo menos vinte noviços e noviças desconhecidos, as quais o recém-formado monge nunca tinha visto mesmo não sendo mais da mesma classe. Além disso, havia três sacerdotisas recepcionando o grupo, além da própria Madre Superiora.

Porém, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção imediatamente: uma das noviças que estava no grupo. Era a última da fila: carregava a mala e os cadernos de uma maneira quase penosa, como se seus braços não fossem suportar por muito mais tempo o peso. Tinha a pele bem clara, e cabelos rosados lisos, que caíam por cima dos ombros dando-lhe um ar angelical.

- Acho que acabei de ver, Albert... – sussurrou Xavier, distraído. A menina se desequilibrou com o peso, e o monge estendeu a mão pra frente, na ânsia de ajudá-la, mesmo estando a vários metros de distância; ela foi amparada por uma das sacerdotisas. Era a irmã Synesta, superiora de Xavier.

- Tá falando de quem já, Xavier? – perguntou o cavaleiro, olhando curioso por cima da multidão. Ele acompanhou o olhar do amigo, e logo viu a novicinha também. – Ah, aquela ali... não sei não, sabe que a cara dela não me é estranha? E ela nem é lá essas coisas não. Ainda sou mais a...

De repente, a voz dele sumiu. Ele se engasgou com o vento; simplesmente apontou trêmulo para outro lado da multidão.

- Albert, tá passando bem? Que foi, se engasgou com um mosquito?

- É ela! Olha ela ali, Xavier! – ele apontou, desesperado, para outra sacerdotisa. Tinha a pele meio morena, e cabelos castanhos compridos, passando dos quadris. – Ah, caramba, pensei que ela tivesse lá em cima...

- Ah, sim, a Iris... é, eu sabia que era ela. Temos uma disciplina com ela, também...

Iris se virou, e observou seu aluno. Deu um sorriso, e acenou. O loiro tentou retribuir, mas na pressa acabou soltando os livros. Seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho, enquanto a instrutora ria dele.

- É, ela é tão linda que te faz parecer um babaca. – riu Xavier, ajudando o amigo. - Você é mesmo um zero à esquerda, Albert...

- Ah, qual é! Se eu sou um zero à esquerda, você é um tosco! Aliás, um grande tosco! Não, um enorme, um mega tosco! Devia era ter ido lá falar com a sua novicinha. Quem sabe pegar ao menos o nome dela...

- Não sei, não... – o monge suspirou, olhando a menina se afastar. Agora, a multidão estava se dispersando. – Duvido que eu teria alguma chance com ela...

- Bom, nunca vai saber se não tentar. Vai ver ela também ficou a fim de você... – os dois foram caminhando até o refeitório. – Não custa nada tentar, né?

- Olha quem fala... você já tentou ao menos conversar sobre alguma coisa séria com a Iris?

- Eu... – Albert se calou, corando de novo. Começou a encarar a capa do livro no topo da pilha, melancólico. – Meu caso é diferente... ela é uma instrutora, a _minha_ instrutora... acho que não me daria atenção nem se eu fosse tirar uma dúvida com ela...

- É tão má professora assim? – comentou Xavier, indo até uma mesa mais afastada. – Bem, enquanto você não tentar nada com ela, não vai saber se ela te odeia ou não. E até lá, não me dê conselhos amorosos...

- Muito bem... mas tem um conselho que posso te dar com toda a certeza de que será útil.

- E qual seria, meu fiel Conselheiro? – o monge apoiou a mão no ombro do mais velho, perguntando em um tom solene.

- Se não nos servimos logo, vamos ficar com fome... e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Não hoje. Teremos treino de batalhas com o pessoal da Guarda...

- Ah, não, fome de novo? – Xavier deu um pulo da cadeira. - Não, obrigado, já tive minha cota com a Madre...

~*~

A previsão de Albert quase se realizou: os dois foram os penúltimos da fila a pegarem uma refeição decente. Mesmo assim, isso não lhes serviu de muita coisa, já que haviam perdido tanto tempo olhando o grupo novo que perderam metade do horário de almoço. Conseqüentemente, o cavaleiro fora para o treino cansado e com fome, e Xavier estava deitado de novo na mesa do refeitório, sonhando com o jantar. Apesar de o Cavaleiro já ter ido embora (seu intervalo começava mais cedo), o monge ainda tinha tempo, e não estava nem um pouco a fim de subir para assistir às aulas faminto, mas o cheiro de comida espalhado pelo local também não lhe ajudava.

Porém, apesar de tudo não era a comida que fazia sua mente voar; ele mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Nunca havia se sentido tão atraído por uma garota antes, especialmente quando a vira apenas uma vez na vida. Além disso, eram poucas as chances de chegarem a ter algum tipo de contato; pela aparência frágil, ela deveria ser de alguma turma mais nova, e os horários de almoço eram diferentes. Mesmo assim, a menina com rostinho angelical e cabelos cor-de-rosa não lhe saía da cabeça.

Um súbito barulho de arrastar de cadeiras lhe fez despertar; ele olhou para frente, e viu a Madre Superiora parada bem no palanque em frente às mesas. Tratou de levantar também.

- Podem sentar. – todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras de novo. – Quero um minuto da sua atenção, por favor. Perdoem-me por interromper sua refeição desta maneira, mas prometo que serei breve.

- Vossa Reverendíssima, a senhora poderia interromper até o sermão da Montanha, e todos parariam para ouvir o que tem a dizer. – disse imediatamente o irmão Michel, levantando-se de uma das mesas. Xavier riu por dentro: sabia que ele só dizia isso por almejar o cargo da Madre. No fundo, ele queria dizer "é bom calar a boca e sair daqui de fininho, bruxa dos infernos". - Por favor, tome o tempo que precisar.

A Madre agradeceu o elogio, saudou a todos os estudantes e foi até a porta. Xavier já estava pronto pra voltar a brincar com a colher, quando a mulher voltou, trazendo alguém pela mão: a garota. Ele abriu a boca, estupefato, e quase jogou o prato inteiro no chão.

- Como todos já devem saber, um novo grupo de alunos chegou hoje cedo. Eles vêm em sua maioria da Paróquia de Lutie, e vieram fazer exames de admissão para se tornarem Sacerdotes e Monges. Pois bem, dêem as boas vindas a nossos hóspedes.

Xavier não percebera, mas os outros novatos também subiram junto da menina de seus olhos. A Madre foi apresentando um a um, e conforme eram chamados, davam um passo para a frente e cumprimentavam os outros. Em dado momento, a senhora a chamou: "Valeska Terrin". O monge gravou bem o nome na cabeça.

A menina fez uma reverência pequena e envergonhada. Xavier notou mais homens olhando-a vorazmente, e teve vontade de cobri-la com um lençol e tirá-la dali, pra depois socar todos eles.

- Espero que todos vocês tratem bem não só a eles, mas a todos os visitantes que estaremos recebendo durante todos os próximos anos. – continuou a Madre, observando cada um dos alunos e alunas. – E espero também que aproveitem essa oportunidade para fazer novos laços de amizade. Agora, meus filhos, podem se sentar para almoçar. Valeska, querida, você também.

Xavier olhou ao redor, e reparou que havia uma cadeira bem ao lado da dele, que Albert havia deixado vaga. Seu coração disparou. Ele fez menção de chamá-la, mas uma voz do outro lado da sala o interrompeu:

- Ei, tem uma cadeira vaga aqui! – era Camila, uma noviça três anos mais nova. Valeska agradeceu e se sentou na cadeira apontada pela menina, enquanto os outros visitantes iam se distribuindo em outros lugares.

- Bem, isso é tudo. – terminou a Madre. Todos os alunos levantaram novamente, e ela se despediu, saindo do salão em seguida. Xavier tornou a olhar Valeska, sentada do outro lado, junto com Camila e uma outra de cabelos brancos, a qual ele não conhecia. Por um instante ela o viu, mas corou e desviou o olhar antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Agora teria um pouquinho mais de chance...

~*~

Quando o último sinal tocou, às 5 horas da tarde, todos os alunos desceram para se preparar para a última missa do dia e o jantar. Albert não estava mais lá; só tinha aulas até as três, depois voltava para a Cavalaria para cumprir outras funções.

Xavier logo se arrependeu de ter criticado o amigo. Achou que seria fácil se aproximar da garota, mas a tarefa estava se revelando mais difícil do que ele esperava. Todo tempo ela estava cercada por um monte de gente, desde garotas que queriam saber de onde ela vinha, e como era a paróquia de Lutie, e se eles tinham aquecedor e água corrente nas casas lá, a garotos que queriam se apresentar e saber coisas muito mais atrevidas.

Achou que teria alguma chance de conversa quando as aulas acabassem, mas isso foi uma mera ilusão: ela estava mais cercada que um criminoso dentro do Calabouço Real. Frustrado, o monge desceu, guardando as coisas no armário do dormitório e seguindo direto para o salão. Porém, no caminho, acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Desculp... – ele fez menção de se desculpar, mas parou assim que viu quem era: Fey.

- Olha por onde anda, moleque. Tá certo que é difícil enxergar o caminho sendo um tampinha como você, mas dessa vez eu te perdôo. Mas não vai repetir, hein?

- Sei... vai me perdoar, é? Não sei por que, mas acho que você tá é com medo de que eu te dê uma surra como da última vez... – Xavier girou os punhos, estalando-os como se fosse brigar.

- Acha que pode me vencer, fedelho? Você não bateria nem em uma velhinha paraplégica, quanto mais em mim, que estou quase pra renascer.

- Pra renascer você tem que estar vivo, Fey, e se continuar a falar desse jeito essa será uma grande incógnita. Claro que um renascimento cairia muito bem em você, talvez você perdesse essa sua cara horrível...

Os dois foram se aproximando. A tensão era iminente...

- Posso saber o que se passa? – chamou uma voz da ponta do corredor.

Xavier se virou: era a Madre Superiora, acompanhada nada mais nada menos por Valeska. O coração do rapaz foi a mil. Ela parecia ainda mais envergonhada do que antes, quando teve que se expor na frente de toda a Catedral.

- Será que a punição da vez passada por brigar aqui dentro da Igreja não foi o suficiente, senhor Light? – repreendeu a Madre, ríspida. – Talvez eu devesse lhe deixar por mais algumas horas de joelhos, para lhe refrescar a memória com relação a como tratamos infratores por aqui...

- N... não é necessário, vossa Reverendíssima. – respondeu o garoto, relativamente constrangido. Às suas costas, sentia Fey dar um sorriso triunfante. – Foi apenas um desentendimento. Garanto que isso não se repetirá.

- Acho bom mesmo, senhor Light. E você, senhor Terrin, posso saber do que ri? – Fey fechou a cara imediatamente. – Acaso alguém aqui está contando uma piada? Ou será que seus superiores não foram tão firmes quando frisei que lhe punissem com todo o rigor? Porque se não estiver satisfeito com seu castigo, podemos providenciar algo melhor imediatamente...

- Não... não, senhora. Absolutamente. Não há necessidade nenhuma disso, posso lhe garantir que eles realmente não deram trégua nenhuma na Abadia...

- Guarde suas explicações, senhor Terrin. Por enquanto, quero apenas que me acompanhe: tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar com o senhor.

- A-agora?

- Não, senhor Terrin, daqui a uma semana. – respondeu a Madre, irritada. - Claro que é agora! Ou será que tem algo mais importante pra fazer?

- Bem, na verdade eu ia jantar agora... – o monge se calou imediatamente ao ver a expressão furiosa da Superiora. Emendou, nervoso: – Mas claro que esse jantar pode ficar pra depois! Sei que o que tem a tratar comigo é de suma importância...

- Acho bom mesmo. Venha logo, não tenho a noite toda. O mesmo para você, Valeska. E quanto ao senhor, senhor Light, deixe-me pegá-lo discutindo com alguém novamente e terá de encomendar joelhos novos para a penitência que lhe passarei. Estamos entendidos?

Xavier concordou com a cabeça, nervoso. Os três seguiram corredor acima, subindo um lance de escada. Sem ter mais o que fazer, o monge foi descendo, caminhando de novo até o salão para a missa, se perguntando o que a Madre ia dizer.


	3. A chance

**_Cap. 2  
A chance_**

Passaram-se três semanas nesse mesmo ritmo. As aulas estavam começando a assumir um ritmo mais puxado, e agora Xavier teria que não só ficar na Catedral, mas também ir três vezes por semana na Abadia para fazer exames e entregar relatórios. Os instrutores queriam que os monges tivessem uma forte integração não só com a Abadia, mas com todas as igrejas, e estavam quase mandando os mais novos fazerem turismo em Lutie.

Toda essa rotina puxada estava começando a afetá-lo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando; adorava mais do que tudo aprender, e quando mais conhecimento pudesse absorver, melhor. Mesmo assim, desejava ter alguns dias de folga: trabalhava nos finais de semana fazendo a segurança da Catedral, sem contar as missas – obrigatórias – e os deveres de casa pesados.

Para completar, Albert também estava tendo uma rotina complicada, e os dois mal conseguiam se ver. O loiro estava quase sendo nomeado para um cargo no Castelo de Prontera, e estava se esforçando em suas disciplinas mais do que nunca. As raras vezes que Xavier o via, era carregando livros e material de estudo, treinando espada nos arredores da Cavalaria, ou mesmo enfiado na biblioteca. Isso o deixava relativamente chateado. Sempre fora muito tímido, mal trocava palavras com os monges de seu dormitório, e Albert era o único amigo que tinha na Igreja inteira, incluindo noviços, sacerdotes, monges e quaisquer outras classes que tivessem aulas lá. Sentia-se sozinho quando ele não estava lá, e queria poder conversar com ele mais vezes, nem que fosse para saber sobre as inúmeras qualidades de Iris.

O monge estava refletindo justamente sobre isso. Tinha pousado a pena há mais de quinze minutos; não estava com cabeça para continuar seu relatório sobre as aulas do dia. A biblioteca estava vazia como nunca, e o clima não podia ser mais propício para o estudo, mas depois de ter amassado mais de sete pergaminhos, deu-se conta de que aquele dever não ficaria pronto nunca assim.

"Não, talvez se eu me concentrar um pouco mais saia alguma coisa..." forçou ele, pegando de novo a pena. "Deixe Albert pra lá. Se não entregar isso até depois de amanhã, o irmão Beline vai arrancar minha cabeça..."

Porém, não seria agora que ele teria concentração. Esticou-se para pegar um livro mais afastado na mesa, e acabou derrubando o tinteiro. Ao se abaixar para pegá-lo, notou os pés de mais alguém sentado em uma mesa mais afastada. Assim que se levantou, viu de quem se tratava.

Valeska.

Subitamente seu coração acelerou; com tanto corre-corre, tinha até esquecido de como vê-la lhe deixava feliz e ao mesmo tempo meio bobo. Ela estava sentada lendo um livro grosso, e copiando algumas anotações em uma folha de papel em branco. Seus cabelos rosados estavam presos nas laterais, e por serem curtos, algumas mechas escorregavam do penteado, caindo sobre seu rosto e aumentando ainda mais a sua beleza.

Ao observá-la, Xavier esqueceu de que tinha que apanhar o tinteiro, e agora a tinta preta já estava começando a pingar no tapete. Ela levantou o rosto, sentindo o olhar, e o encarou. Pela primeira, ele observou a cor dos seus olhos: verdes, como esmeraldas. Fixou seu olhar no dela, completamente encantado. Ela era definitivamente linda, e agora ele entendia porque Albert falava tão bem de Iris... sim, porque se ela era a sacerdotisa mais bonita de toda Rune-Midgard, Valeska só podia ser a noviça mais bonita...

- Ei... – ela chamou de repente.

Xavier se assustou: nunca tinha escutado a voz dela, e agora ela estava dirigindo a palavra justamente a ele. Mesmo assim, ele fez questão de garantir que era mesmo com ele, olhando ao redor para ver se não havia mais ninguém.

- O... oi? – ele percebeu que a sua voz se perdeu no momento em que tentou responder; a garganta secou, e ele estava sentindo um estranho aperto no peito. Tinha certeza de que estava ficando muito vermelho, e isso não era nada bom.

- O seu tinteiro... ele, bom... – ela apontou para o chão, onde uma mancha de tinta negra estava se formando muito rapidamente. – A tinta está derramando...

Ele olhou para baixo, e viu que ela estava certa. Colocou o frasco em cima da mesa com certa pressa, sentindo-se um idiota de marca maior.

- Ah... é que eu... er... o-o-obrigado... – sussurrou ele, completamente sem jeito. Nem parecia ter 19 anos; na verdade, se sentia com um pirralho de cinco.

O monge tornou a baixar a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Valeska sorriu, voltando a se concentrar em sua atividade. "Droga... o que ela tá fazendo aqui?", pensou, nervosíssimo. "Não que eu não queira, mas... ah meu Deus, ela é tão... aaah, que droga, o que eu faço agora? Ela deve achar que eu sou um idiota, deixando a tinta cair desse jeito... deve achar que nunca falei com uma garota na vida..."

- Xavier? – a noviça chamou de novo, fazendo-o ter novo sobressalto. Ele a encarou, ainda mais vermelho que antes.

- O-o-o-oi?

- É que... eu estava pensando... – ela também baixou a cabeça, meio envergonhada. Continuou falando, olhando pros lados. – É que você é monge, e já deve ter estudado todas essas coisas de noviços, e... bom... será que você pode... er... – e o encarou, meio sem jeito, erguendo a caneta. - Me ajudar?

O coração de Xavier foi a mil. Ele quase derramou mais tinta no chão. Ela era linda. E estava lhe pedindo ajuda.

- Bom... eu, er... ahn... – sua voz sumiu de novo; não sabia o que dizer.

- Ah... entendo... – ela completou, ligeiramente triste. – Você deve estar ocupado, né? Tudo bem...

A noviça fez uma reverência em agradecimento, mas guardou o material todo com certa pressa e saiu correndo dali. Xavier levantou, tentando chamá-la, mas foi em vão; ela já tinha ido. Triste, ele voltou até sua mesa e guardou tudo também; depois dessa, não tinha mais nenhuma condição de trabalhar. Subiu e foi dormir, mas não sem antes passar mais de duas horas rolando na cama, pensando no quanto fora idiota, e implorando por uma nova chance.

~*~

A chance veio mais cedo do que era esperado, quando Xavier achou que ela nunca mais olharia pra cara dele. No dia seguinte, ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar, com mais dois livros para usar na pesquisa. Ao vê-lo, não falou nada; apenas fez o mesmo da última vez: sentou e começou a escrever. Dessa vez, estava com o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ele parou de novo, completamente confuso. Ficou olhando seriamente para o papel, pensando em cada uma das coisas que ia dizer. "Tenho que cumprimentá-la. Vamos, não deve ser tão difícil... isso. Cumprimente e pergunte se ela quer ajuda. Cumprimentar, oferecer ajuda. Só isso. É só..."

Mas sempre que ia tomar uma atitude, ele a encarava, e perdia as forças novamente. Era como se o olhar, a beleza dela tivessem um segredo mágico, que desarmassem o que quer que ele planejasse. Por fim, depois de duas horas, o toque de recolher foi acionado, e ela guardou o material para ir embora. Mais um dia sem proveito nenhum...

O problema é que não foi só um dia, mas sim quatro. A ladainha se repetia toda santa noite, quando ele subia para estudar e a encontrava lá, na mesa da frente. No último dia, ele ainda teve tempo de fazer hora extra para a vergonha: foi buscar um livro na hora do almoço, e cruzou com ela no corredor. Tentou falar novamente, mas como sempre as palavras se perderam, e ele apenas observou ela tomar o rumo da sala de aula com as duas noviças que sempre a acompanhavam. Chateado, ele se recostou na parede.

- E depois falam de mim... – uma voz se ouviu atrás dele. – Fala sério, não era você que me dava o maior apoio? Cadê a sua força de vontade, a sua ânsia de correr atrás?

Ao se virar, Xavier deu de cara com Albert. Não pôde evitar de sorrir; era uma excelente hora pro amigo aparecer.

- Não sei, cara... – suspirou ele. – Toda vez que eu tento falar, ela me olha e eu perco as forças... eu não consigo...

- Bom, se você estiver realmente disposto, posso tentar te ajudar...

- No que está pensando? – perguntou o monge, curioso. O cavaleiro passou um braço pelo pescoço do mais novo e foi conduzindo-o até o refeitório.

- Bom, digamos que uma das amigas dela é minha amiga. Já treinei com ela algumas vezes... muito simpática, aliás. Só não sei do que ela tem tanto medo...

- E qual é o seu plano, afinal?

- Pense, Xavier. Eu conheço a menina, quem sabe não podemos... sei lá, dar um jeito de puxar conversa e empurrar vocês dois. Eu posso falar com ela...

- E de que adianta, se na hora em que eu ficar sozinho com ela vou travar de novo? Não, muito obrigado. Acho que isso é algo que tenho que resolver sozinho...

Xavier, então, se desvencilhou do braço do amigo, voltando o caminho inteiro e marchando até o dormitório. Tinha que pensar num jeito de falar...

O monge passou o almoço e boa parte das aulas apenas pensando nisso. Elaborou várias estratégias, pensou em milhões de diálogos e situações, e se preparou psicologicamente. Assim, quando o último sinal tocou, ele rumou decidido à biblioteca, sentindo-se preparado para uma guerra. Sentou na cadeira e esperou.

Porém, o tempo foi passando e nada dela chegar. Ficou sentado lá horas, minutos e segundos, apenas imaginando o que iria acontecer. A cada instante, seu nervosismo aumentava. E se ela não viesse? E se estivesse com tanta raiva que estava fugindo dele? E se ele nunca mais tivesse chance com ela?

Porém, já era bem tarde quando Valeska entrou. Ele já estava quase adormecendo sobre os livros; ao vê-la ali, esqueceu por um minuto de toda a timidez e exclamou, feliz:

- Você veio!...

Ela pareceu surpresa; deu um passinho pra trás, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam levemente vermelhas.

- B... bom, eu... eu saí tarde hoje... vim buscar um livro... o toque de recolher está quase pra soar, então... vou só dar uma lida no material e dormir...

Ele suspirou, triste. Por essa não esperava; perdera a noção do tempo ali. Mesmo assim, aquilo era um sinal de que ela não o odiava. Mas o pior começava ali: e agora, o que fazer? Sua coragem momentânea havia se dissipado, e as mãos voltavam a tremer. A voz sumiu... será que seria mais um dia perdido?

A noviça pegou o livro que queria da estante e entregou à bibliotecária, olhando de relance para Xavier. Quando terminou de assinar a nota de aluguel, pegou as coisas de cima da mesa.

- Bem, então... boa noite...

E rumou para a porta, como sempre fazia. Mas algo dentro de Xavier despertou: não podia deixar acontecer mais uma vez. Afinal, que tipo de homem ele era?

- E... espera!

Ela parou, surpresa, segurando a porta aberta.

- S-sim?

- É que... eu... er... – seu rosto corou violentamente. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo e continuou: - É que... eu... gosto... eu gostaria de ajudar você, sim! Por favor...

Nesse exato instante, uma sirene soou em toda a Catedral. Toque de recolher. Valeska piscou, confusa, mas logo depois abriu um sorriso, meio envergonhada.

- Er... pode ser amanhã?

~*~

A partir dali, as coisas só melhoraram para Xavier. Os dois passaram a se encontrar todas as noites, na biblioteca, para estudar. Ele logo descobriu que a dificuldade de Valeska era na matéria em que ele mais gostava, e isso facilitava em muito as coisas. Só de olhar para os livros já sabia de tudo que precisava explicar, e as notas muito bem organizadas dela também ajudavam bastante.

Logo ele não estava só explicando coisas sobre Controle Mágico, como também de todas as outras matérias, e até fazia comentários sobre a vida de monge. Ela parecia sempre muito interessada, apesar de querer se tornar sacerdotisa, e a cada encontro os dois ficavam mais amigos. O rapaz foi aos poucos perdendo a timidez, até que três meses depois já nem gaguejava ao vê-la. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha suas recaídas, quando ele percebeu que ela estava assistindo a um de seus treinos, e a partir daí errou todas as katas do dia, as mesmas pelas quais ele ganhara tantos elogios.

Valeska (agora conhecida apenas como Val) também lhe ensinou a organizar melhor os cadernos, a procurar conteúdo e a administrar os horários. Com os conselhos dela, o monge percebeu que agora não só se sentia menos cansado, como tinha um pouco mais de tempo de sobra. Aos poucos, seus encontros foram deixando de ser estritamente estudiosos, e foram se tornando amigos mais próximos. Mesmo assim, Xavier não pôde deixar de notar que, fora ele e as duas novicinhas com quem ela sempre andava (a Camila e a outra, amiga de Albert e que ele nunca lembrava o nome), Valeska não parecia ter contato com mais ninguém.

Ele também descobriu um pouco mais sobre ela: era sobrinha da Madre Superiora e prima de Fey, o que explicava o modo íntimo – e até meio carinhoso – com que a senhora a tratava. Era de certa forma estranho, já que a Madre era conhecida por não hesitar em cortar a própria carne se fosse necessário, mas Xavier tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso. A princípio ficou meio receoso ao saber disso, e até estranhou não ter reparado no sobrenome, mas logo notou que ela não tinha nem uma gota de sangue deles. Gostava de estudar, e tudo que alcançava parecia ser por puro esmero, diferente do primo que tinha tudo que queria graças à influência da Madre.

Era uma menina bastante envergonhada, como ele; por vezes teve os mesmos engasgos de horas que Xavier tinha, mesmo que alguém apenas lhe perguntasse a que horas seria o jantar. E tudo isso, mais o jeitinho fofo com que ela fazia tudo e sua beleza estonteante, apenas faziam com que o monge se apaixonasse mais e mais a cada dia.

- Não sei não, Xavier... – comentou Albert algum tempo depois, quando se encontraram para o almoço. O cavaleiro vinha de uma sessão de treino da guarda, mas parecia que estava estagiando em uma guerra de tão faminto. Havia um corte meio feio em sua bochecha, que Xavier curou com magia antes de começarem a comer, sem contar as inúmeras marcas na armadura geralmente limpa. – Essa menina ainda tem alguma coisa estranha... eu só não sei o que é, mas assim que eu descobrir...

- Isso é paranóia sua. – respondeu o mais novo. – Em todo esse tempo que a conheço, nunca vi ela fazer nada de suspeito. Ela nem sequer fala direito com o Fey! E olha que ele é primo dela. Vai ver ela também sente que ele não presta pra anda...

- Não sei, ainda acho que tem coisa a mais... eu passei a semana treinando com a Kyrie, amiga dela, de novo, e ela me disse que ela anda meio estranha... completamente diferente, agindo como se tivesse escondendo alguma coisa...

Então, Xavier parou, o garfo a meio caminho da boca. Virou-se para o amigo, assustado.

- Albert, e se...

- ... Se?

- E se ela... ela... meu Deus, cara, e se ela gosta de mim também?

- Nesse caso, o problema dela é mais sério do que eu imaginava. – riu o loiro. – Se manca! Ela mal falava com você, agora tá apaixonada?

- É, mas... pensa bem, ela só fala comigo... só comigo... por que ela faria isso se não gostasse de mim?

O cavaleiro abriu a boca para responder, mas não soube o que dizer; o monge estufou o peito, triunfante.

- Viu? Viu só? Você não tem motivos pra negar! Meu Deus, será que é isso mesmo? Mas... e se for, o que é que eu faço? Como... como é que eu faço pra saber?

O mais velho deu de ombros.

- Ah, isso é fácil. É só dar um beijo nela.

- O QUE?! – berrou o outro, assustado, dando um pulo da cadeira. Todos os outros estudantes viraram-se em sua direção, e ele sentou o mais rápido que pôde, completamente vermelho. – Eu... eu não posso beijá-la! Tá maluco? – prosseguiu, sussurrando. – Os namoros são proibidos aqui na Catedral, se alguém nos pega estamos fritos! Além disso, e se ela não gostar do beijo? E se ela achar que eu fui longe demais? E se ela acabar ficando com raiva de mim? E se não falar comigo nunca mais? – então baixou os olhos para o prato, nervoso. – Caramba, Albert, _eu nem sequer sei beijar_! E se... se eu machucar ela, ou alguma coisa do tipo?

- Cara, quer parar de se preocupar? É só um beijo! – o loiro riu, mas sem parar de comer.

- Sério? É só um beijo, é? E quantas garotas você já beijou, por acaso? – perguntou Xavier, meio emburrado. Albert largou a colher, surpreso. Contou alguma coisa nos dedos, depois coçou a cabeça, o rosto ficando levemente vermelho.

- Nenhuma, mas...

- Tá vendo só? – o monge apontou o dedo na cara do outro. – Se fosse uma coisa tão simples assim, você também já teria namorado! Como pode me dizer que "é só um beijo", se você também não sabe como é? E olha que você é mais velho...

- Ah, eu não tenho culpa! – respondeu ele, meio irritado. – Nunca apareceu nenhuma garota que realmente valesse a pena beijar! Aliás, se eu pudesse mesmo escolher alguém pra beijar, seria a Iris...

- O que tem eu? – soou uma voz doce e meio infantil atrás dele.

Não era ninguém menos que Iris. Albert se virou mais rápido que um raio, chegando a jogar a cadeira no chão.

- S-s-s-s-senho-senhorita Iris! – e fez uma ligeira continência para saudá-la. – O-o-o-o que está fazendo aqui?!

- Não mude de assunto, Albert! – ela apontou para ele com o dedo, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança. – Sei muito bem que estava falando de mim, e quero saber o que era!

Era relativamente engraçado ver a cena, pois Iris era muito mais baixa que Albert, e vê-lo tão constrangido sendo repreendido por alguém muito menor e mais fraca que ele era cômico. Por dentro, Xavier ria da situação, mas forçava-se a fazer cara séria.

- N-n-n-não era nada! Eu... só estava... er... comentando quem eu elegeria pra Madre Superiora! Só isso!

- Sei... – ela fez uma cara de desconfiada, sacudindo a longa cabeleira castanha. – Bem, você com certeza não elegeria o irmão Simas para Madre! – e se virou de repente. – E você, Xavier, em quem votaria?

- Ah... – o monge quase se engasgou. – Eu... bom... eu não elegeria ninguém, acho que a Madre que temos hoje é excelente... sabe como é, ela é tão... tão...

- Esquisita... – comentou Iris por alto.

- Isso mesmo! – continuou Xavier. - Ela é tão esquisit... NÃO! Quero dizer... bem, é que... espera, o que é esquisito?

- Essa sua abotoadura, Albert. – a sacerdotisa aproximou o rosto do peito dele para observar a abotoadura. – Ela está meio torta... não a deixou cair em algum lugar? Acho que não está prendendo direito... devia pedir outra a Sir Taion.

- Ah... claro... claro que sim... – ele deu um sorriso amarelo. Intimamente, achava que tinha muitas outras qualidades que valiam mais a pena de serem citadas do que uma abotoadura torta. – Mas deixando isso de lado, o que veio fazer aqui, senhorita Iris?

- Ué, tem algum problema? – ela fez uma carinha emburrada. – Será que não posso vir aqui falar com você? É, você deve mesmo me odiar...

- NÃO! Não... digo... é que...

- Albert não está acostumado a você vir lhe visitar na hora do almoço, senhorita Iris. – ajudou Xavier antes que o loiro dissesse mais alguma besteira.

- Sei... bem, de qualquer forma, não vim lhe "visitar". Todos os membros da Cavalaria devem comparecer lá em cima. Temos um assunto a tratar com vocês. Então, como sou sua supervisora aqui na Catedral, me pediram para chamá-lo...

- Ah... claro... – concordou ele, mesmo querendo comer mais um pouco. – Bom, então, X, vou indo...

Os dois se despediram e Albert se foi, acompanhado pela "reencarnação da deusa da Suprema Beleza". Xavier respirou fundo, muitíssimo aliviado.

- Caramba... eu me imagino na pele dele. Meu Deus, imagine se a Val escuta eu falando uma coisa dessas...

E riu sozinho. Mesmo assim, deu uma olhada ao redor, para garantir que ela não tinha ouvido nada. Do jeito que as clérigas dali tinham os passos leves... acabou encontrando sua amada sentada na mesa de sempre, junto com as duas amigas. Conversava de maneira tranqüila, mas ainda assim meio envergonhada. Seria possível mesmo que a única pessoa que não a inibia era ele? E o pior... ela estaria mesmo apaixonada por ele?

A prova se fez três dias depois.


	4. Doce Sonho

**_Cap. 3  
Doce sonho_**

- O equilíbrio da energia concentrada na esfera depende de uma série de fatores, que vão desde a força usada para conjurá-la, o tempo em que ela foi criada e quanto tempo passou até que ela vá ser usada, a resistência do monge, etc. Tudo isso irá influenciar no dano...

O irmão Chris bateu no quadro, apontando para um esquema complicadíssimo sobre partes vitais do corpo humano. Estavam trabalhando sobre o Punho Supremo de Asura, uma das aulas mais complicadas que Xavier já tinha assistido na vida. Apesar de saber trabalhar bem com o golpe no campo de batalha, precisava aperfeiçoar a técnica também, por mais complicado que fosse. Mesmo assim, sua cabeça estava quase fundindo, e ele tinha certeza de que teria dever de casa extra para essa semana.

Entretanto, a explicação do professor foi interrompida quando leves batidinhas soaram na porta.

- Entre – respondeu ele.

- Com licença, professor... – uma noviça de cabelos loiros entrou. – A Madre Superiora gostaria de falar com o senhor... hmmm... – ela parou e pegou um papel no bolso. Antes de anunciar o nome, uma certa tensão se formou na sala. – Xavier... Xavier Light.

O monge levantou a cabeça, assustado.

- E-eu?

- É o senhor? – ela guardou o papel. – Bem... pode vir comigo, por favor?

Ele olhou relutante para o professor. Irmão Chris apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça:

- Você ouviu a moça, Light. Vá ver o que a Madre quer. Só espero que não demore, essa aula é importante...

Ele concordou e saiu da sala, acompanhado pela novicinha. Os dois subiram alguns lances de escada, calados.

- Er... você sabe o que a Madre quer comigo? – perguntou Xavier depois de um tempo. A menina deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia. Só estou passando o recado. Mas se quer saber a minha opinião, não deve ser coisa boa. Sabia que desde que a gestão da Lady Dolores começou, o índice de desistência dos votos da Igreja aumentou em 30%?

- Eu... – ele ficou sem saber o que dizer. – Não, não sabia... como descobriu isso?

- Tenho meus meios...

E riu sozinha. Ela parou em frente a uma sala de aula vazia sem dar sequer um aviso, e isso fez com que Xavier desse mais alguns passos sem ela.

- Por que parou?

- Ora essa. A Madre quer te ver.

- Então, por que parou? Vamos logo, se eu me atrasar pra chegar no escritório dela, ela vai me arrancar a cabeça...

Mas a menina negou com a cabeça.

- Ela não está no escritório. Quer dizer, ela está, mas não é lá que ela quer te ver. Ela pediu pra você esperar aqui dentro.

Ele estranhou o jeito da menina falar. "Se ela quer falar comigo, por que está me esperando nessa sala? Tem alguma coisa errada aqui..." Mesmo assim, voltou e parou perto da porta.

Mas a garota estranha não esperou resposta. Caminhou até Xavier, e aproximou-se a ponto de beijá-lo. Olhou-o nos olhos, e pegou-o na mão.

- Você... confia na Madre? – seu olhar era profundo e sincero.

- Eu... bem, er... – ele perdeu a fala. A atitude da noviça estava lhe deixando sem jeito. – Acho... acho que sim...

- Pois eu não. – e puxou-o com tudo, fazendo-o entrar na sala. Em seguida, bateu a porta, trancando-o lá dentro. – Mesmo assim, vou fazer o que ela me pediu... sabe, não quero ter motivos para desistir da Vocação...

Em seguida, passos soaram, indicando que ela estava se afastando do local. Xavier tentou abrir a porta; era inútil. Estava definitivamente trancado.

- Mas o que... foi isso? – suspirou, tentando mexer a maçaneta. – Que garota mais estranha... onde já se viu...

- Eu... eu sinto muito... – uma voz soou do fundo da sala. – É que eu não sabia como te chamar, e não queria que ninguém nos visse a sós...

Ao reconhecer a voz, o corpo de Xavier se arrepiou inteiro. Virou-se, e viu Valeska saindo de trás de uma cadeira, completamente vermelha. Tinha um pacotinho nas mãos.

- Ah... Val... – o monge sorriu, extremamente sem graça. – Eu... er... se queria falar comigo, podia ter ido me chamar...

- Eu já disse que não queria que ninguém nos visse... – a noviça foi se aproximando. Os cabelos estavam completamente soltos hoje. – É que... eu queria ficar sozinha com você...

Ele engoliu em seco. Seu coração acelerou mais do que um Peco-peco em uma corrida. Observou a garota se aproximar mais e mais dele. "Ah meu Deus, será que... será que... o que... o que eu faço agora?!"

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela estendeu as mãos, mostrando o embrulho.

- Bom... Fe-feliz aniversário, Xavier...

Ele piscou. Olhou a garota sorrindo, constrangida. A sala estava com as luzes apagadas, e a única luz que entrava era das janelas perto do teto, mas mesmo assim dava pra ver que ela estava completamente vermelha.

- Eu... obrigado... sabe, eu... realmente não estava esperando... mas... como sabia que era hoje?

- Perguntei à minha tia. – e ela deu um sorrisinho. – Pedi pra ela que desse um jeitinho de me deixar falar com você, e ela disse que eu podia usar o nome dela pra te tirar da sala. Aí eu pedi pra Camila fazer isso por mim... você não se importa, não é?

- Claro que não! – respondeu ele, também constrangido. – Eu... não comemoro meu aniversário há anos... obrigado...

Os dois ficaram algum tempo se encarando, um sorriso meio bobo no rosto de ambos. Valeska, então, apontou para o embrulho.

- Er... pode abrir...

- Ah... claro! Eu vou abrir...

Ele revirou o pacote, desembrulhando-o. Quando finalmente terminou de rasgar o papel, abriu a caixinha e tirou uma bandana branca.

- É muito bonita... obrigado mesmo...

- É uma Bandana do Sangue Fervente. Dizem que ela te ajuda a concentrar sua força... achei que fosse lhe ajudar no treino... aqui, deixa eu te ajudar...

Val pegou a bandana das mãos dele, e ficou na ponta dos pés para amarrá-la em sua testa. Porém, mesmo se esticando ao máximo ela estava tendo trabalho pra se equilibrar.

- Er... pode deixar, eu coloco...

- Não se preocupa... eu consigo... é só me esticar... um pouquinho...

Mas justamente na hora de dar o último nó, ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo por cima de Xavier. Ele conseguiu apoiá-la, abraçando-a, e ela acabou com o rosto em seu peito.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou a noviça – Sou uma desajeitada mesmo... eu sinto muito...

- Não... não tem problema... – seu coração estava a mil; não sabia se ela estava percebendo isso, nem queria saber. – Está tudo bem...

- Acho que deixei a bandana cair... – ela tentou olhar por trás de Xavier, para enxergar o acessório no chão. – Me perdoe... eu só queria que você usasse meu presente...

- Não, não se preocupe com isso agora... – ele respirou fundo. Talvez essa fosse a hora que ele estava tanto esperando. Não, isso não era certo. Precisava manter toda a calma, pensar direito no que ia fazer...

- Mas eu tenho que me preocupar! Nem sei se vamos conseguir achá-la de novo nesse breu... ah, Xavier, me perdoe... se eu puder fazer alguma coisa pra compensar...

- Na verdade, tem uma coisa, sim...

Ele a puxou mais pra perto. Olhou-a nos olhos. Seu sangue corria rapidamente, o coração disparado.

- ... Sim?

Então, completamente ansioso, sem saber o que fazer, ele colou os lábios aos dela. Abraçou-a ainda mais forte. Passaram alguns segundos assim, até que ele a soltou, completamente assustado.

- Eu... ah, meu Deus... – e deu alguns passos pra trás. – Eu... eu sinto muito... eu só... é que eu gosto muito de... eu gosto muito de... de você...

"O que estou dizendo?", pensou ele imediatamente. Aquilo estava passando dos limites. Ela nunca mais iria falar com ele...

Se sentia como uma criança de 5 anos. Estava completamente encabulado, e não sabia o que dizer para amenizar a situação. Não devia tê-la beijado...

- Eu g-g-gosto de v-você desde... desde que te vi... por f-favor, não fique com raiva... eu só... se você quiser, eu nunca mais te procuro...

Mas ele parou de falar de repente. Ao olhar Val de novo, viu que ela estava rindo; envergonhada, mas rindo.

- Você é uma gracinha, Xavier.

Ele ficou ainda mais encabulado. Por alguma razão, não conseguiu encará-la nos olhos, então ficou de cabeça baixa. Valeska foi se aproximando dele de novo.

- Sabe... sabe que eu gostei disso?... – ela levou um dedo aos lábios, ainda sorrindo. – Na verdade... eu não me importaria se acontecesse de novo... acho até que gostaria...

O monge engoliu em seco, confuso. Sentia-se mais nervoso do que se ela tivesse dito que o odiava. Mesmo assim, estava feliz...

- Será que você poderia... – pediu ela. – Só mais uma vez?

Ele deu dois passos à frente. Ela estendeu os braços, para que ele pudesse abraçá-la novamente, e ele assim o fez. Deslizou uma mão pelo rosto dela.

- Val, eu te amo...

Puxando-a mais pra perto, ele foi conduzindo seu rosto, beijando-a novamente. Aos poucos, foi perdendo a vergonha, se entregando mais à sensação. Estava exatamente onde sempre quis estar: com Valeska ali, em seus braços, sem que ninguém atrapalhasse. Era uma sensação doce e quente, que lhe fazia sentir bem.

Aos poucos, a garota foi aprofundando o beijo, esfregando a língua nos lábios, puxando-os e mordiscando-os. Isso só provocava Xavier ainda mais. Foi perdendo a inibição aos poucos, arrumando coragem para fazer mais carícias. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela, trançando os dedos e desarrumando os fios rosados. A cada minuto que passava, o contato ia se aprofundando mais, e o beijo ia ficando mais sedento.

Quando menos esperava, a língua dela não estava mais brincando com os lábios, e sim deslizando para dentro da boca dele, de um jeito sofisticado e sensual. O monge puxou-a mais pra perto, como se ela pudesse escorregar se ele a soltasse. Aos poucos, foram se virando, e quando menos esperava ele já a encostava na parede. A mão que esfregava os cabelos fazia um carinho gostoso na nuca, e a outra foi descendo, escorregando pelos ombros e braços, e se trançando na cintura novamente.

A falta de ar venceu, e os dois se separaram, arfantes. Xavier apoiou uma das mãos na parede, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos esverdeados da garota. Respirava com dificuldade, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Então, de repente, sorriu.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso...

Ela riu também.

- É, como eu pensei... foi seu primeiro?

O rapaz corou. A insegurança voltava a lhe atingir lentamente.

- Bem... f-foi... foi tão ruim assim?!

- Não... quer dizer... é que, não sei... foi o meu primeiro também... não sei o que dizer...

- Ah, não, não tem nada a ver! Se você provasse uma fruta nova, poderia dizer se ela é gostosa ou não sem ter provado outra.

- Não é verdade!

- É sim, você sabe que é... eu não sei beijar. Pode falar isso na minha cara. Não vou ficar chateado...

- Não é isso! – Valeska deu um tapinha no braço dele. – É que, sei lá... vai ver só precisamos praticar...

- Bom... acho que sei de um jeito pra resolver isso...

Ele foi se aproximando dela de novo. Porém, antes que pudessem voltar a se beijar, um sino badalou ao longe, indicando o intervalo das aulas. Pararam no meio do caminho e se entreolharam.

- Er... acho que... temos que almoçar... – sorriu ela.

- É... também acho...

- Isso fica entre nós dois, né? Você sabe... se minha tia descobrir que eu não vim só te dar o presente de aniversário, bota nós dois pra fora...

Ele a abraçou.

- Esqueça disso. Não vou contar pra ninguém. Não quero te prejudicar.

- Obrigada...

- Só mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- Isso... bom... – ele ficou novamente vermelho. – Isso vai acontecer de novo? Quer dizer... bom...

- Se você quiser, eu quero. – ela piscou, abrindo um sorriso. Em seguida, empurrou-o delicadamente pra longe, indo na direção da porta. – Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei... sabia que você é o monge mais fofinho daqui da Catedral? Gosto muito de você... já faz algum tempo...

Dando mais uma piscadela, ela saiu da sala, deixando Xavier completamente embasbacado.

~*~

- Cara, tá passando bem? – perguntou Albert preocupado, ao chegar de um treino exaustivo e ver a cara de Xavier deitado sobre a mesa do almoço. Brincava distraidamente com o garfo.

- Melhor, impossível, Al... melhor, impossível.

Ele enrolou dois fiozinhos de macarrão e começou a empilhar num canto do prato, um sorriso boboca no rosto.

- Cara... sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a nunca brincar com a comida, não? Se não tá com fome, ao menos não estraga...

- Claro, ótimo...

O loiro fechou um pouco a cara.

- Bom, só espero que você não esteja doente... tava querendo falar com você, sabe o que a Iris e o pessoal me disseram na reunião daquele dia?

- Sim, sim... – o monge continuava a arrumar o macarrão. – É verdade...

- Você tá ao menos ouvindo o que eu tô falando?

- Claro que sim... tem toda a minha atenção...

Albert parou. Apontou para o teto, aparentemente nervoso:

- Ih, olha lá, cara! Tem uma multidão de Serial Killers e Antonios descendo pela chaminé do Salão! Eles vão começar a comer as mesas daqui a pouco! O que vamos fazer?

- Puxa, que bom... – sorriu Xavier. Colocou uma azeitona bem no meio do macarrão, e seu sorriso se alargou.– Estavam demorando...

O cavaleiro bateu na testa com a mão. Então, olhou do outro lado do salão e falou bem baixinho.

- Hmm, engraçado, a Valeska não me parece bem, né?

- O que? Como assim? – Xavier ergueu os olhos assustado, procurando a menina por todo o salão. – O que ela tem? Onde está? Cadê ela?

- Bem aqui. – Albert ergueu a mão.

- Aqui aonde? Onde? Não tô v... AI! – o mais velho desceu a mão com tudo no pescoço do outro, fazendo a pele estalar. – Filho de uma... por que fez isso?

- Porque você não tava escutando nada do que eu dizia! Ora essa... foi só falar na Valeska e você se virou rapidinho...

- Nada a ver! Eu ouvi tudo que você falou!

- Não me diga! E o que foi que eu disse, então?

- Que... – o monge parou. – Que... er...

- Olha só! Não ouviu nada! Meu Deus, cara... hoje você tá doidinho! Sinceramente, o que aconteceu com você, a mosca da Burrice te ferrou ou o que?

- Não é nada disso... – ele responde, ainda distraído. – Eu só não tô pensando em nada disso agora...

- Então no que tá pensando? Aliás, isso eu não preciso nem perguntar, né? Sua mente é tão obscura quanto Água Benta.

- Tá bom, você tem razão... tô pensando nela, sim. – ele deu um sorrisinho sem-graça. – Mas você há de convir que na minha situação, não haveria como pensar em outra coisa...

- Ah, é? E qual é a sua "circunstância especial"?

- Eu beijei ela. – ele falou, bem baixinho. Albert quase caiu da cadeira.

- Fala sério! Como... como isso foi acontecer?

Xavier explicou como tudo aconteceu. A cada novo fato da história, Albert ia se surpreendendo mais e mais.

- Cara, que inveja... – resmungou ele. – Eu sou o mais velho, e acabou que você beijou ela primeiro de que eu...

- Como assim, "primeiro de que eu"? Você também é a fim dela?!

- Tá doido, cara?! Deus que me livre... ainda sou mais a Iris. Mas sim... então vocês tão namorando?

Xavier abriu a boca para responder, mas começou a analisar o fato com mais calma, e de repente seu sorriso se abriu mais uma vez.

- Namo... rando? Ei... é verdade... a gente tá namorando! Nossa... eu tô namorando com ela... – e agarrou o amigo pela roupa, sacudindo-o. - Dá pra acreditar nisso? A gente tá namorando! Namor...

- Quer calar a boca? Assim todo o refeitório vai ouvir! - o monge se calou imediatamente. Ficou levemente vermelho. – Se quer mesmo levar esse relacionamento a sério, é melhor começar a ter discrição. Imagina se a Madre descobre que vocês tão namorando debaixo do nariz dela? Ela é sobrinha dela, cara! Se toca!

Ele concordou, meio sem jeito.

- É, você tem razão... – mesmo assim, Xavier deu um sorrisinho. – Mesmo assim, não consigo parar de pensar nela... é como se o resto do mundo não fosse mais importante de um dia pro outro...

- Sei... nesse caso, acho que não vai querer saber o que eu tenho aqui, não é? – o loiro puxou alguma coisa embrulhada de debaixo da capa, sacudindo-a e guardando de volta.

- Espera aí... – chamou o monge, confuso, tentando tirar a coisa das mãos dele. - Ei, o que...

- Ué, você não disse que nada mais no mundo não te interessava? Então eu acho que isso daqui também não vai... mas tudo bem, eu quero o seu galho.

E deu com a coisa na cabeça do mais novo de leve, deixando-o pegar. Estava embrulhada em papel de presente dourado. Ele o pegou, e abriu: era um livro grosso, de capa dura, chamado "Dez Passos para ir de Monge a Mestre".

- Eu... puxa, obrigado, eu... nem sei o que dizer... – agradeceu Xavier, todo sem-graça. Albert apenas riu.

- Não liga pra isso... – e fez um cafuné no amigo. – Feliz aniversário, "maninho".

~*~

A biblioteca estava mais lotada do que de costume. Todos os cavaleiros tinham se reunido ali, para uma pesquisa sobre fatos históricos ocorridos em determinada época. Iris tinha lhes dado a missão de solucionar um caso (fictício) de assassinato, e eles teriam de investigar para encontrar o criminoso.

A complexidade da tarefa era tanta que o sinal já havia tocado há dez minutos e nenhum deles tinha descido ainda. Albert era o mais concentrado da turma: puxava livros toda hora, folheava páginas, fazia anotações e começava tudo de novo. Estava tendo tanto trabalho aquele mês que estava quase desistindo de se tornar membro de Elite da cavalaria. Se não fosse pelo apoio da própria Iris, teria largado o curso, assim como todos os 26 outros candidatos que tinham parado no meio do caminho.

Agora só havia seis pessoas em sua turma. Estavam dispersos pelo local de estudo, concentrados, estudando livros e pergaminhos. Pareciam mais concentrados até do que os próprios noviços.

- ACHEI! – soou um berro de repente. Albert deu um pulo da mesa, apontando com o dedo pra cima.

- Isso é muito bom, Albert, mas _você não deve gritar aqui! _– repreendeu Iris, sorrindo. Ele se sentou, constrangido, tentando se esconder do olhar de todos. A sacerdotisa foi andando até ele. – Mesmo assim, gosto desse seu entusiasmo. Bem, o que foi que descobriu?

- Olha só isso. – e começou a mostrar um monte de papéis bagunçados e cheios de anotações. – Aconteceu um caso parecido com o meu em 1710. O assassino foi preso três anos depois do primeiro ataque, após a morte de 33 moças, uma pra cada mês do ano, todas estranguladas do mesmo jeito, com a mesma marca estranha no pescoço. – e puxou mais um papel embaixo de uma pilha de livros. Falava tudo de maneira rápida e ansiosa. – E olha só, nos últimos 3 meses não teve nenhum ataque. Ele tinha se escondido mais, porque a pista dele estava quente demais e ele estava a ponto de ser pego. Mas a cavalaria foi mais esperta, e cercou ele... estava escondido em uma casa bem velha e acabada perto de Aldebaran, a única cidade em que ele tinha atacado uma mulher a menos. Sabe porque? Porque a segurança da cidade era sempre reforçada, e por ser meio elitista, ele não conseguia se infiltrar muito facilmente. Dava trabalho demais. Só que dessa vez, tinha dado certo. E ele já tinha escolhido a vítima... que corresponde à pessoa que procurou o serviço!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar as conclusões dele. Quando ele finalmente parou de falar, arfante como se tivesse feito um discurso emocionado de no mínimo duas horas, Iris abriu um sorriso que o fez derreter.

- Puxa, Albert, você é mesmo demais! – ela bateu palmas, sorridente. – Encontrou o assassino por primeiro! E nossa, achou até mais coisas do que eu queria... – ela passou os olhos por todas as anotações espalhadas na mesa. Falava como uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um brinquedo novo. – Se colocar tudo isso no seu relatório final, não vejo porque não te dar uma nota máxima!

O loiro deu um sorriso aberto, completamente orgulhoso por ter feito tudo perfeitamente e estar sendo elogiado por Iris. A moreninha bateu palmas e chamou a turma.

- Tá legal gente, acho que nosso objetivo de hoje foi alcançado. Ao pessoal que não conseguiu terminar a pesquisa ainda, quero que separe todo o material e termine no final de semana. Quero esse relatório pronto na terça, ok? Agora, recolham o material de vocês e desçam logo, o senhor Taion anda brigando comigo porque vocês andam chegando atrasados no treinamento infernal dele. – e revirou os olhos. – Sinceramente, ferir os alunos em lutas de espadas... onde já se viu? Bem, isso é tudo!

Os outros alunos foram recolhendo o material e saindo, olhando invejosos para Albert, que estava ajudando a empilhar os livros espalhados pela mesa. Entregou todos na mão da bibliotecária, que deu uma piscadela pra ele.

- Melhor da turma de novo, né, Albert? Alguém anda querendo se formar mais cedo...

- Não é nada disso... – respondeu ele. – Eu só tento fazer o meu melhor... o que não é muito difícil, claro!

- Sei... e você odeia quando a irmã Iris o elogia, né? – a escrivã deu uma risada, ao ver o cavaleiro ficando ainda mais vermelho. Ele virou-se pra tentar esconder o rosto, e viu sua monitora recolhendo os apontamentos dos alunos.

- Eu... er... ah, senhorita Iris! – chamou, correndo até e fugindo das moças que riam dele. – Se importa se eu levar os livros? Parecem estar pesados... a senhora pode acabar se machucando...

- Claro que não me importo, Albert. Você faz isso todo dia, mesmo...

Ele agradeceu, pegando os livros que Iris apontava, ignorando um "puxa-saco!" sussurrado por uma das noviças sentadas na mesa mais próxima. Foram descendo o corredor juntos.

- Sabe, fiquei realmente impressionada com você hoje, Al. – sorriu Iris. – Realmente se superou... e eu achando que você não podia ser melhor do que já era! Duvido que não seja admitido em breve...

- N-não é bem assim... – ele respondeu, voltando a ficar vermelho. – A cavalaria não anda precisando de investigadores agora. Duvido muito que eu consiga passar de soldado... e o pior, o senhor Taion disse que só tem turnos a partir das 5 da tarde... vou ter que passar a noite em claro de novo.

- Ora vamos, não desanime! – a moreninha deu um tapinha nas costas do aluno. – Duvido que eles não o aceitem como investigador assim que a minha Carta de Recomendação chegar nas mãos deles. Quem é seu supervisor, mesmo?

Albert parou no meio do caminho.

- Você... digo, a senhora... vai me fazer uma Carta de Recomendação?

- Claro que vou! Por que a surpresa? Você é meu melhor aluno, já disse. Se fosse por mim, já estaria empregado, mas gosto de te ter nas minhas turmas... é divertido ver os outros tentando chegar a seu nível! Aumenta o espírito competitivo...

O loiro quase atirou todos os livros pro ar de tanta felicidade. Iris lhe faria uma carta de recomendação. E ainda tinha dito que gostava de estar com ele... era um sonho, só podia ser.

- Al, porque está aí parado com essa cara de bocó? – chamou ela, despertando-o de seu transe. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- S-senhorita... senhorita Iris, eu...

- Iris.

- C-c-c-como?!

- Iris, e não senhorita Iris. Já lhe disse que não precisa me tratar com todo esse rigor quando estivermos a sós. Pode me chamar só de Iris. Mesmo porque, a essa hora não sou mais sua monitora... agora, será que podemos ir? Sabe, tenho horário pra entregar esses livros, se a irmã Keyla não os ver sobre a mesa dela antes das uma, terei problemas...

O cavaleiro continuou andando, completamente empolgado. Seria capaz de dar cambalhotas. Aquele só podia ser o dia mais feliz da vida dele.

Mas a felicidade acabou assim que alguma coisa esbarrou nele. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio, e foi ao chão com todos os livros. Iris deu um gritinho de preocupação.

- Ah meu Deus, Albert! Você está bem?

- Está tudo bem... eu acho... – ele começou a recolher os livros, quando enxergou o que o fez cair: uma novicinha de cabelos brancos. Tinha quase a metade da estatura dele. – Ah... Ky-chan?

- Iris-san, Albert-kun, sinto muito por isso... – desculpou-se ela, tentando ajudar a recolher toda aquela bagunça. – É que estou com muita pressa...

- Não tem problema, Kyrie. – Iris também se abaixou. – Mas porque essa correria toda? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem, sim e não... Iris-san, se importa se eu roubar o Albert-kun por um segundinho?

Albert tomou um susto. Bem lá dentro, não queria se afastar da sacerdotisa que tanto amava, mas também não queria decepcionar Kyrie. Era raro vê-la naquela aflição, e isto o deixava seriamente preocupado.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – respondeu Iris. - Senhor Albert, não se preocupe com os livros, já estamos perto da sala, pode deixar que eu os levo. Vá atender a pequena Kyrie.

- Mas... eu...

- Já disse, não se preocupe, senhor Albert. Estarei esperando ansiosa pelo seu relatório sobre o pseudo-assassinato. E por favor, não se atrase para o treino...

Ela se despediu do aluno com um sorriso, recolhendo os livros de maneira tranqüila. Albert foi andando com Kyrie para longe.

- Bom, o que foi, Ky-chan? Você tá mesmo com uma cara horrível...

- É que... Albert-kun, se importa se ficarmos a sós?

Ele deu de ombros. Passou um braço pelos ombros da menina e conduziu-a até o corredor mais próximo. Então, encarou-a nos olhos, já meio nervoso.

- Aqui está bom pra você?

Kyrie concordou com a cabeça. Olhou duas vezes para ver se não tinha ninguém mais no corredor, e foi direto ao assunto.

- É sobre aquele seu amigo, Albert-kun.

Albert se espantou, preocupado. Puxou-a mais pra perto da parede, abaixando a voz.

- O que... o que aconteceu, Kyrie? Xavier se machucou? O que...

- Não, não é nada disso. – ela suspirou. – Acalme-se, por favor. Ouça... ele e Valeska têm um caso, não é?

O loiro engasgou.

- Cl-cl-claro que não! Kyrie, de onde... de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Ah, por favor, Albert, deixe o sigilo pra depois! – reclamou ela, baixando ainda mais a voz. – Disso eu já sei há muito tempo! Não é sobre isso que quero falar.

- Bem... e qual é o problema, afinal? Se você não vai contar pra ninguém, então o que...

- É que... bom, eu briguei com a Val hoje.

- E...?

Kyrie respirou bem fundo antes de responder.

~*~

- Muito bem turma, não se esqueçam de estudar para o teste dessa semana! – berrou a irmã Carol para se sobrepor ao som dos sinos anunciando o final da manhã. – E pelo amor de Deus, parem de fazer algazarra nos corredores!

Xavier esperou a sala toda se esvaziar, para só então sair. Foi andando tranquilamente pelos corredores, esperando todos passarem na frente, quando, ao passar na frente da biblioteca, esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou ele, mas logo se calou ao ver quem era o desastrado: Albert. Parecia ter corrido toda a Catedral só para encontrá-lo. – Ué, cara, tá passando bem?

- Melhor impossível. Olha só, se importa de dar um pulinho aqui comigo? Preciso conversar uma coisa...

- Er... bom, eu queria almoçar cedo... – tentou desviar o monge. – Sabe como é, tem treino cedo hoje...

- Ótimo, maninho, meus parabéns. Agora, vem comigo. – e puxou-o pelo braço.

- E-espera aí, Albert, você tá ficando doido?! Que... – e foi forçado a entrar em uma sala vazia. – Posso saber qual é o problema?

- Maninho, o que eu tenho pra falar é muito sério. Não dava pra simplesmente falar no meio do corredor...

Porém, nessa hora Xavier reparou que quem trancou a porta da sala não foi Albert, e sim uma novicinha de cabelos brancos, a mesma que ele sempre vira andar com Valeska.

- E essa aí, quem é? Sua namorada, por acaso?

A menina ficou extremamente vermelha, e evitou comentar qualquer coisa virando o rosto e indo para perto do quadro. O monge e o cavaleiro estavam bem no meio da sala.

- Não é nada disso. – Albert nem sequer corou, coisa que faria normalmente sempre que ele era mencionado como namorado de alguém – especialmente de Iris. – Não sei se você já conhece ela, o nome dela é Kyrie.

Kyrie apenas acenou com a cabeça para cumprimentar. Ainda estava muito constrangida.

- Bom, e qual é a urgência? – Xavier cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede. Já estava irritado pela "delicadeza" com que o cavaleiro o chamou. – O que queria falar?

- É sobre a Valeska, Xavier. – o loiro pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, mas ele revirou os olhos. – Ela...

- Ah, não, não me venha com essa. – ele se desvencilhou. – Lá vem você me colocar contra ela de novo. Qual é o problema agora?

- Ela não é quem você pensa que é! – interrompeu Kyrie. – Por favor, escute ele, é muito sério...

- E você, quem _você_ pensa que é pra falar mal da Valeska? – irritou-se Xavier, fazendo a noviça se encolher.

- Xavier, não grite com ela, ela não tem culpa se você não consegue abrir as orelhas.. – respondeu Albert. – As duas brigaram hoje cedo, e...

- Ah, então é isso! – o monge bateu as mãos na bermuda, impaciente. – As duas têm uma briguinha, ela fica com raiva e vem me envenenar contra a Valeska, não é? Muito engenhoso... nossa, realmente muito criativo!

Albert perdeu a paciência. Agarrou Xavier pelo casaco e o atirou na parede, furioso.

- Xavier, eu te considero como se fosse um irmão, e você sabe disso – ameaçou, o punho fechado. - Mas se disser mais uma dessas besteiras a respeito dela, juro que vou...

- Ah claro, agora ela é a santa! Pelo amor de Deus, Albert, acha que vou acreditar em quem, em uma noviça qualquer cheia de "raivinha", ou na _minha namorada_, que eu conheço há muito mais tempo e em quem confio?

- Ela não é de confiança, Xavier! – rosnou o loiro, ainda mais irritado. – Kyrie anda com ela o tempo todo! Ela só quer te usar! Nem sequer teve a decência de guardar o segredo de vocês, por que isso ela conta toda noite pra quem quiser ouvir no dormitório das noviças! Espalhou pra todo mundo que você a amava, que daria tudo por ela! Será que ainda não reparou? Essa garota não vale nada!

Mas o monge perdeu a paciência. Empurrou Albert com um soco forte no rosto. O mais velho cambaleou, zonzo, mas se preparou para revidar.

- Morda sua língua antes de falar alguma coisa dela, Albert! – berrou Xavier. – Ela vale muito mais do que você dois somados! E por acaso têm provas do que dizem? Se ela é tão imprestável assim, podem me dar alguma prova disso?

- Escuta aqui, pra seu governo, Xavier, a Kyrie... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu um puxão em sua capa. Ao virar-se, notou a expressão da noviça. Tinha um olhar constrangido, e ao mesmo tempo suplicante, como se dissesse "Não conte". Ele se calou. Virou-se de novo para o mais novo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Vamos! Cadê a prova? Estou esperando! – rosnou novamente Xavier. Entretanto, Albert não respondeu; apenas baixou a guarda, respirando fundo. – Tá vendo? Arma esse fuzuê todo pra ofender a minha namorada, e não tem como provar. Você é ridículo, Albert. E pensar que achava que você era meu amigo...

O monge saiu pisando forte da sala, quase arrancando a maçaneta com os punhos. Albert sentou no chão, desapontado. Kyrie se abaixou, pondo a mão no rosto do cavaleiro e curando seu ferimento com magia.

- Sinto muito, Albert-kun... – sussurrou ela, fazendo o companheiro de batalhas se sentar na cadeira mais próxima. – Eu não podia contar... não posso...

- Não, Ky-chan, tá tudo bem. – ele passou a mão de leve nos cabelos esbranquiçados dela, dando um sorriso amarelo. – Eu entendo que não queira falar disso. Além disso, eu já devia saber desde o começo que ele não ia ouvir nada... – e a abraçou. – Não temos provas...

- Não fique triste, Albert-kun... – ela tentou consolá-lo. – Você fez o que pôde... um dia Xavier-san vai entender isso...

- Eu não estou triste, Kyrie, eu só...

- Já lhe disse milhares de vezes que o coração das pessoas não mente, meu amigo. – ela o abraçou mais forte. – E você já devia saber que não pode esconder seus sentimentos de mim...

Albert concordou baixinho. Fechou os olhos, sem saber se estava consolando ou sendo consolado por Kyrie.

"Xavier, seu idiota..."

~*~

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Xavier marchava pelo corredor, completamente furioso. Era inacreditável o que tinha acabado de acontecer: seu melhor amigo estava tentando lhe envenenar contra a pessoa que ele mais amava.

"Qual é o problema dele?", pensava. "Deve ser um invejoso, isso sim... só porque eu tô feliz com ela e ele não consegue nada com a Iris, vem tentar me separar dela! Dá pra acreditar nisso? E ainda por cima, aquela garota... vai ver foi por isso que elas brigaram, a Val deve ter percebido que tipo de amigas arrumou...

Ele se encostou na parede, perto de uma sala. Com toda essa discussão, tinha perdido a fome. Além disso, não queria descer e correr o risco de encontrar Albert na fila do almoço.

"Mas afinal de contas, o que foi que eles viram na Val?", ele continuou se perguntando, confuso. "Acusando ela sem provas... o que deu na cabeça dessa gente, meu Deus?" Ao refletir, a voz da razão se fez ouvir, e começou a sentir-se levemente triste por ter brigado com o único amigo. "Eu só queria saber o que ele ia dizer... claro que devia ser um monte de besteiras, mas mesmo assim... Albert não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que..."

Porém, nesse exato instante, sentiu um puxão forte no braço, e caiu dentro da sala. Ergueu os punhos, irritado, pensando que fosse o loiro de novo, mas tomou um susto ao ver quem estava trancando a porta: Valeska.

- Bom-dia, Xavier... – sorriu ela, já se entranhando nos braços do rapaz. Ele baixou a guarda, meio sem-graça. – Ué, aconteceu alguma coisa? Desculpe ter de te tirar pra conversar na hora do almoço, é que eu queria tanto te ver...

- Não tem problema. – o monge lhe afagou os cabelos, dando-lhe um beijo. – Também queria te ver... vem cá, vem...

Ele a conduziu gentilmente até a parede, dando-lhe um beijo mais profundo. Ao se afastar, fez um carinho de leve em seu rosto.

- Adorei seu cabelo hoje... – sorriu ele. – Você fica tão bonita com ele solto...

- Ah, Xavier, isso não é nada... – ela piscou, meio constrangida. – Se eu soubesse que você gosta dele assim, tinha parado de prender há mais tempo...

- Eu gosto de você do jeito que você estiver, sua boba. – ele se abaixou um pouco, esfregando o nariz no pescoço da menina. – Por mim, você poderia estar até careca, eu te amaria do mesmo jeito...

- Ah, mas eu não ia querer ficar careca! – reclamou ela, afagando os cabelos castanhos do rapaz. – Mas vamos deixar essa discussão capilar pra lá... quero ficar um pouquinho com você, mal temos tido tempo de nos vermos...

- Já lhe expliquei isso, Val. – respondeu o monge pacientemente, afastando uma mecha de cabelos rosa para poder se esfregar no pescoço dela mais livremente. – Quero me tornar mestre logo, e sem um tutor para me ajudar tenho que correr atrás de tudo sozinho...

- Isso eu também já lhe expliquei. Se quisesse um mestre poderia lhe ajudar a conseguir um... – suspirou Val, meio insatisfeita. – Sabe, minha tia...

Mas Xavier levou um dedo aos lábios da namorada. Encarou-a, sério, perdendo um pouco da ternura com que a estava tratando.

- Você que me desculpe, mas não quero nada que venha da sua tia. E também não preciso de mestre, sei muito bem me virar sozinho. – e voltou a beijá-la. Por um instante, a discussão com Albert voltou a seus pensamentos, mas ele respirou fundo, resolvendo deixar isso pra lá. Não queria incomodar a namorada com algo assim. – Sabia que achei um livro ótimo na biblioteca semana passada? Além disso, o irmão Daniel anda me ajudando bastante, tira todas as minhas dúvidas... tive muita sorte de conhecê-lo. Se não fosse pela recomendação da irmã Iris...

Val empurrou Xavier de repente. Encarou-o, séria.

- Xavier, já chega por hoje, não é? Eu sei que isso é o seu dia-a-dia, que você se diverte com seus afazeres como monge, mas será que dá pra esquecer isso por pelo menos um minuto? Isso você pode... sei lá, contar pro Albert, pra qualquer um, mas não pra mim. Poxa, ando tendo um trabalhão pra te encontrar esses dias... não podemos simplesmente namorar em paz?

Ele suspirou, levemente frustrado. Agora que tinha parado pra pensar, com a raiva que sentia de Albert, não tinha mais com quem conversar. Mesmo assim, ignorou isso.

- É, acho que você tem razão... deixe isso pra lá. – e a abraçou. – Esqueça que mencionei esse assunto. Falemos de coisas mais amenas...

Val voltou a sorrir, como se nem tivesse discutido com ele.

- Já estamos namorando há mais de dois meses, não é? Já vamos pro nosso terceiro mês juntos...

- É verdade... – suspirou o monge. – Mal dá pra acreditar como o tempo passou rápido, não é? Bem... o que você quer ganhar de presente?

- E-eu? – gaguejou ela. – Eu... bem... não precisa me dar nada... só de você estar perto de mim, só isso já significaria muito pra mim...

- Sei... – o rapaz voltou a beijá-la. – Mesmo assim, quero te dar alguma coisa. Vou pensar em algum presente bem especial, que combine com você. Desses que você não queira tirar nunca mais.

- Já disse que não precisa... quero só ficar junto de você. Aliás, falando nisso... nosso aniversário é depois de amanhã, né?

- Sim... por que a pergunta?

- É que... bom, se você não estiver muito ocupado, claro... bem, eu estava pensando se... se nós não podíamos nos encontrar aqui pra... pra comemorar juntos, sabe...

- Claro que não estou muito ocupado. – ele aproximou mais o rosto do dela. – Nunca estou ocupado pra você, você sabe disso... O que quer fazer depois de amanhã?

- Ah, isso é surpresa... – ela deu uma piscadinha. – Basta que você venha aqui me encontrar.

- Não sei, não... tem certeza de que aqui é seguro? A Madre anda fazendo umas mudanças de horário meio malucas...

- Não se preocupe com isso, tolinho. – ela lhe deu um selinho. – Já confirmei tudo... vi os horários dela da semana inteira. Não vai haver problema nenhum se tudo seguir conforme o programado...

- Programado? Val, qual é o seu plano, afinal?...

- Já disse que é segredo! Não se preocupe, você vai adorar... aposto que vai ser uma surpresa inesquecível!

- Tudo bem, então... – e a beijou de novo. – Se você diz que é seguro, que tem tudo sob controle... além disso, você sabe qual é a minha maior preocupação se alguém descobrir sobre nós.

- Sei... que a culpa caia sobre mim, e que eu acabe prejudicada.... isso é besteira, Xavier. Ninguém vai nos pegar.

- Tudo bem, já sei, você tem tudo sob controle! Mesmo assim, não pode me impedir de me preocupar. Não sei o que eu faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você...

- Ué, não confia em mim, Xavier?

- Por que diz isso? Claro que confio! – e a abraçou bem mais forte que o normal. – Seria capaz de confiar a minha vida a você...

- Então apareça aqui no horário certo, e tudo ficará bem. Agora tenho que ir, e acho que você também... ou então ficaremos sem almoço de novo.

- Eu sei... não precisa ficar me lembrando. Na verdade, acho que nem vou almoçar, vou direto pro dormitório, tenho algumas coisas pra estudar...

- Não se esforce demais, Xavier. – ela o abraçou. – Não quero que fique fraco e com inanição. Quero que seja um monge forte e sadio... e que esteja sempre bem juntinho de mim...

Ele devolveu o abraço, sentindo-se meio carente, apesar de não saber bem por quê.

~*~

Três dias se passaram. Xavier não trocou uma palavra sequer com Albert nesse meio-tempo. Os dois chegaram a se cruzar algumas vezes no corredor, mas o monge apenas o evitou, sempre desviando o caminho. Ainda estava muito irritado pela tentativa do cavaleiro de separá-lo de Valeska.

Mesmo assim, toda aquela situação estava deixando-o triste. Nunca tinha brigado com ninguém na vida, pelo menos não com alguém que se importasse de verdade, e era muito raro poder dizer isso de alguém. Devido à timidez excessiva, sempre teve medo de se aproximar até dos noviços que dormiam junto com ele, e provavelmente só era amigo de Albert porque ele tinha insistido em uma conversa. Tudo aquilo lhe deixava muito confuso, e ele não sabia como iria resolver a situação – se é que queria fazer isso.

Por não saber exatamente quais eram os argumentos dos dois contra Valeska, não sabia se podia acreditar ou não. Tinha uma certa vontade de perguntar o que iam dizer, mas seu orgulho o impedia sequer de pensar nessa possibilidade. Sempre que caía nesse assunto, sacudia a cabeça, irritando-se. E pensava exatamente nisso, quando a porta da sala em que estava se abriu.

Já passavam das onze da noite. Valeska havia marcado de encontrá-lo ali, para comemorarem os três meses de namoro. Queria alguma coisa especial, que ela tinha planejado muito cuidadosamente, e da qual não parava de falar desde que marcou o encontro com Xavier, na mesma sala em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Assim que a noviça entrou, o coração do monge disparou. Por alguma razão, sentia-se nervoso, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. E o fato dela ter passado a chave na porta só o deixou ainda mais inquieto.

- Que bom que você veio... – sorriu ela, parecendo constrangida. – Tinha medo de que você fosse me largar aqui sozinha...

- Ora essa... imagine se eu iria fazer uma coisa dessas! – ele deu um saltinho da mesa em que estava sentado, indo até a namorada. Ao se aproximar, notou que ela parecia meio estranha. Até seu perfume era diferente. – Engraçado, você parece diferente hoje...

- Pareço, é? – piscou ela, se esfregando nele de um jeito carinhoso. – Acha mesmo?

- Acho... não sei, você parece mais... ah, sei lá... aconteceu alguma coisa, ou isso tudo é pra me impressionar?

- Bom... digamos que a coisa ainda vai acontecer... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Xavier parou, sem entender nada.

- O que quer dizer?

Ele se afastou um pouco da moça. Ela foi andando até a mesa do professor, onde sentou-se bem na beira.

- Bom... é que eu tinha que me preparar, sabe? Estava um pouquinho nervosa... quero que saia tudo perfeito pra nós dois...

O monge engoliu em seco. Do que ela estava falando, afinal? Não podia ser...

Mas a resposta se fez assim que ela terminou de se arrumar na mesa. Cruzou as pernas, respirou fundo, e abriu a echarpe do uniforme de noviça. Virou o rosto pro lado, envergonhada.

- Xavier, eu... quero ser só sua...

Ele engoliu em seco novamente, o coração disparando dentro do peito. Suas mãos começaram a tremer involuntariamente.

- Eu sei que... não sou uma moça muito atraente, mas... – continuou ela, ainda mais envergonhada. – Mas, por favor... se você quiser, eu... vou ficar muito, muito feliz...

Ele foi se aproximando, sentindo o nervosismo aumentar a cada segundo que passava. Foi andando bem devagarinho, como se não quisesse chegar nela. Quando finalmente se aproximou, a olhou bem fundo nos olhos.

- Você... quer mesmo isso? – perguntou, sentindo a voz tremer. – Quer dizer, você...

- Xavier, eu te amo... – sussurrou ela, abraçando-o. – Confio plenamente em você... não tenho medo de me entregar, não se for a você... por favor...

Dizendo isso, ela o puxou mais pra perto, deixando-o entre suas pernas. Trançou os braços por dentro da jaqueta do uniforme de monge. Então, pediu mais uma vez, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do rapaz, num tom de voz completamente sensual, que certamente não combinava com uma noviça:

- Por favor...

Xavier sentiu todo o seu autocontrole ir para o espaço. O sangue começou a correr rapidamente em seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que mal conseguia se sustentar em pé. Finalmente, decidindo-se, beijou-a, do jeito que sempre fazia.

Aos poucos, ela foi tomando o controle do beijo, enfiando a língua mais a fundo e puxando-o pra mais perto, se é que era possível. Trançou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos dele, obrigando-o a se entregar por completo. Ele, sem saber direito o que fazer, abraçou-a pela cintura com força.

Depois de algum tempo, sentiu que Val estava relaxando mais, e arrumou coragem para soltar uma das mãos, deslizando-a pelas coxas da menina. Ela suspirou, arfando um pouco sem quebrar o beijo, e ele correspondeu, fazendo o movimento mais uma vez. Pela primeira vez na vida, se sentia tão inseguro. Mesmo assim, tudo era delicioso.

Quando finalmente se habituou aos próprios sentimentos, soltou a namorada, trançando as mãos novamente pela sua cintura, soltando-lhe a faixa que prendia o vestido. Atirou a peça para qualquer lado, ansioso, apertando-a e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Val soltou um gemidinho, apertando as costas do rapaz.

- Xavier... - chamou ela baixinho. – Por favor, não se contenha mais... sei que me quer...

A noviça respirou fundo, tirando o casaco do monge. Passou a mão pelo peito bem definido, tateando cada curva. Ao mesmo tempo, ele a encarava, até reunir coragem para abrir o zíper da blusa. Afastou um pouco o tecido rosado, e avistou os seios fartos e arredondados presos pelo sutiã.

A visão o fez perder o controle de novo. Abraçou a menina com tanta força que teve a impressão de que o corpo dela ia se dissolver. Foi deitando-a na mesa devagarinho, segurando seus pulsos gentilmente. Passou um dedo pelo peito descoberto dela, tracejando a linha entre os seios.

- Você é linda... – suspirou, depois de algum tempo. – Não foi à toa que me apaixonei por você...

Ela sorriu com o elogio, o rosto corando de novo. Pegou a mão dele gentilmente, dando um beijinho na ponta de cada dedo, e levou-a até o seio, suspirando.

- Me toque... – pediu, fazendo-o apertar a pele. – Por favor... preciso senti-lo...

A sensação era simplesmente indescritível. Era como alguma espécie de feitiço que ela colocava nele. Ansioso, voltou a afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a mão correr livre, sem se refrear mais. Em um instante, não estava mais apenas apertando os seios, e sim apalpando os quadris, a cintura, as coxas e voltando de novo aos seios. Deitou-se sobre ela, esfregando-se em seu corpo.

Valeska tirou uma das mãos que apertava as costas de Xavier, tocando-o no peito e fazendo-o se levantar. Em seguida, mordendo de leve o pescoço dele, abriu o fecho de sua bermuda, fazendo-a cair no chão. Ele corou, recuperando toda a vergonha de uma só vez. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela o ignorou, cheirando o peitoral e baixando o rosto até o abdômen dele.

- Ah... Val, eu... eu acho que... eu... – gaguejou. Mesmo assim, quanto mais ela descia, mais as palavras sumiam de sua boca.

- Você cheira bem, meu amor... – foi a única resposta dela. Ajeitando-se novamente, deslizou a mão macia para dentro da cueca dele, fazendo-o arfar. Tocou o membro gentilmente, acariciando-o. Xavier a abraçou, inquieto, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Sabia que com aquilo, ela o havia dominado por completo.

A noviça continuou com o afago, passando a mão exatamente onde ele a queria sentir. Perguntou-se ela podia ler a sua mente, tal era a precisão de cada movimento. Logo começou a suspirar, tomado pelo desejo. Apertou-a, cravando os lábios em seu pescoço e puxando a pele como um vampiro faminto. Ela também gemeu, apertando os braços dele com a mão livre.

O monge, descontrolado pelo prazer que sentia, foi se soltando aos poucos, abrindo o zíper da saia. Fez ela se deitar, tirando a peça como se ela fosse uma criança. Passou a mão pelos quadris agora cobertos só pela calcinha de renda. Voltou a mergulhar em seu pescoço, retribuindo os carinhos dela.

Enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha, disposto a agradá-la na mesma moeda. Foi correndo os dedos devagar, sentindo a intimidade úmida de Valeska. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mexeu os dedos de maneira ritmada, explorando às cegas a corpo da amante, guiando-se apenas pelos gemidos que ela dava em resposta. Deitado sobre ela mais uma vez, voltou a acariciar os seios, deixando o dedo médio penetrá-la devagarinho.

A noviça gemeu baixinho, puxando o amante ainda mais pra perto. Apertou os cabelos castanhos dele, suspirando forte. Ele repetiu o movimento, e o mesmo efeito se repetiu, de maneira bem mais intensa. Ela chamou seu nome ao pé do ouvido, implorando por mais. Escorregou as mãos pelas costas nuas do rapaz, de forma meio desesperada.

- Ah, Xavier... - gemeu ela febrilmente. – Por favor... não agüento mais...

Então, ele parou. Se afastou um pouco, encarando-a, completamente nervoso e ao mesmo tempo sem graça.

- Eu não posso, eu... eu não... – engasgou. – Eu não tenho... não trouxe... digo, nunca pensei que nós fôssemos... quer dizer, eu nunca sequer...

Mas ele se calou com o beijo da menina. Ela voltou a apertá-lo, esfregando-se na cueca dele e o atiçando ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe com isso, tolinho... – respondeu ela. – Já me preveni quanto a isso... não disse que era pra você confiar em mim, que ia dar tudo certo? Agora...

Sem aviso, ela abaixou a cueca dele até os joelhos, observando pelo canto dos olhos o membro ereto. O rosto dele queimou, envergonhado.

- Por favor... – pediu a menina mais uma vez, acariciando o pênis com uma mão e afastando a calcinha pro lado com a outra. – Não agüento mais esperar... te quero tanto, Xavier...

O coração dele foi a mil mais uma vez. Sentia que se abrisse a boca, ele sairia voando. Então, decidiu não resistir mais. Deitou Valeska sobre a mesa mais uma vez, afastando as pernas dela e respirando fundo.

- Se machucar... se eu te machucar, por favor, me fale... – pediu. Ela acenou com a cabeça, e ele a penetrou de uma vez, arfando forte. A noviça gemeu também, apertando-o com força. Abraçou-o pela cintura, deixando que ele controlasse o ato.

Em poucos segundos, os movimentos foram se tornando mais afobados, enquanto Xavier mordia o pescoço da garota novamente, aumentando o prazer significativamente. Ele não sabia como reagir; estava se controlando tanto que mais um pouco e estaria gemendo para toda a Catedral ouvir. Apertou os braços da amante, completamente perdido, enquanto intensificava os movimentos de vai e vem.

Valeska também estava começando a ceder. Gemia baixo, fazendo força para não fazer nenhum ruído que os denunciasse. Estava sendo uma tarefa quase impossível manter-se quieta naquele momento. Xavier lhe apertava os seios e a penetrava da maneira com que sempre desejou. Ele parecia o amante perfeito. Finalmente, depois de um tempo que pareceram ser horas, ela se entregou, arfante.

- Xavier... não... agüento... mais... – disse. - Aaah... por... favor...

Ele a penetrou uma última vez, sentindo o corpo dela se apertar por completo. Também cedeu, perdendo as estribeiras e soltando um gemido alto, ao mesmo que apertava os pulsos dela como um louco. Quando finalmente sentiu o orgasmo chegar, relaxou, caindo por cima dela, completamente sem forças.

Ficou um tempo deitado, tentando estabilizar a respiração. Ergueu-se um pouco depois, deslizando a mão trêmula pelos cabelos dela, dando um sorriso cansado.

- Val... te amo... – disse, bem baixinho. – Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo... você não faz nem idéia...

E abaixou a cabeça de novo, repousando o rosto nos ombros dela, sentindo um sono sem precedentes.

- Te amo... amo mesmo...


	5. Traição

**_Cap. 4  
Traição_**

- Que foi, Albert? – Ítalo, um dos cavaleiros da turma de Iris, deu um tapinha nas costas do companheiro de sala. – Você tá com uma aparência péssima...

- Não é nada, cara... – sorriu ele. – Eu tô ótimo, deve ser impressão sua...

- Impressão? Então é uma impressão muito bem impressa, porque você tá com uma cara de Lobo do Deserto que se perdeu na mudança...

- Já disse, não é nada. Eu só... não tomei café da manhã direito... – ele deu uma risadinha.

- Sei... – Ítalo deu outro tapinha. – Só espero que seu humor melhore logo... ah, lá vem a Iris!

O rapaz apontou para um corredor, de onde a sacerdotisa vinha, como sempre carregada de livros.

- Bom dia, pessoal! – cumprimentou ela. – Sala 302 hoje, a Madre nos deportou do 5º andar. – e foi subindo na frente, saudando cada um dos alunos pelo qual passava. - Michel, Jonas, adorei os artigos preliminares de vocês... Ítalo... ué, Albert, o que você tem? Está meio abatido...

- Não é nada, senhorita Iris... - repetiu ele. – Vamos, passe esses livros pra cá, seus braços vão acabar despencando com todo esse peso. – ele tomou a pilha de livros das mãos da professora. – 302, né? Bem, o que estamos esperando?

E saiu marchando na frente, parecendo bem animado. Ítalo cochichou alguma coisa pra Iris, que lhe respondeu aos cochichos também. O grupo foi subindo pelas escadarias, até parar na segunda sala do terceiro andar.

- Bom, é aqui... – suspirou Albert, apoiando o peso em uma das pernas e segurando o topo da pilha com o braço. Usando a mão livre, girou a maçaneta. – Damas primeir... opa!

A porta simplesmente não abriu. Iris se aproximou, enquanto o loiro girava a maçaneta em vão.

- Ué, eu jurava que estava destrancada quando saí ontem... mas não tem problema, tenho a chave aqui no meu bolsinho... – e enfiou a mão dentro do vestido, puxando um molho de chaves. Engatou uma delas na porta e girou, mas ela engatou no meio. – Albert, vamos fazer o seguinte, você tem mais jeito com essas coisas. É essa chave amarelinha aqui, vê? É só girar pro lado... não estou conseguindo...

- Xá comigo, fessorinha. – sorriu ele, girando a chave com a mão livre. A porta abriu. – Pronto! Resolvido. Tire a chave da porta, vou botar seus livros na mesa, só um minutinho...

Mas ao entrar na sala, Albert tomou um susto tão grande que deixou todos os livros caírem. Simplesmente não havia espaço na mesa, porque Xavier estava deitado nela.

O cavaleiro imediatamente saiu, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Encarou Iris e a todos os outros, perplexos.

- Albert, está tudo bem? – perguntou a moreninha. – Eu ouvi um barulho...

- Não... não foi nada, senhorita Iris! Er... eu acho que a Madre nos passou a sala errada... não pode ser essa aqui, com certeza não pode...

- Do que está falando, filhinho? – perguntou a tutora, confusa. – Claro que é essa. 302, como ela me passou. – e apontou para o número na porta. – Os horários mudaram por algumas circunstâncias especiais... Albert, quer me deixar passar?!

- Eu... não, definitivamente não pode ser essa, Iris! – respondeu o cavaleiro mais uma vez, completamente agoniado. Apesar de tudo, não podia deixar Xavier se ferrar daquele jeito. – Eu acho que... deve ser a do fim do corredor...

- Ok, Albert Reed, eu estou começando a me irritar. – Iris cruzou os braços, batendo o pé no chão. – Você vai me deixar passar pra dentro dessa sala _sim ou não?_

Ele suspirou, vencido. Não havia mais como segurá-la. Frustrado, afastou-se um pouco da porta, deixando a sacerdotisa passar. Assim que ela entrou, tomou um susto. Viu rapidamente cada detalhe da cena: Valeska deitada sobre a mesa, seminua, com Xavier completamente despido sobre ela, segurando-lhe os pulsos. As roupas dos dois estavam completamente espalhadas ao redor da mesa.

- Valha-me minha nossa senh... – sussurrou ela baixinho, desmaiando logo em seguida. Albert correu, agarrando-a e impedindo-a de bater no chão. Pegou o livro mais fino que conseguiu, usando a capa para abanar a amada.

- Iris! Iris, pelo amor de Deus, respira... se acalma, por favor...

Com a reação da moça, os outros membros da turma foram logo entrando, observando a coisa também. Ítalo deu um pulo pra trás, chocado, enquanto um outro aluno, no fim da fila, gritou:

- Alguém, por favor, chame a Madre Superiora!

Ao mesmo tempo, o burburinho começava a se alastrar. Outro sacerdote, subindo com sua turma de noviços, viu o amontoado de gente na porta de sala e foi ver o que tinha acontecido. Aos poucos, uma multidão foi se amontoando, procurando ver o que tinha acontecido.

Toda essa barulheira foi chamando a atenção de Xavier aos poucos. Ele sentiu um zumbido estranho no ouvido, e foi abrindo os olhos devagar. Levantou a cabeça, procurando a fonte do ruído, e viu Albert abanando Iris, um monte de livros jogados ao redor. Quando finalmente viu a multidão na entrada e se tocou do que tinha acontecido, deu um pulo, ficando de pé.

- Albert... Iris... eu... eu não... – tentou se explicar, cobrindo o corpo com as mãos e sentindo o rosto ficar completamente vermelho.

- Apenas bote uma roupa, Xavier. - respondeu Albert, extremamente sério. – E, por favor, cubra a menina. Ninguém aqui precisa ficar vendo vocês dois desse jeito.

- Muito bem, dispersando, todos vocês! – gritou um sacerdote do lado de fora. – Não há nada aqui para se ver! Se têm amor às suas almas, vão imediatamente para suas salas, e esperem o professor em silêncio!

- Pode até ser que a minha alma seja pecadora, mas não é mais do que aquele cara... – riu um novicinho perto da porta. Albert sentiu-se tentado a fazê-lo engolir a lâmina de sua Claymore. O sacerdote puxou o menino pelas orelhas pelo comentário.

- É mesmo? Então vamos ver se a sua alma pecadora suporta a dor, senhor Medley! – berrou ele, puxando junto outro noviço que tentava espiar a cena. – Penitência para os dois!

Valeska despertou poucos segundos depois. Levantou-se o mais rápido possível, se escondendo atrás de Xavier. O monge tentou se vestir sem expor a namorada mais ainda. Alguém do lado de fora bateu a porta com força, impedindo mais olhares curiosos.

Enquanto isso, Iris era reanimada por Albert. Assim que recobrou os sentidos, apontou para os dois, escandalizada.

- SEUS DESAVERGONHADOS! EM PLENA CASA DE DEUS! EU DEVIA ERA COLOCÁ-LOS PRA CORRER DAQUI A VASSOURADAS! QUE INSOLÊNCIA, QUE...

- Iris, acalme-se, por favor! – o cavaleiro abanou-a mais depressa. – Não há necessidade de gritar...

- E VOCÊ TAMBÉM, ALBERT! – ela se desvencilhou dele dando um salto. – ESTAVA DEFENDENDO ELES DOIS! POR ACASO ACHA QUE NÃO HÁ NECESSIDADE DE MORAL E CONDUTA AQUI? PORQUE SE ESTIVER DE ACORDO COM ELES, PODE SE RETIRAR DAS MINHAS VISTAS AGORA MESMO!

- MAS PELAS CHAGAS DE CRISTO, PODE-SE SABER O QUE É QUE SE PASSA?! – berrou uma voz autoritária do fim do corredor. Todos os estudantes saíram correndo. – Todos para as salas, agora! Ai de quem eu pegar vagando por aqui atrás de uma fofoca para contar! E afinal, alguém pode me explicar essa situação? Ou será que todos os nossos sacerdotes resolverem fazer uma greve sem me comunicar?

A Madre Superiora marchou pisando forte, seus passos ecoando nas paredes de maneira aterrorizante. Encarou todos os sacerdotes parados à porta com um olhar ferino. Então, sem aviso nenhum entrou na sala e se deparou com a cena. A única voz que soou era a de outra sacerdotisa.

- EM PLENA LUZ DO DIA, MADRE! E EM CIMA DA MESA! UMA TOTAL FALTA DE VERGONHA, DE RESPEITO, DE PRINCÍPIOS! SE FOSSE MEU FILHO, EU IRIA...

- Cale-se imediatamente, irmã Matilde! – berrou a Madre, virando-se de repente para o casal. Deu alguns passos pra dentro, encarando Valeska semi vestida. – Senhor Reed, por favor conduza a irmã Emir até a enfermaria, ela está em estado de pânico. Comunique aos outros que a turma dela está dispensada por hoje. Irmão Sólon, passe de sala em sala verificando se está tudo em ordem, não quero que isso saia se espalhando como a Peste aqui na Catedral. Já tivemos muita comoção por hoje. Os outros podem me encontrar na sala de reuniões daqui a quinze minutos. E você, irmã Matilde, - ela frisou muito bem suas palavras, olhando para Valeska. – Ela pode não ser a sua filha, mas é _minha sobrinha_. Portanto, fique despreocupada que a punição será muito bem garantida... agora, todos para fora daqui imediatamente. Já têm suas ordens.

Todos os sacerdotes saíram mais rápido que se um raio os tivesse atingido. Albert ajudou Iris a se levantar, e foi conduzindo-a calmamente até a enfermaria. Por fim, só ficaram Xavier, Valeska e a Madre.

- Madre Superiora, eu... – tentou explicar o monge, mas a mulher o fez calar só com o olhar.

- Senhor Light, o senhor não tem nada a me dizer que possa me ser interessante. Portanto, por favor, guarde a língua na boca e termine de se vestir logo.

- Mas tia, ele... – Valeska também fez sua tentativa. Antes tivesse ficado calada.

- NÃO OUSE ME CHAMAR DE TIA, MOCINHA! – berrou ela, furiosa. – Está com muita sorte por eu não lhe matar de pancadas aqui mesmo! Agora trate de cobrir esse seu corpo cheio de pecado e ande logo!

Os dois terminaram de se vestir, moralmente dominados. Valeska parecia querer chorar. O monge sentiu-se tentado a consolá-la passando um braço por seus ombros, mas sabia que isso só pioraria a situação, então ficou onde estava, andando de cabeça baixa.

O trio fio andando vagarosamente pelos corredores, e a cada porta que passavam, podia-se ouvir os rumores que corriam como pólvora. A essa altura, pensou Xavier, toda a Catedral já deveria saber do escândalo. Aquilo mais parecia um pesadelo; tudo que ele não queria que acontecesse acabou acontecendo...

A Madre os conduziu até o penúltimo andar, mas em vez de continuar subindo até onde ficava seu escritório, dobrou em um corredor onde Xavier nunca tinha estado, nem sequer tinha ouvido falar de alguém que tivesse. Um calafrio lhe passou a espinha, enquanto a temperatura parecia baixar. Pararam bem em frente a uma porta dupla grande e imponente.

- Entrem. – ordenou.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Xavier empurrou a porta, trêmulo, dando alguns passos à frente. Era uma sala larga, e não havia nada além de uma mesa enorme, em formato de U com cadeiras por toda a sua extensão. Ao centro, um espaço vazio, bem mais baixo que o resto da sala. Uma parte das cadeiras já estava ocupada pelos sacerdotes. A cadeira mais alta, bem na ponta da mesa, era a reservada à Madre, e foi exatamente ali que ela sentou.

- Os dois, aqui no meio. – e apontou para o espaço vazio. O casal foi até lá. Valeska tremia mais que vara verde. O lugar os fazia sentir muito mais inferiores, cercados por tantos religiosos, que os encaravam com olhares de censura. – Senhores, estão todos aqui? Podemos começar?

- Um minuto, Madre Superiora. – pediu o irmão Sólon. – Os outros irmãos ainda estão pra chegar. A Irmã Clarice também queria participar da reunião...

- Ficará para uma outra oportunidade, irmão Sólon. – interrompeu a Madre. – A Irmã Emir não está se sentindo bem. Creio que ficará em repouso na enfermaria, e não seria recomendável que ficasse...

- Por favor, Madre, poupe suas preocupações. – as portas se abriram de novo, e Iris entrou, sendo amparada por Albert, e seguida por outra sacerdotisa, que usava um chapéu de enfermeira. Seu rosto estava sério, quase rígido. – Estou muito bem de saúde, obrigada.

- Mas... – a mulher se levantou, irritada. – Irmã, eu lhe dei ordens expressas para que descansasse! E pode-se saber o que esse rapaz faz aqui? Ou por acaso, esqueceu-se de que esta é uma área reservada apenas aos membros do Clero?

- Recordo-me muito bem disso, Vossa Reverendíssima, mas foi esse rapaz que presenciou todo o acontecimento. Acredito que o que ele tem a dizer seja de interesse de todos nós, não? – todos na sala se calaram. – Além disso, ele está aqui a meu convite.

- Muito bem então, irmã Emir. – a Madre sentou de novo. – Já que insiste, por favor, tome seu lugar o quanto antes. Seu acompanhante poderá assistir à sessão a seu lado. Só devo alertá-la de que a conduta dele aqui será de sua responsabilidade. Agora por favor, será que podemos começar, ou ainda teremos alguma interrupção?

Ninguém disse nada. A Madre suspirou.

- Muito bem, vamos começar do começo. Irmã Emir, disse que seu acompanhante foi o primeiro a presenciar a cena. Por favor, apresente-se aos outros. Pode nos contar o que foi que viu?

Iris disse alguma coisa para Albert, e ele se levantou, visivelmente nervoso. Seria capaz de matar para não ter de falar na frente daquela gente.

- Eu sou Albert Zener Reed, cavaleiro da Ordem de Prontera, senhora. Sou pupilo da senhorita Iris, na condição de aspirante ao cargo de Investigador pela minha Guilda.

- Muito bem, senhor Reed. Por favor, conte exatamente o que viu ao entrar na sala.

O loiro engasgou.

- Eu... eu...

- Madre Superiora, com o perdão da interrupção, - chamou um padre do outro lado. – mas de que adianta perguntar isso a ele? Todos nós sabemos o que ele viu: os dois deitados sobre a mesa, completamente nus, após uma noite inteira de sem-vergonhices!

- Sim, irmão Alastor, mas ele foi o primeiro a entrar na sala! – interrompeu uma mulher. – Além disso, um dos cavaleiros da turma da irmã Emir contou-me que ele tentou evitar que todos entrassem na sala.

- Isso é verdade, senhor Reed? – perguntou a Madre. Ele acenou com a cabeça, constrangido.

- Sim... é verdade sim, mas...

- Então seria correto afirmar que o senhor tentou proteger os dois, ao evitar que a irmã Emir entrasse na sala e desse o flagrante? – perguntou a outra mulher novamente. Dessa vez, Iris se interpôs.

- Meu aluno apenas fez isso para evitar que a coisa se espalhasse de maneira descontrolada por essa Casa, irmã Fradina. Não que tenha adiantado de muita coisa, mas...

- Não adiantou porque a senhora começou a fazer um escândalo, irmã Emir! Ou vai me dizer que não?

- Qualquer um faria um escândalo na minha situação! – berrou Iris de volta, irritando-se. – Ou vai me dizer que dois adolescentes se agarrando em uma sala de aula na Igreja seja normal? Pelo amor de Deus, eu odeio ter de admitir isso, mas esses dois conseguiram transcender os limites até da Michiru!

- Não me falem nesse nome! – berrou um sacerdote na ponta, enquanto vários outros faziam o sinal da Cruz. – Já temos problemas demais por aqui, não precisamos invocar aquele diabo loiro!

- Ainda tem mais, irmã! – Alastor voltou a falar, interrompendo a discussão sobre Michiru. – Pelo que eu saiba, os dois são amigos! Quem sabe até o seu "aluno" não sabia de toda essa sem-vergonhice, e tentou burlá-la para fazer o amigo se safar do castigo!

- Pelo amor de Deus, CONTROLEM-SE! – berrou a Madre. – Isto daqui está mais parecendo uma briga de foice! Com toda essa histeria, não iremos a lugar nenhum!

- Se me permite a palavra, Madre Superiora... – um sacerdote mais na ponta ergueu a mão, gritando para se fazer ouvir. – Acho que seria injusto condenarmos os dois sem sequer ouvir seus argumentos. Sei que é uma situação muito delicada, e que nada justifica seus atos, mas será que não poderíamos ao menos escutar o que têm a dizer?

Todos se calaram. A Madre suspirou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

- Concordo plenamente, irmão Anderson. Por favor, senhora Terrin...

- Madre Superiora, essa mocinha despudorada... – interrompeu outra. - ela por acaso é sua sobrinha, a que veio de Lutie?

- Sim, irmã Patrícia, e por favor não volte mais a mencionar meu parentesco com ela enquanto estivermos nessa sala! – irritou-se a superiora. – Agora, por favor, senhora Terrin, dê um passo à frente e diga-nos o que aconteceu.

A cabeça de Xavier estava latejando. Não entendia como de repente tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse ter virado algo tão sério. Tinha que pensar em algum jeito de se livrar daquela situação... mas, o que poderia fazer? Até Albert parecia disposto a condená-lo...

Porém, o pior ainda estava por vir. A frase de Valeska acertou o monge em cheio.

- Ele... ele me forçou, senhora!...

Todos olharam o casal, chocados, enquanto a noviça baixava a cabeça e começava a chorar. Xavier sentiu uma pontada forte no peito. De repente, tudo que sabia da menina começou a se partir diante de seus olhos, como um espelho na qual alguém atira uma pedra. Ele realmente não a conhecia.

- Quer por favor ser mais específica, senhora Terrin? – a Madre tirou o pince-nez, olhando a menina.

- Ele me forçou! – repetiu ela. – Eu nunca quis nada com ele... ele me obrigou... disse que ia me prejudicar se eu não obedecesse... disse que eu nunca ia virar noviça, que ele ia inventar alguma coisa pra me prejudicar...

O monge ficou calado, pasmo, ouvindo tudo sem saber como reagir. Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Porém, o buraco era bem mais fundo...

- Olhe isso, Madre! – Valeska afastou os cabelos, mostrando uma marca arroxeada no pescoço, provavelmente feita por Xavier. – Ele me machucou! Disse que não estava nem aí pra mim! Disse que... que... – e recomeçou a chorar. – que eu não passava de uma prostituta pra ele...

Ele desabou de vez na cadeira, completamente confuso, enquanto todos os outros na sala soltaram uma nota de surpresa. Aquilo tudo era real, não havia como negar. Seu peito começava a doer mais e mais. Sentia uma tristeza enorme, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha ódio daquele monstro que ele chegou a amar. Porém, não tinha forças para reagir. Simplesmente não dava pra acreditar...

Albert encarou a menina, sentindo o sangue ferver.

- FILHA DE UMA PUTA MENTIROSA! – berrou ele, dando um soco na mesa. – Sabe muito bem que não é verdade! Ele nunca...

- Tem como provar o que diz, senhor Reed? – Alastor se levantou, furioso. – Do contrário, guarde seus comentários desbocados para si, moleque atrevido!

- E o senhor trate de ofender a senhora sua mãe, irmão Alastor! – berrou Iris, furiosa. – Meu pupilo não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Ah, você acha? Não sei por que não o estamos punindo também! Sabe como é o nome disso que ele está fazendo? Obstrução à justiça! Os outros cavaleiros me contaram tudo, irmã, esse moleque estava segurando os pulsos da menina seminua sobre a mesa! Querem mais algum indicativo de que ele a seduziu?

- Xavier não é nenhum pervertido! – berrou Albert. – Foi ela! É tudo culpa _dela_!

- Ele é um pervertido, sim! Com certeza ele já vinha abusando dela há séculos, bem debaixo do nosso nariz! Não foi sequer encontrado sangue na mesa em que eles estavam, seu moleque sem-vergonha!

- Mais uma prova de que ela é uma vagabunda sem precedentes! Saiu se deitando com todos que podia, e acabou arrastando o Xavier junto!

- O que prova a falta de fé dele! – gritou o outro ferozmente. – Se fosse um rapaz de bem, nunca teria cedido à tentação, mesmo que ela o tivesse seduzido!

- Valeska nunca foi vista com nenhum homem que não Xavier! – a irmã Fradina entrou na briga. – Só andava com as duas amigas de sempre, até que ele começou a procurá-la! Ele a afastou de todas as suas virtudes!

- Viu só? – esbravejou Alastor. – Está praticamente provado, ele a seduziu sim! É um verdadeiro corruptor de...

- Não ouse falar uma só palavra a mais do Xavier! – Albert estava quase voando no pescoço do sacerdote, a mão na bainha da espada. A única coisa que o impedia era Iris. – Vocês todos deviam saber o que estão fazendo! Ela é uma mentirosa! Uma mentirosa!

- JÁ CHEGA! – vociferou a Madre, calando a todos. Estava uma pilha de nervos. – NÃO INTERESSA SE ELE A CORROMPEU OU VICE-VERSA, O QUE ESTÁ FEITO ESTÁ FEITO! – e bateu um martelo na mesa, como uma juíza. – XAVIER LIGHT, VOCÊ CUMPRIRÁ PENTÊNCIA AQUI NA CATEDRAL E FICARÁ PRESO NA ABADIA DE ACORDO COM SUAS RESPONSABILIDADES, A SEREM APURADAS PELOS SEUS SUPERIORES! – todos começaram a protestar, mas a Madre continuou berrando, não dando brecha pra ninguém. – VALESKA TERRIN, CUMPRIRÁ PENITÊNCIA E SERÁ DEPORTADA DE VOLTA PARA A SUA PARÓQUIA DE ORIGEM, E NÃO TERÁ MAIS O DIREITO DE PRESTAR TESTES PARA SACERDOTISA ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM! – quando os protestos iam recomeçar, a Madre se ergueu na cadeira, furiosa como um touro. - ALBERT REED, POR FICAR ESBRAVEJANDO COMO UM LOUCO DENTRO DE UMA REUNIÃO INTERNA DESTE CONSELHO, E POR FAZER AMEAÇAS AOS NOSSOS MEMBROS, PERDERÁ O DIREITO DE ASSISTIR ÀS AULAS AQUI NA CATEDRAL ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM! IRMÃ EMIR, IRMÃO ALASTOR E IRMÃ FRADINA, SERÃO SUSPENSOS POR UMA SEMANA POR SUA TOTAL FALTA DE CONDUTA DENTRO DESTA CASA! E AGORA, SE ALGUÉM MAIS QUISER SER PUNIDO, É SÓ ME COMUNICAR NESTE EXATO MOMENTO!

Fez-se um silêncio pesado no recinto. Na mente de Xavier, apenas uma palavra ecoava: "prisão". Valeska chorava como uma criancinha assustada, Albert bufava, sendo segurado pelo braço por Iris, e Alastor e Fradina encaravam o cavaleiro. Finalmente, a poeira parecia estar baixando.

- Muito bem, então. – a Madre bateu o martelo uma última vez. – Senhor Reed, ponha-se daqui pra fora imediatamente. Irmãos, peguem suas coisas e só voltem daqui a uma semana. Porém, antes disso, quero que me encontrem no pátio dentro de meia hora. E irmão Anderson, por favor, chame os Mestres para tirarem estes dois infratores da minha frente. A ordem deve ser preservada.

~*~

Iris terminou de separar suas coisas dentro da mala. Entristecida por ter de ficar tanto tempo longe da Catedral, ela trancou a mala, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

- Pegou tudo? – Albert, que estava encostado na parede do lado de fora, pegou a mala das mãos da sacerdotisa. Tinha um olhar sério, quase triste. A voz era fria como gelo.

- Não se preocupe, não esqueci nada... – respondeu ela baixinho, tirando o molho de chaves do bolso e trancando a porta. – E é bom que não entrem aqui enquanto eu não estiver...

Os dois foram andando, descendo as escadas em silêncio. Ao longe, o sinal da hora do almoço soou. Não tinham nada pra dizer, e mesmo que tivessem, não havia clima para conversas amigáveis. O cavaleiro ainda estava furioso com o que tinha visto na sala de reuniões, apesar de não demonstrar isso. Por outro lado, Iris estava dividida entre a raiva de Xavier e Valeska, a pena de Xavier e a aflição de Albert.

Porém, antes que pudesse pensar demais nisso, Kyrie apareceu, subindo as escadas completamente afoita. Praticamente empurrava todos que estivessem em seu caminho tamanho era o desespero.

- Albert-kun! – gritou ela ao ver os dois. Correu até ele e o encarou. – Por favor, diga que não é verdade... diga que é só um boato sem sentido...

Ele e Iris se encararam, tristes. A sacerdotisa puxou a mala da mão dele e se afastou um pouco.

- Vou estar no pátio se precisar de mim...

Ela desceu as escadas silenciosamente, deixando Kyrie a sós com o loiro.

- E então? – perguntou, afoita.

Porém, Albert não precisou abrir a boca para responder. Pela expressão que ele fez, ela entendeu tudo. Imediatamente, baixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

- Então era isso que ela queria... – disse, soluçando. – Aquela... sem vergonha...

O cavaleiro a abraçou, consolando-a. Apertou-a com força, sentindo-se ligeiramente aliviado por não estar sozinho. Achou que talvez essa calma também fosse responsabilidade de Kyrie, apesar de não saber bem como.

- Ela vai pagar. – limitou-se a dizer. – Xavier não merece isso. Ela vai pagar...

Porém, uma gritaria começou a soar por toda a Catedral. Várias pessoas começaram a se acumular nas janelas, assistindo a algo no pátio, muitíssimo interessadas. Intrigado, Albert soltou Kyrie por um segundo, empurrando as pessoas e olhando pra baixo também.

- O que foi, Albert-kun? – perguntou a noviça baixinho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ah, meu Deus, é alguma coisa com Xavier?

- Veja por si mesma. – respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do pátio lá embaixo. Estendeu o braço e pegou na mão da amiga, conduzindo-a e fazendo-a ficar na sua frente, para que a multidão não a machucasse.

Então, ela viu.

~*~

Não se sabia o que era pior: a penitência ou a humilhação.

Quando deu por si, Xavier já estava deitado com os braços abertos no chão frio do pátio, com três monges o rodeando. Estava com o peito encostado direto no cimento gélido, usando apenas a cueca, enquanto os três carrascos o chicoteavam com as faixas tiradas de suas cinturas. Sequer fazia idéia de quando poderia se levantar. Fazia força para não gemer, enquanto sentia o pano grosso queimar-lhe as costas, fazendo um barulho surdo a cada golpe.

Nos andares superiores, uma multidão de noviços e sacerdotes observava a penitência, aumentando mais ainda a dor do castigo. Via de relance cada um dos rostos, rindo e apontando pra ele. Chegou até a divisar Kyrie e Albert na multidão, observando tudo com um ar triste. O cavaleiro, então, parecia querer descer e socar cada um dos monges.

Ver a menina trouxe à tona mais uma dor para Xavier: a consciência. Acusara tão firmemente os dois, confiara com tanta firmeza em Valeska, e na última hora ela virara as costas para ele, acusando-o de tê-la seduzido. E justamente Albert, que ele olhava de uns tempos pra cá com tanto desprezo, tinha sido expulso do curso de seus sonhos por tê-lo apoiado até o fim.

O monge fechou os olhos, magoado. Talvez merecesse cada pancada daquelas. Se ao menos não tivesse sido tão tolo...

Pra piorar, a cada segundo que permanecia ali, os fatos iam se entrelaçando na mente dele, e ele só podia se sentir mais idiota. Valeska era sobrinha da Madre, provavelmente se safaria tranquilamente, como sempre acontecia com Fey. No momento, ela fora posta de joelhos no salão até que a penitência dele terminasse, mas provavelmente não passaria disso.

Ao fechar os olhos, lembrou de cada palavra que a ex-namorada disse. Como não foi capaz de reparar que aquilo tudo era falso? Teve vontade de socar o chão, mas de socos já bastavam as faixas batendo em suas costas. Até mesmo o jeito com que ela o beijava... como se não fosse a primeira vez...

Finalmente, três horas depois, os algozes pararam. O mais velho deles se abaixou, chamando.

- Levanta – disse. Xavier mal conseguiu recolher os braços, quanto mais erguer-se. – Eu falei pra levantar. Será que é surdo, por acaso? LEVANTA!

Ele fez sinal para os outros dois, que deram mais duas faixadas cada um. O monge estremeceu, fazendo um esforço enorme pra se erguer, o corpo mais trêmulo que gelatina.

- Bom, parece que você ainda consegue se levantar... acho que ainda não batemos o suficiente. – e puxou uma maça, descendo-a bem no meio das costas do rapaz. – Deita aí, ainda não terminamos. Acho que mais umas 100 pancadas e podemos te liberar...

O intervalo do almoço já tinha acabado, e as aulas deveriam estar ocorrendo, mas todos faziam questão de observar a punição. Para completar, o líder levantou as mãos para a platéia dispersa nos balcões e janelas.

- Pessoal, estamos quase pra terminar aqui. Não se preocupem, ainda terão um tempinho pra almoçar antes de assistir aula. Serão só mais cem. Cem pancadas muito bem contadas... mas agora, preciso da ajuda de vocês. Que tal, alguém quer contribuir?

Os outros dois se prepararam, deixando as mãos em posição. O chefe ergueu as mãos para a multidão.

- Contem comigo, ok? UMA! – e os dois desceram as faixas de uma vez, fazendo a costa de Xavier arder novamente. Mordia os lábios para se manter calado. Sentia que suas costelas estourariam até o final da contagem. – DUAS!

Aos poucos, quem estava contando eram os noviços, excitadíssimos. Nunca tinham visto castigo tão rigoroso, e isso somado à vergonha do boato servia como um vexame enorme para Xavier. Queria implorar clemência, mas se o fizesse, só pioraria tudo. Lá em cima, Kyrie abraçou Albert, chorando descontroladamente. Os dois se afastaram dali.

- SETE! OITO! NOVE!

- Ora vamos, Light! Reaja! – berrou o líder, sobrepondo-se à multidão ensandecida. - Não está sendo divertido pra você? Engraçado, abusar daquela noviça deve ter sido muito mais divertido, não? Talvez isso lhe ensine alguma coisa!

Sim, Xavier aprendera muita coisa com isso. A prestar mais atenção nas palavras e atitudes das pessoas. A não confiar em ninguém logo de cara. A dar mais valor às palavras de seus amigos, das pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele.

- TREZE! CATORZE! QUINZE!

E principalmente, a não se apaixonar por vagabundas.

- DEZESSEIS! DEZESSETE!

Não agüentando mais, ele gemeu.

~*~

Os berros da multidão ecoavam mesmo pela vidraça espessa que revestia a janela da sala da Madre Superiora, oito andares acima. A sumo-sacerdotisa estava parada junto à vidraça, observando tudo com as mãos nas costas.

- É, vejo que teve a sua vingança... – soou uma voz às costas dela. Ela virou-se, encarando o mestre que dissera a frase. Devia ter uns 35 anos; tinha cabelo castanho-claro, olhos bem escuros e pouquíssimas rugas espalhadas pelo rosto. Por baixo de algumas mechas soltas sobre a testa, havia uma cicatriz na têmpora direita.

- Só espero que Fey aproveite a chance que estou lhe dando. – suspirou ela, fechando as cortinas e se aproximando do rapaz. – Fiz tudo isso unicamente por causa dele; e acredite, isso me custou muito tempo e dinheiro...

- Principalmente dinheiro. – ressaltou o mestre. – Uma boa parte dos nossos lucros, se me permite dizer...

A Madre deu de ombros.

- O que está feito, está feito. Além disso, devo dizer que foi um dinheiro relativamente bem investido... devia tê-la visto na audiência. Uma excelente atriz... mas creio que não veio aqui só para elogiar minha astúcia, Brebris.

- De fato... porém, a senhora deve-se lembrar de que estou aqui a seu pedido. Disse-me que deveria trazer a quantia hoje...

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – ela cruzou os braços, suspirando. – Além disso, achei que gostaria de ver...

- Minha cara, sabe que esses assuntos não fazem meu tipo. – Brebris deu um sorrisinho. – Mas fico feliz em saber que seu plano funcionou... gosto de vê-la de bom humor.

- Você fala como se alguém não gostasse... – a Madre o encarou, passando o dedo pela lateral do rosto dele. – Sabe muito bem que a taxa de mortalidade na Abadia aumenta quando não me sinto bem...

- E falando em taxa de mortalidade... – o mestre abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tirando um papel dobrado de dentro do casaco. – Acho que ficará feliz em saber que finalmente pegamos Richard.

A Madre abriu um sorriso satisfeitíssimo.

- Não diga...

- Tentou se esconder na casa da mãe! Acredita? Porém, ele soube que estávamos indo até lá e fugiu um tempo antes... nada de muito preocupante, se quer saber minha opinião...

- Hoje é realmente um dia muito produtivo... – sorriu a sacerdotisa. – Brebris, meu caro, você merece um prêmio...

Porém, antes que a Madre pudesse dizer qual era o prêmio, leves batidas soaram na porta.

- Entre.

Dois mestres entraram na sala, trazendo Valeska pelos braços. Ela tinha uma expressão assustada, as lágrimas manchando o rosto.

- Lady Dolores, trouxemos a infratora. – eles atiraram Valeska contra o chão, fazendo-a chorar um pouco mais alto. – Deseja mais alguma coisa, vossa Reverendíssima?

- Isso é tudo por enquanto. – ela fez uma reverência em agradecimento. – Por favor, deixem-me a sós com Brebris, quero ter uma conversa seríssima com essa despudorada...

Os dois também reverenciaram a Madre, retirando-se logo em seguida. A mulher deu dois passos à frente, parando aos pés de Valeska.

- Tia... – suplicou ela, olhando para o mestre. – Por favor...

- Já chega, Karina. – a sacerdotisa cruzou os braços. – Brebris é um dos nossos. Pode relaxar agora.

A noviça imediatamente levantou o rosto, abrindo um sorriso. Enxugou o rosto com um lencinho de dentro do bolso e se levantou, encarando a Madre.

- Bem, acredito que já terminei a minha parte. – ela cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede próxima. – Posso saber agora quando vou receber meu pagamento?

- É exatamente sobre isso que iremos tratar agora. – a Madre deu a volta por trás de sua mesa, sentando-se no lugar de sempre. Brebris permaneceu parado. – Sente-se.

Valeska, ou melhor, Karina sentou-se na cadeira em frente à Madre, cruzando as pernas.

- Espero que esteja pronta para me recompensar à altura, lady Dolores. – disse a menina, dando um sorriso arrogante.

- Darei exatamente o combinado, Karina, e nada mais do que isso. – frisou a superiora. – Se quiser mais dinheiro, vá dormir com o rei Tristan. Isso já não será problema meu... Brebris, por favor.

O mestre deu alguns passos à frente, colocando um saco relativamente grande sobre a mesa, bem em frente da falsa noviça. Ela o abriu; estava repleto de diamantes.

- Um saco cheio, conforme o combinado. – anunciou ele, colocando outro saco ao lado. – E mais vinte barras de ouro. Somando-se com o adiantamento do início da tarefa e mais alguma ajuda de custo durante estes três meses, tudo totaliza cinco milhões, a exata quantia que acertamos. De acordo?

- Plenamente... – disse a menina, examinando cada um dos diamantes. Então, ergueu os olhos, encarando a Madre. – Fico feliz que saiba valorizar um serviço bem feito.

- Realmente, não há como negar isso... – suspirou a autoridade. – Foi uma excelente atuação. Light sairia condenado daquela audiência mesmo que não tivéssemos arranjado tudo com Alastor e Fradina... e por falar neles...

Brebris se adiantou. Puxou um pequeno envelope de dentro do casaco e entregou nas mãos da senhora.

- Embarcarão hoje mesmo para Louyang hoje mesmo, milady. Uma semana de férias, exatamente como solicitou.

A Madre sorriu.

- Não sei o que eu faria sem você, Brebris... acredito que nem os administradores do rei Tristan são tão competentes quanto você.

- Então, a suspensão dos três não passava de outra farsa... – comentou Karina, lembrando-se do falso julgamento.

- De certa forma... coloquei os dois ali para acusarem Light só para garantir que tudo correria bem, mas no fim não foi necessário...

A falsa noviça encarou a sumo-sacerdotisa, demonstrando certa admiração.

- Impressionante... a senhora é uma mulher muito engenhosa, madame. Seu plano funcionou perfeitamente...

- Nem tanto. – ela suspirou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Emir acabou me atrapalhando naquela audiência. Ela e aquele soldadinho de chumbo dela... – e deu um soco na mesa, irritada. – Não sei o que essa maldita sacerdotisa tem na cabeça! Primeiro, vai passar férias em Amatsu e me volta com a reencarnação de uma Loli Ruri nos braços, largando-a pra ser criada aqui! E agora isso... qualquer dia desses mando ela e essa filha bastarda dela para serem enterradas vivas! E aquele Reed... ele que se atreva a pisar aqui novamente!

- Acalme-se, milady... – sussurrou Brebris tranquilamente. – O momento certo para a vingança chegará. Acredito que ele esteja se remoendo o bastante por ter sido expulso...

Os três permaneceram calados por um segundo. Então, Karina se levantou.

- Bem, agora que estamos quites, irei lhe deixar descansar e aproveitar sua glória, madame... – ela fez uma breve reverência. – Porém, se não se importa, tenho uma pergunta...

- Diga. – respondeu a Madre, impaciente. – E por favor, seja breve.

- Você me contratou para passar-se por sua sobrinha aqui na Catedral, para seduzi-lo e fazer todos pensarem que ele era um pervertido, para assim poder puni-lo com a prisão na Abadia. Além disso, ainda combinou com mais dois sacerdotes para sustentarem seu ponto de vista. Minha dúvida é, por que gastar tanto só para mandar Light para seu território? Por muito menos teria se livrado dele há muito tempo... foram mais de três meses de espera para me aproximar dele a ponto de seduzi-lo, fora o dinheiro que gastou nesse meio-tempo... a princípio, a senhora disse que era um presente para Fey, mas é só isso mesmo?

Porém, a Madre deu um sorrisinho, como se a pergunta tivesse lhe agradado.

- Light é uma obsessão para Fey. – suspirou ela, reclinando-se na cadeira. – Fey o queria de presente de aniversário, e foi o que eu dei a ele... mas realmente, não é só isso.

Ela levantou-se, voltando até a janela. Os gritos da multidão pareciam ter cessado. Respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de prosseguir.

- Xavier Light parece ser um aluno muito promissor. Com certeza se formará mestre primeiro de que todos os que sempre estudaram com ele... é autodidata, sempre muito esforçado, mas tudo isso você já deve ter percebido... o que me intriga nele é esse senso de interferência. Se o deixarmos solto, será apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele realmente perceba o que se passa nessa igreja... desse jeito, ele pensará duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa contra nós. E mais uma coisa: - ela se virou para Brebris. – Quero ter certeza de que ele sairá vivo de lá. Ele pode ter a coragem dos Aesir, mas não ousará nos enfrentar sozinho...

Karina sorriu mais abertamente ainda. A Madre era ainda mais genial – e perigosa – do que ela tinha imaginado.

- Isso realmente faz sentido... – e fez a reverência novamente, dessa vez com muito mais louvor. – A senhora é brilhante, milady Dolores. Pena que Xavier tenha mesmo de ser punido. Ele era virgem, mas fazia de um jeito tão bom... – e suspirou, dando meia-volta e preparando-se para sair. – Mas agora já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui... por favor, coloque o pagamento na minha mala, não posso sair de seu escritório com isso.

- Certamente que não. Brebris lhe levará de volta ao quarto, e a levará de volta para "Lutie". No caminho, ele lhe entregará a mala com o pagamento.

- Perfeitamente.

- Não se esqueça de fazer um escândalo ao voltar para o quarto. – Brebris deu a volta por trás da menina, agarrando-a pelos braços de leve, pronto para levá-la. – E não se esqueça de que Fey quer vê-la hoje à noite.

O sorriso de Karina empalideceu. Ela encarou novamente a Madre, perplexa.

- Creio que não me entendeu, Madre Superiora. Eu disse que meu serviço já terminou por aqui.

Porém, a Madre estalou os dedos, e Brebris apertou os braços da falsária com mais força. Ela se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas quanto mais se remexia mais ele a apertava. Por fim, a senhora aproximou-se dela, agarrando seu rosto pelo queixo com força.

- Quem não entendeu aqui foi você, Karina. – seu olhar se tornou ameaçador. – Não se esqueça de que eu estou lhe pagando por uma mera formalidade. Se eu quiser, basta uma ordem, e você estará fazendo companhia a Light hoje mesmo...

A menina continuou tentando se debater, relativamente assustada. Mesmo assim, não perdeu a pose.

- Ah, é? E se eu contar sobre o seu segredinho?

- Sonhe com essa possibilidade, e estará trancafiada em uma cela a dez metros abaixo do nível do mar antes mesmo que acorde. – a mais velha apertou o rosto dela com mais força. – Vou repetir pela última vez, Valeska Terrin: _você dorme com quem eu mandar você dormir._

A superiora deu outro estalo, e Brebris roçou a virilha nos quadris da menina, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de medo.

- A escolha é sua, minha pequena meretriz. – ameaçou a sacerdotisa mais uma vez. – Vai querer me desobedecer?

Karina suspirou, rendendo-se.

- Não, senhora. Não vou.

- É bom mesmo.

Dizendo isso, ela puxou o rosto da menina com as mãos, colando seus lábios aos dela e puxando a língua da menina com a sua. Após o beijo forçado, Brebris afrouxou os braços, e a Madre se afastou.

- Vou dar uma olhada na situação lá fora. Vocês dois, terminem a atuação com chave de ouro. E você, Karina, já sabe: ou será Fey... ou será Brebris. A escolha é sua.

~*~

- NOVENTA E OITO! NOVENTA E NOVE!

E finalmente, a mais dolorida de todas, porque as três faixas o atingiram ao mesmo tempo.

- CEM!

A multidão gritada, desenfreada. Dava pra ver a marca de cada golpe nas costas do monge. Recebera mais de duzentos golpes em menos de dez minutos, fora as outras incontáveis das últimas três horas. Tinha vontade de encontrar Valeska e fazê-la passar pelo mesmo sofrimento...

- Muito bem, Light. Sobreviveu até bem... UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA NOSSO DEPRAVADO DO DIA!

Todos começaram a aplaudir, como se tivessem assistido um espetáculo de circo majestoso. Os dois monges obrigaram Xavier a se levantar, fazendo-o se curvar como se estivesse agradecendo. Lá em cima, um puxou o coro, e logo todos estavam repetindo.

- PERVERTIDO! PERVERTIDO! PERVERTIDO!

A dor nas costas era insuportável. Na última reverência, o acusado sentiu a tonteira o dominar, cuspindo sangue no chão. Isso fez a comoção aumentar, e os coros se tornaram mais altos. Por fim, o atiraram de volta no chão, sem se importar com o cuspe. O líder deles pegou as roupas, atirando-as sobre Xavier.

- Vista-se e caia fora daqui, amoral. Já fomos bonzinhos demais com você.

Finalmente, os três se afastaram, deixando-o jogado no chão. Não tinha forças nem para se levantar, quanto mais para se vestir. Os espectadores nas janelas ainda ficaram assistindo por um tempo para ver se ele ainda estava vivo, mas logo o sinal tocou e a Madre Superiora esbravejou com todos eles, não por assistirem Xavier, mas sim por estarem perdendo aula.

Ele passou alguns minutos deitado, sentindo o frio bater na costa esfolada, o sangue escorrendo e formando uma poça ao redor dele. Depois de um longo tempo, quando estava quase dormindo no chão, sentiu alguém cobrir-lhe as costas com o casaco.

- Quem é? - chamou, quase sem forças. Reconheceu os fios de cabelo platinados de Albert escorregando por cima de seus ombros.

- Guarde suas energias, está quase morrendo. – respondeu ele, sério como nunca. Tirou uma garrafinha do bolso e deu de beber a Xavier. - Tudo por culpa daquela vadia...

- Preciso... me desculpar... Kyrie... você, eu...

- Já mandei calar a boca, Xavier. Quer que eu te dê um soco? Não que você precise de mais porrada, mas... – e foi vestindo o amigo o mais devagar possível, tentando evitar uma agonia ainda maior. A poção branca estancou o sangramento, e fez os ferimentos fecharem um pouco. – Ela vai ficar bem. Quem não está nada bem é você...

- Eu... sinto muito... eu...

- Xavier, se disser mais uma palavra eu vou me irritar de verdade. Agora, deixa eu terminar de te arrumar e vamos cair fora daqui, antes que...

Porém, antes que ele terminasse de falar, alguma coisa o atingiu forte nas costelas, e ele caiu, desmaiado.

- Opa... desmaiou! – uma voz enjoativa soou atrás de Xavier. Passos de no mínimo quatro pessoas foram se aproximando. – Será que disparei muito forte? Nossa, essas esferas derrubam mesmo!

O monge tentou por tudo no mundo se erguer, mal conseguindo se ajoelhar. Sentiu um forte chute nas costelas, e caiu de novo. Ao olhar pra cima, viu a expressão impiedosa de Fey.

- Pessoal, hora de recolher o lixo.


	6. O porão

**_Cap. 5  
O Porão_**

Xavier acordou muito tempo depois. Sentiu alguma coisa o erguendo pelos braços, enquanto seus pés arrastavam por algo muito parecido com mato. Suas costas ardiam mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que o peito doído por agüentar o peso do corpo naquele cimento gélido. Além disso, todo o corpo queimava por estar deitado ao sol todo esse tempo. Ao menos já estava vestido.

Piscou, e se viu sendo arrastado na direção de uma espécie de cabana, nos moldes das construções da Abadia. Tinha uma porta de ferro completamente enferrujada. Aquela deveria ser a prisão.

Um guarda na porta fez uma saudação ao ver o grupo se aproximar.

- Irmão Fey! Bom lhe ver de novo... temos um convidado novo, então?

- Sim, sim. A Madre nos despachou esse pra cá. Pode abrir a porta, por favor?

O sentinela empurrou a porta, mas não se viu nada lá dentro. Fey abriu caminho, e Xavier foi arrastado até a entrada. Abrindo os olhos, não viu nada além de uma longa escada de pedra.

- O que...? – perguntou, baixinho.

- Seja bem vindo ao seu novo lar, Light. – riu Fey. – Vai ficar um tempinho morando aqui conosco. Talvez isso lhe ensine a não se meter no caminho da Madre...

O monge fez um movimento, e ele foi solto, despencando escada abaixo ao som de risos. Ao final, deu com a testa em um degrau saliente com uma força absurda. Sentiu a face arder, e um fiozinho de sangue escorrer. Antes que pudesse reagir, entretanto, voltou a ser erguido pelos braços, sendo carregado através do corredor.

Era a visão mais grotesca que ele poderia imaginar. Se o inferno existia na terra, aquele lugar só podia ser a porta. Milhares de celas, todas com as portas enferrujadas e imundas, com manchas avermelhadas da mesma cor das poças que se estendiam debaixo delas. O calçamento era todo de pedra, com pedaços de seixo soltos aqui e ali. Tinha um cheiro horrível de suor, mofo e sangue.

Dobraram por um corredor, e a temperatura começou a baixar drasticamente, como se aquele trecho fosse constantemente envolto por uma brisa, gélida como uma nevasca. A umidade se intensificou, e gotas d'água pingavam sobre suas cabeças, enquanto as portas ficavam ainda mais enferrujadas.

Mais uma curva, e o corredor agora estava cheio de uma água avermelhada e congelante. Porém, aquilo não foi o mais assustador, e sim o grito que soava de dentro de uma das celas. Parecia um homem desesperado, gritando como se estivesse sentindo mais dor do que o corpo podia agüentar. O mesmo berro se repetiu várias e várias vezes, ecoando por todo o caminho. Os monges apenas sorriram.

Finalmente, chegaram a um beco sem saída. Só havia uma porta ali. Abriram-na, e empurraram Xavier para dentro, pregando-o na parede e prendendo seus braços em correntes de ferro extremamente apertadas. Em seguida, se afastaram, e Fey cravou o punho no estômago do mais novo interno.

- Ah, como eu adoro fazer isso! – ele socou de novo, observando Xavier baixar a cabeça e arfar tentando respirar. – Isso me deixa completamente relaxado... sabe, galera, vocês deviam tentar um dia. Isso é tão divertido que seria capaz de passar o dia inteiro sem fazer outra coisa!

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e socou uma última vez. Então, virou-se, encarando seus auxiliares.

- Tragam o primeiro, e rápido. – ordenou. Os outros se retiraram. - Espero que aproveite sua estadia aqui... sabe, temos showzinhos muito interessantes de se ver.

Fey se encostou em uma parede, observando tudo. Logo, um homem entrou, carregado da mesma maneira que Xavier. Estava com o corpo completamente machucado. Foi amarrado bem no meio da sala, da mesma maneira que o monge, ficando bem de frente para o outro. Era difícil achar algum pedaço de pele nele que não estivesse escoriado.

- Vocês me pagam... – sussurrou o homem baixinho, com a voz embargada. – Me pagam... vão me pagar...

- Cala essa boca! – berrou um dos monges que o trazia, dando-lhe uma pancada nas costelas com uma espécie de bastão. – Você não nos assustaria nem que estivesse com toda a Guilda dos Templários! Será que ainda não entendeu que não vai sair vivo daqui?

E voltou a bater nele, dando socos tão fortes que parecia que os dentes do homem iam sair voando. Outro rapaz entrou algum tempo depois, trazendo alguma coisa dentro de uma vasilha. Era pequeno, com cabelos esverdeados levemente arrepiados. Não tinha cara de ser monge.

- Aqui está o que pediu, senhor.

- Ótimo... espero que seja do bom.

- É do melhor, senhor. Misturamos com um pouco de limão, espero que esteja do seu gosto...

- Excelente... – o monge deu um sorriso sardônico. – Vamos fazer um teste.

Ele encheu a mão com um punhado de pedrinhas úmidas e transparentes. Em seguida, esfregou com força nas costas do prisioneiro, que deu um berro sobre-humano.

- O que foi, tá ardendo? Ora vamos, é só um pouco de sal... sal grosso com limão, pra ser mais específico... – e virou-se para o mais novo. – Perfeito, Kishin. Continue assim e logo será um dos melhores.

- O-obrigado, senhor. – Kishin, o mais novo, agradeceu. – Agradeço muito...

- Não o elogie tanto, Itou. – comentou Fey, apenas observando com os braços cruzados. – Do jeito que você o trata, ele vai começar a achar que é alguma coisa aqui dentro.

Itou, o "instrutor", acenou com a cabeça, mas não deu muita importância ao comentário. Virou-se de novo para o garoto.

- Vamos, não fique acanhado. Quer esfregar também? Acho que você merece... isso está tão picante que seria capaz de matar alguém.

Kishin deu um sorriso, tomando a vasilha de novo pra si. Encheu a mão com um bom bocado da solução salina, e esparramou-a nas costas do homem novamente, que verteu lágrimas, tão forte foi a dor.

Xavier fechou e abriu os olhos seguidas vezes, mas não havia como dizer que aquilo não era real. Mesmo que fechasse os olhos, os gritos do homem entravam em sua cabeça sem impedimentos. Fez menção de reclamar, mas Fey socou-o novamente no estômago.

- Não interrompa o show, Xavier... – comentou ele. – Alguns aqui precisam de uma lição, e nada mais apropriado do que aplicá-la na carne, não é? O mesmo vale pra você... ainda está com muita sorte, pois não vai sofrer muito... pena que não posso dizer o mesmo do velho Richard ali.

Richard abriu a boca para xingar novamente, mas foi calado por mais uma dose de sal em seus ferimentos. A pele ardeu mais do que tudo, e ele soltou um berro ensurdecedor, puxando as correntes com tanta força que pareciam que iam arrebentar.

- Não adianta se debater, estúpido, essas algemas são muito resistentes. Agüentam tranquilamente até um troglodita como você... você vai ficar aí, agonizando, pra aprender a nunca mais se meter com a gente. Kishin, Itou, - os dois se viraram para o chefe. - dêem um jeito nesse filho da puta, os gritos dele estão começando a me deixar irritado. Vou tomar um café na minha sala, se tiverem algum problema podem silenciar. E se o Xavier der trabalho, expliquem _muito calmamente_ como funcionam as coisas por aqui.

Os dois concordaram, e Fey saiu, dando um soco de despedida em Xavier. Richard aproveitou a brecha.

- Não vão simplesmente me calar, seus filhos de uma puta ridículos! – berrou. – Quando eu sair daqui, vocês... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Mais uma dose do líquido fora derramada, não só em suas costas, mas sobre a cabeça. A substância foi entranhando-se na pele, escorrendo da cabeça aos pés no mesmo ritmo do sangue. Xavier estava começando a ficar zonzo com toda aquela tortura. Se só de ouvir os gritos já estava passando mal, imagine estar na pele do homem.

- Já mandamos calar a boca, seu imbecil! – disse Itou. – Agora, se não quer que a coisa piore pra você, melhor ficar muito bem quietinho... Kishin, mais sal.

- EU NUNCA VOU ME RENDER PRA VOCÊS! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritou Richard a plenos pulmões. Sua voz parecia estar ficando rouca de tanto berrar. Ou talvez fosse a fraqueza começando a dominá-lo? – Terão que passar... por cima... do meu cadáver...

- Com muito prazer, velho senil! – cumprimentou Kishin, chutando-o entre as pernas com força. – Ei, chefe, podemos passar nisso aí também?

- Não só podemos, como vou deixar a honra toda pra você. Mas não se preocupe, é só derramar. As pedrinhas de sal grosso podemos reservar pros olhos...

Passaram mais de vinte minutos torturando o homem com a solução salina. Sempre que Xavier achava que a coisa não podia piorar, eles davam um jeito de aumentar o sofrimento do prisioneiro. Esfregaram sal nos olhos, em cada uma das feridas abertas, no pênis, e enfiaram nariz abaixo. Quando finalmente haviam cansado de misturar o sal com limão, pararam, deixando a substância arder nos cortes, provocando uma dor excruciante.

- É, acho que já está bom de aquecimento, Kishin. – sorriu Itou, apertando a pele mais ferida: a do braço direito. O homem gritou novamente, de maneira bem mais fraca do que antes. Estava começando a perder as forças. – Faça uma coisa, vá até o depósito, traga três sacos de sal e um balde cheio d'água. Vamos passar para a segunda etapa.

O mais novo saiu da cela, indo obedecer às instruções, e o lugar inteiro mergulhou num silêncio sepulcral. Era como se o clima estivesse antecipando o que ia acontecer. Sem os gritos, o lugar ficava ainda mais assustador, e Xavier ia ficando mais nervoso a cada segundo que passava, vendo que Richard não reagia.

Algum tempo depois, Kishin voltou, trazendo o que lhe foi pedido. Itou, encostado na parede suja de sangue, apontou para o balde.

- Trouxe mais limão também, senhor.

- Ótimo. Pegue os três sacos de sal, e vire na água. Dissolva bem, não queremos desperdício.

O mais novo fez exatamente como era mandado. A seguir, pegou um limão, abriu-o no meio com uma faca e espremeu o suco dentro do balde. O monge preso já sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer... ou quase. Seu medo crescia a cada segundo, e ele rezava com todas as forças para que não tivesse que passar pelo mesmo.

Quando a operação terminou, Itou deu uma boa olhada na água salgada. Sorriu, e recuou de novo até a parede, pegando novamente o bastão de metal que tinha usado para espancar Richard no começo.

- Kishin, dê um bom banho no nosso amigo. Ele vai conhecer uma sensação nunca sentida antes...

O mais novo despejou toda a água no corpo do prisioneiro, fazendo-o se remexer e gritar de dor novamente. Uma parte da solução espirrou em Xavier, e ele sentiu a pele queimar mesmo não estando com nenhum corte próximo. Tinha pena daquele homem.

Itou ergueu o cajado, mexendo em um botão. A ponta do objeto começou a emitir uma corrente elétrica prateada, que parecia ser muito alta. O rapaz preso observou rapidamente as circunstâncias: Richard estava com o corpo todo cheio de sal, banhado em água salgada e com os pés na água. Ainda por cima, estava fraco e debilitado. Era uma situação muito delicada.

- Vamos fazer um teste... não queremos que nada saia errado, não é, Kishin? – Itou se aproximou de Xavier, mexendo em um botão e fazendo a corrente ficar mais alta. As fagulhas começaram a correr mais rapidamente na ponta do cajado. Então, ele notou que também estava com os pés na água. – Isso vai ser delicioso...

Ele encostou a extremidade elétrica bem na barriga de Xavier, onde sabia que estava machucado graças aos socos de Fey. O monge sentiu a corrente atravessar seu corpo rapidamente, queimando-o por dentro, e deu um berro.

- É... está no ponto... – Itou admirou o cajado, observando pelo canto do olho Xavier apoiar-se apenas pelos braços presos tamanha a dor que sentia. Mesmo ele já tendo tirado, era como se a corrente ainda o atravessasse, apertando-lhe o peito dolorosamente. Ele tossiu, sem ar. – Agora, olhe e aprenda como se faz as coisas.

Aumentando um pouco mais a corrente, ele enfiou com tudo o bastão no peito de Richard, que se ergueu imediatamente, berrando como nunca. Parecia um animal morrendo. O grito foi tão forte que dava a impressão de que até a Madre Superiora tinha ouvido em Prontera. Sem dar-se por satisfeito, o torturador tirou o bastão, encostando-o novamente nas coxas, perto da virilha, no pescoço e nas costelas. A cada choque, a potência dos gritos aumentava, e Itou ria mais e mais. Finalmente, Richard deixou a cabeça pender, o corpo fumegando.

- Ué, já acabou? – perguntou Kishin, ao ver seu superior encostar o cajado no homem, sem resultado. Ele apenas tinha alguns espasmos, que o faziam pular. Estava completamente morto. – Que sem-graça. Achei que fosse durar mais... parece que ele não era tão durão assim.

- É, também achei que fosse durar mais... mas talvez aquele ali seja mais resistente... – os dois viraram-se pra Xavier com um sorriso macabro. – É só uma pena que ainda não podemos brincar...

- Tudo tem seu tempo, senhor Itou. É só uma questão de tempo até o Fey se cansar e jogar ele pra gente.

- É, tem razão, moleque... falando em Fey, quer tomar um café? Fiquei a noite toda em pé, estou mais quebrado que os ossos desse aí! – os dois riram, e o mais velho olhou para o monge. – Ei, Light, pena que seu amigo já tenha morrido! Parece que vai ter que passar a noite sozinho, mesmo...

Os dois se afastaram, batendo a porta da cela ao sair. Xavier escutou o trinco enferrujado sendo empurrado. Então, observou os olhos esturricados de Richard, sentindo a tristeza e o medo o dominarem.

- Sou inocente... – disse bem baixinho pra si mesmo. – Eu não tenho por que estar aqui... não fiz nada... não sou criminoso... sou inocente... inocente...

~*~

Passaram-se 5 meses naquele sofrimento.

Ao final desse tempo, Xavier já nem se lembrava direito de como tinha ido parar ali. Estava completamente fraco; o frio constante da cela, aliado à falta de alimento, estavam lhe deixando extremamente debilitado. Pra piorar, não dormia há dias, talvez semanas. Quando achava que o silêncio finalmente tinha vencido, outra pessoa era torturada, e se seguiam mais gritos, mais desesperos, mais nervosismo.

De tanto ficar preso, perdera a noção do tempo. Não sabia mais o que era dia, o que era noite, o que era sono. Mesmo que ficasse em silêncio, o local lhe torturava por si só, com o frio que lhe fazia tremer e os gritos que ecoavam em sua cabeça. Só queria sair dali. Tinha que fazê-lo, ou então ficaria louco.

Estava deitado no chão da cela, completamente sem forças, quando ouviu um barulho de tilintar, e algo rangendo. Eram os monges. Estavam vindo lhe provocar, como faziam todos os dias. O que seria hoje? Socos, chutes, ou apenas a humilhação? Talvez juntassem quatro ou cinco para baterem nele. Talvez apenas o avisassem de que só comeria o almoço dali a duas semanas. Não que um pedaço de pão fosse almoço...

Porém, o barulho se desviou. Alguns passaram direto: estavam arrastando alguma coisa, ou alguém. Outros dois – ele contou pelos passos – estavam vindo até sua cela.

Respirou fundo. Talvez hoje fosse sua chance...

- Dormindo como sempre... – riu o monge que entrou primeiro. – Ué, ainda não morreu? Que pena, parece que perdi a aposta...

- Está com muita sorte hoje, Light. – confirmou o outro. – O único que não apostou que você morreria foi o Fey.

- Ah, mas aquele lá teve dedo da Madre! – voltou a rir o primeiro, que ele reconheceu como sendo Itou. – Ela disse que era pra ser só um "sustinho". Fazer o que, né?

- Ei, tá ouvindo, caralho? – o segundo monge tentou cutucá-lo, para ver se acordava. – Anda logo. Ou tá a fim de ficar mais uma temporada aqui?

No primeiro toque, Xavier levantou, agarrando o dedo do monge e quebrando-o. Em seguida, imobilizou-o pelo braço.

- Merda! – berrou Itou, correndo pra longe. Gritou pro lado de fora. – EI, SEUS PAMONHAS! TEMOS PROBLEMAS AQUI!

Mas não adiantava chamar. O pior erro que os carcereiros podiam ter cometido era subestimar Xavier. Haviam lhe deixado dormir solto, pensando que ele não reagiria. E agora, ele estava dando a forra.

Itou partiu para cima dele, tentando golpeá-lo. Apesar da fraqueza, ele esquivou, desferindo um soco fortíssimo no estômago do oponente, que caiu no chão. Mais três monges entraram; Xavier foi esquivando como podia, atacando com toda a força que pôde reunir. Pensava nos donos dos gritos. Quantos deles ainda estariam vivos a essa hora?...

Porém, mesmo que Xavier fosse bem mais forte que todos eles, a fome e o cansaço prevaleceram, e ele acabou por ser dominado. Quando deu por si, já estava jogado no chão de novo, levando golpes por todo o corpo. Sentia-se mal, com vontade de vomitar; mesmo assim, não iria dar o gosto da fraqueza a eles.

- Ainda tenta resistir, Xavier? – comentou Fey, parando à porta. – Já devia ter percebido a essa altura do campeonato que só vai sair daqui se nós quisermos. E olha que a gente tava pensando em te liberar... sabe como é, a chefia manda, a gente obedece.

Pendurado pelos braços, o prisioneiro ouviu tudo calado. Sentiu que se abrisse a boca, vomitaria sangue até morrer. Mesmo assim, encarou Fey, e seu olhar transmitia seus sentimentos.

- Ora vamos, eu sei que você não quer ir embora, vai morrer de saudades... mas não se preocupe. Vamos lhe deixar um presentinho de despedida... tragam-no.

Ele foi sendo arrastado para fora da cela, o corpo raspando no calçamento quebrado e manchado de sangue. Mesmo assim, a temperatura ia ficando mais morna, e ele se sentia ligeiramente melhor sem o corpo pesado pelo ar frio.

Empurraram-no para dentro de outra cela, bem mais ampla que a que ele sempre ficava. Era parecida com a outra em que ele sempre assistia a torturas. Pelas marcas nas paredes, o lugar um dia foi uma sala de aula. Prenderam seus braços em ferrolhos fixos nas paredes, já meio enferrujados. Dois sentinelas pararam do lado de Fey; mais dois ficaram do lado de fora, e os outros saíram. Minutos depois, dois deles voltaram com uma pessoa nos braços. Tinha um ferimento na testa, que Xavier reconheceu como a marca de "boas-vindas" da Abadia: ser atirado do topo da escada.

Ele piscou mais algumas vezes, e viu que a garota era uma noviça, aluna da Catedral. Além disso, ele se lembrou de seu rosto, mas não sabia dizer exatamente quem era. Pela aparência, não devia ter mais de 18 anos.

- Vocês dois, segurem ela pra mim. Os outros, voltem pro posto. E se eu souber que aconteceu alguma "gracinha" enquanto estive aqui...

Eles se retiraram; só ficaram Fey e seus dois auxiliares de sempre: Itou e Long. Os dois pegaram a menina, prendendo-a pelos braços assim como Xavier. Pararam ao lado dela e apenas observaram, enquanto seu líder se aproximava do monge refém.

- Xavier, acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor... sabe como é, trocar idéias... diga-me, meu caro... você tem irmãs?

Ele não respondeu; um calafrio lhe passou pela espinha. Sabia onde isso ia chegar...

- Ainda dando um gelo? Que pena... acho que você deve ter ficado muito tempo no frio. – Fey riu, afastando-se dele. Então, puxou uma luva de dentro da roupa, vestiu-a, e parou bem em frente à noviça. – Quem avisa amigo é, Xavier. Não se meta no que não deve... ou outras pessoas também podem sofrer...

Ele desferiu um tapa violento no rosto da garota. Ela acordou, completamente atordoada. Mal tinha aberto os olhos, e levou outra bofetada.

- Acorda, caralho! – ela gemeu, sentindo o rosto queimar. Aquilo foi um presente para o carrasco; deu-lhe mais um tapa. – Quem você pensa que é pra falar quando eu não lhe autorizei? – e deu um tabefe ainda mais forte, que a fez gritar ainda mais alto. – CALA... ESSA... MALDITA... BOCA!

A menina desmontou, sendo erguida pelos dois seguranças. Começou a chorar descontroladamente. Xavier apertou os punhos, o ódio lhe subindo à cabeça.

- O que... foi... que eu fiz? – perguntou ela, baixinho, soluçando apavorada. Fey se aproximou dela, e apertou-lhe o rosto com os dedos. Ao fazer isso, o monge preso a reconheceu imediatamente.

- Você nasceu, Kyrie. Nasceu. E pra piorar, veio se meter no nosso caminho. O que estava pretendendo quando tentou me desmascarar pra Madre Superiora? Ou será que você não sabe que EU E A MADRE SUPERIORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS NISSO TUDO?!

Ele recomeçou a esbofeteá-la, aumentando ainda mais o pânico da coitada. A cada minuto, Xavier ia se irritando mais e mais. Tinha vontade de arrebentar aquelas algemas, de socar todos eles até vê-los mortos...

- Deixe... ela... fora disso... – sussurrou ele entre dentes.

- Cale-se, Xavier, estou tentando me concentrar. – sorriu Fey, observando a noviça. A cada vez que tentava tocá-la, ela se encolhia, mesmo não havendo espaço na parede pra isso. – Ela não é uma gracinha? Tenta de todas as maneiras fugir... só que tem alguns probleminhas que você ainda não notou, meu anjo. Primeiro... - ele desceu a mão nas bochechas dela de novo, fazendo seu rosto virar de maneira violenta. A pele estava completamente vermelha agora. - Você está presa por algemas de aço, extremamente resistentes. Segundo... – fechou o punho e socou-a bem no meio do estômago. Ela baixou a cabeça e cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão. –Eu não gosto de pessoas que me desafiam. E terceiro... – ele empurrou a cabeça dela contra a parede de maneira violenta. - Esse é o seu castigo por nunca ter me dado o que eu queria, então você só sai daqui se eu quiser. E eu só vou te deixar sair quando terminar tudo o que tiver vontade...

Ao terminar a sessão de golpes, ela gemeu baixinho, contrapondo-se aos outros gemidos altos e estridentes. Alguns estilhaços caíram da parede, tal foi a força do golpe. Baixou a cabeça, como se fosse desmaiar, mas Fey a acordou com outro tapa.

- Ah não, não vai dormir agora... logo agora que a diversão vai começar!

Ele cravou os dedos dentro da echarpe do uniforme de noviça. Em seguida, deu um puxão forte, rasgando a parte de cima e deixando o sutiã à mostra. Kyrie deu um berro, mais assustada do que nunca.

- Ora, já está gritando? Esse é o efeito que eu causo nas mulheres... sabe como é, elas ficam loucas... – e rasgou a saia, deixando-a só de calcinha e meias. – Nossa, exatamente como eu imaginava... você deve ter um cuidado muito grande com esse seu corpo...

Xavier deu um soco na parede, furioso. Começou a se revirar nas algemas, tentando se soltar.

- Xavier, já disse pra parar de me encher o saco! – Fey fez sinal para um de seus homens, e ele foi até o monge, dando-lhe um soco no estômago. – Não vê que estou ocupado? Será que não pode ser educado ao menos uma vez e assistir ao show de bico calado?

Ele meteu a mão dentro de seu quimono, e tirou uma Waghnak. Encaixou-a firmemente, e passou um dedo pela ponta afiada. Em seguida, foi desfiando a meia de seda, deixando as pernas completamente expostas.

- Viu só? Sem nenhuma marca! Perfeita, perfeita, perfeita... – ele riu, berrando para tentar abafar os gritos de sua vítima. Arrebentou o sutiã com as mãos, e olhou fascinado para os seios. – É, não são lá muito grandes, mas acho que virão a calhar... talvez os meninos aproveitem depois, também...

Xavier voltou a se debater, mas outro soco o fez parar. Fey chamou de novo Itou, e este deixou o monge de lado, voltando a ladear a menina. O líder virou-se, encarando o inimigo com um sorriso sadista nos lábios.

- Acho que já podemos começar, então... hoje teremos um espetáculo de primeira, vocês não acham?

Ao estalo de seus dedos, os dois sentinelas ergueram as pernas de Kyrie, que começou a gritar mais e mais. Estava completamente exposta. O líder cortou a calcinha da mesma maneira que fez com as meias, quase a arranhando, e colocou a Waghnak de lado. Seu olhar era completamente luxurioso.

- Viu só? A culpa é sua... se tivesse se entregado a mim quando eu pedi, nada disso estaria acontecendo...

Ele lambeu-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a com nojo. Em seguida, escorregou suas mãos pelas pernas, apertando as coxas de um jeito selvagem, machucando-a. Foi subindo, apalpando os quadris, a cintura e finalmente os seios, onde beliscou com força um dos mamilos. Ela berrou, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto vermelho. Isso só o fez rir mais, apertando os dois seios de uma vez com muita força, esfregando as calças entre as pernas dela.

- Ah, sim... sim... deliciosa... completamente... esperei tanto, tanto... – sussurrava, completamente ensandecido, apertando cada parte do corpo que conseguia tocar. Com a mão nos seios dela, aproveitou para estapeá-la mais uma vez, rindo. – Não é bom? E você que não queria ir pra cama comigo...

Ele recolocou a soqueira, e bateu com força em seu rosto. A noviça gritou, quase ficando rouca. Já não tinha nem forças para chorar. Cego pelo ódio, Xavier tentava mais do que tudo se soltar, puxando as correntes que o prendiam como um animal enfurecido.

- Já lhe disse, seu idiota, que só vai sair daqui quando eu terminar! – berrou Fey, atirando a soqueira na direção dele. Ele esquivou, deixando a arma fincar na parede. – Você não se divertiu comendo a Valeska? Ela era minha! Só minha! Mas não, você tinha que se meter! Agora trate de assistir tudo aí quietinho!

Dizendo isso, ele deu mais um tapa na menina, que nem sequer gemeu de tão fraca. Dando um sorriso ainda mais sádico, lambeu o seio dela, apertando o outro com tanta força que parecia que ia estourar. Então, olhando uma última vez para Xavier, ele baixou a calça, colocando o pênis ereto pra fora.

Kyrie se desesperou mais ainda. Mesmo fraca do jeito que estava, recuperou as forças e começou a se debater descontroladamente, gritando até a exaustão. As lágrimas voltavam a correr por seu rosto.

- Não fique com medo... não vou te machucar... muito! – gritou Fey, tentando se fazer ouvir. – Vou lhe dizer uma última vez: seja boazinha e tudo acaba rápido! Aí você fica liberada pra passear com o resto dos rapazes!

Mas os gritos desesperados acabaram por ocultar uma ameaça muito mais perigosa. Uma das correntes enferrujadas que prendiam Xavier arrebentou, e agora o braço direito dele estava livre. Ele aproveitou a distração dos três, tentando arrancar o lado restante, mas viu que não teria tempo de reagir. Então, fechou os olhos, concentrando todo o ódio na palma das mãos, e invocando cada uma das esferas.

Fey não reparou nisso: estava se divertindo com a pobre noviça.

- EU NÃO QUERO! – gritava, desesperada e aos prantos. – NÃO QUERO! PÁRA! NÃO FAZ ISSO!

- Isso o que? – perguntou o estuprador, esfregando o membro na intimidade de sua vítima. Rindo como um demônio, fez sinal para que os dois capangas a segurassem com bastante força. – Já disse que não vai doer... vai ser gostoso se você relaxar... aliás, talvez seja até melhor que não relaxe. Talvez seja mais divertido com você sofrendo...

Os dois apertavam tanto as pernas dela que aos poucos estavam começando a ficar dormentes. Finalmente, dando uma última gargalhada, Fey a agarrou pelos ombros, o olhar triunfante.

- Tudo que eu quero, eu consigo! E você vai ser minha AGORA!

Ele a penetrou o mais fundo que conseguiu. Kyrie sentiu a dor lhe invadir, e recomeçou a chorar, completamente machucada. O monge puxou seus cabelos e lhe apertou os seios novamente, enquanto a penetrava mais e mais rápido, machucando-a de todas as maneiras.

- Apertada... – sussurrava ele, arfante. – Deli... ciosa... perfeita!...

Mordeu a ponta de um dos seios e desferiu outro tapa. Quanto mais ela gritava, mais ele sentia prazer, e mais ele a feria. A noviça já estava sem forças; sua garganta ardia de tanto berrar. Sentia o sangue quente escorrer pela pele, enquanto o estuprador se satisfazia daquela maneira tão mórbida. Fechou os olhos, humilhada, vendo que não teria mais jeito...

Porém, nessa hora, alguma coisa aconteceu. O brutamontes que a carregava do lado esquerdo caiu no chão, desacordado; Fey perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, junto com ela. No segundo seguinte, era o outro guarda-costas que caía desfalecido no chão. Ao olhar para a outra parede, o estuprador e a garota entenderam o que tinha acontecido.

- Já me cansei... – disse Xavier entre dentes, reconjurando as duas esferas que tinha gasto. Seu corpo brilhava graças à Fúria. Respirava fundo; tinha no olhar um ódio nunca visto antes. – Não vou mais deixar, Fey... que aja tão impunemente... eu mesmo vou... quebrá-lo aos socos...

Ele arrebentou a outra algema com uma esfera. Então, foi marchando até o inimigo, equipando a soqueira que arrancara da parede, a energia negativa da Fúria concentrada em seu corpo fazendo o chão afundar.

Kyrie se arrastou até a parede, quase desmaiando, enquanto Fey se ergueu, guardando novamente o pênis sujo de sangue dentro da calça e estalando o pescoço.

- Sei... não pense que vai se safar dessa vez, Light! Você interrompeu um momento muito precioso pra mim... vai pagar... venha até aqui, e tente me derrotar!

Xavier deu o passo etéreo, avançando com um soco no rosto do inimigo. Atirou-o para longe, e socou-o novamente usando a mesma técnica. Finalmente, pregou-o na parede, bem onde as algemas estavam antes.

- Gosta de me ver aqui, à sua mercê? Então... vamos trocar os papéis, e ver se o jogo ainda é divertido!

Ele desferiu uma série de socos violentíssimos, capazes de quebrar o rosto de alguém mais fraco. A ponta da soqueira perfurou a pele do rosto, ferindo-o. Bateu até cansar, até sentir a raiva ir se esvaindo aos poucos. Quando finalmente parou, o rosto de Fey era só uma massa disforme cheia de sangue. Ele atirou-o pro lado, e virou-se na direção da noviça no chão. Caminhou até ela.

- Não se aproxime! – berrou Kyrie, completamente angustiada. Cobriu o corpo com as mãos. Tentou recuar ao máximo, a fim de se proteger, mas a parede lhe impedia. As lágrimas afloravam em seu rosto outra vez. – Não me toque! Não se aproxime! Saia daqui! Saia! Saia! Saia daqui!

Mas os gritos não intimidaram Xavier. Ele parou aos pés dela; porém, na hora que ia dizer algo, a porta se abriu, e os dois que guardavam a porta entraram.

- Disparo de Esferas - apontou ele para a porta. As esferas de energia que o circundavam dispararam na direção de um dos monges, e ele foi arremessado para longe tamanho a força do golpe. Em seguida, estalou os punhos e deu um único soco no outro; a soqueira ensangüentada perfurou seu olho, e este caiu desacordado no chão.

- Está ferida? – perguntou Xavier, voltando-se para Kyrie, que estava pasma. Tirou a parte de cima do quimono e lhe entregou. – Tome, vista isso. E por favor, não ligue pro cheiro.

Ela se cobriu como pôde, mas a peça ficou extremamente folgada, graças à diferença de tamanho. O cheiro era péssimo, uma grotesca mistura de sangue e suor. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, mas ela caiu de novo no chão, sem forças. Porém, ao fazer menção de se abaixar para ajudá-la, mais três monges entraram na cela.

- Só um minuto, - pediu ele, reconjurando uma esfera. – Será que ainda não entenderam que não estou com paciência pra brincar?! – berrou de novo, apertando a soqueira mais forte.

Agarrou o primeiro pelo colarinho, cravando-lhe o punho no rosto como fizera com o anterior. Atirou o corpo por cima do segundo, deixando os dois pra trás e avançando até o terceiro. Enfiou-lhe um soco no estômago, depois outro no rosto com a esquerda, e mais um fortíssimo no queixo. Ele também caiu. Quando o segundo fez menção de se levantar, estendeu a mão e disparou a esfera, que fez uma marca no peito dele.

Xavier respirou fundo, ainda cheio de raiva. Conjurou de novo as esferas, uma a uma, sentindo-se meio tonto; sabia que a fraqueza ia lhe consumir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mesmo assim, recuperou-se, e voltou até Kyrie.

- Não se preocupe, não vou lhe machucar. – disse, apesar de estar com uma expressão assustadora. – Me dê sua mão, vou lhe ajudar. Consegue ficar de pé?

- Não sei... – a voz da noviça era fraca e rouca. Tentou se erguer, apoiando-se na parede. Mesmo assim, sentiu as pernas fracas, e caiu de novo; a camisa de Xavier escorregou, expondo seu corpo novamente.

O monge a recostou na parede. Levantou-se, e foi até um dos carcereiros. Tirou-lhe a faixa (vermelha) e voltou até a menina.

- Erga os braços. Não tenha medo, não vou amarrá-la nem nada do tipo. – ela obedeceu, e ele amarrou a faixa em sua cintura, para que a peça não caísse mais. Aqueles sem-vergonhas já a haviam visto por tempo demais. – Se importa se eu lhe carregar?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, e ele tirou a soqueira, para não machucá-la. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço e por baixo das pernas sujas, erguendo-a. Sentiu-se novamente tonto com o peso; mesmo assim, ignorou novamente.

Tentando carregá-la o mais suavemente possível, Xavier marchou com Kyrie para fora da cela. O corredor estava deserto; parecia que todos os outros monges estavam em outros lugares, torturando mais gente. Uma poça de sangue se formara na entrada da cela, onde os corpos dos três carrascos estavam jogados. Por um minuto, o monge não acreditou no que tinha feito; mesmo assim, não tinha um pingo de arrependimento.

- Está doendo? – perguntou à menina. Ela concordou com a cabeça, constrangida. O sangue de Xavier ferveu novamente.

O estado dela era deplorável. Seu rosto estava meio arranhado e vermelho por causa da sessão de tapas. Além disso, havia dois ferimentos sérios em suas bochechas, causados pelas pancadas com a soqueira. Havia marcas e arranhões em seus braços e pernas, devido à força com que os ajudantes a apertaram, e o machucado na testa fez com que o sangue escorresse pelo rosto, peito e cabelos. O líquido estava impregnado por todo o seu corpo, especialmente nas coxas, graças à violência de Fey.

Foram avançando pelo corredor, e o frio voltou a imperar, fazendo os dois tremerem. A noviça voltou a chorar baixinho, e ele a apertou mais junto de seu corpo, tentando consolá-la sem mexê-la muito. Tinha que sair dali, e rápido. De vez em quando, gritos soavam de outros cantos do lugar. A cada vez que isso se acontecia, o monge sentia a menina se arrepiar.

Porém, a tranqüilidade durou muito pouco; assim que dobraram o corredor, foram vistos por mais quatro monges. Xavier estendeu a palma como pôde, sem soltar Kyrie; usou o Impacto Psíquico. Dois caíram no chão. O terceiro desviou, fazendo a esfera bater na parede e arrebentando-a. O quarto tentou se proteger atrás de uma porta, mas ela foi estraçalhada, assim como sua barriga.

O único sobrevivente parou no meio do caminho, assustado. Tentou correr para longe, mas a última esfera o acertou bem no meio das costelas. Xavier virou-se, correndo até a porta no final do corredor, e avistou ao longe a escada ensangüentada onde o jogaram logo no primeiro dia.

- Se acalme... estamos quase lá... – sussurrou ele, tentando consolar a menina em seus braços, que agora chorava sem refreios. – É só subir aquela escada...

Mas uma sombra atrás dele lhe indicou que não seria tão fácil assim. Levou uma pancada forte na cabeça; ele caiu por cima da noviça, machucando-a ainda mais. Ao virar-se, viu um mestre, devidamente energizado. O inimigo ergueu-o pelos ombros, e bateu sua cabeça contra a parede. Sacudiu-o, socou-lhe no rosto, e bateu a cabeça de novo.

Kyrie gemeu, completamente apavorada. Sua única chance de sair viva dali era Xavier; precisava fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar, mas não tinha forças nem para se mover. Permaneceu deitada no chão. Tateou ao redor, agarrando uma pedra, e atirando-a com toda sua força no mestre; ela o atingiu no ombro. Ele apenas se virou para a menina, que se apavorou.

Mas a pedrada serviu como a distração de que Xavier precisava. Chutou o homem no estômago com o joelho, e seus dedos se enfraqueceram, fazendo-o soltar o oponente; o monge aproveitou para revidar. Socou-o firmemente nos ombros e rosto. Mesmo assim, ele não parecia ceder.

O mestre parou um dos socos de Xavier, torcendo-lhe o braço e fazendo-o gritar. Estava a ponto de quebrar o membro. Mesmo assim, o rapaz recuperou as forças, socando seu oponente na cabeça, bem em cima da orelha. Ele finalmente o largou, desmaiando, e Xavier caiu no chão. A fome e o sono estavam finalmente o vencendo; ele se ergueu, indo até Kyrie novamente.

- Não sei se vou conseguir... – disse ele, zonzo. A dor no braço o havia afetado. – Tenho que te tirar daqui mesmo assim...

A noviça tentou ampará-lo, mas também estava fraca deixa para se mexer. Então, avistou algo aos pés da escada.

- Minha bolsa... – sussurrou.

Ele avistou o objeto caído aos pés da escada. Foi até lá. Era originalmente amarela, de renda, mas estava completamente vermelha devido à queda dentro da poça de sangue à beira da escada. Pegou-a, e abriu; remexeu-a rapidamente, e encontrou um pacotinho cheio de gemas azuis. "É a nossa salvação..." sorriu Xavier, levemente aliviado, caminhando de volta até Kyrie.

- Tem forças para abrir um portal? – perguntou, e ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Ele pendurou a bolsa em seu pescoço, tirando uma gema e segurando-a na mão. Passou os braços pelo corpo da menina, erguendo-a novamente, e colocou a gema na mão dela.

- Por favor... – disse, suplicante.

Ela jogou a gema no chão, sussurrando "Portal" quase penosamente. A pedra se espatifou no chão, criando um portal de luz azulada. Porém, assim que entrou no círculo mágico, um novo problema se seguiu: o que faria com a menina?

Seu estado inspirava cuidados. Não tinha para onde levá-la, já que morava sozinho na Catedral, e aquele era o lugar mais perigoso de todos naquele momento. Também não podia levá-la para o hospital, já que ele era administrado por freiras, muito menos para uma estalagem, já que chamariam a Guarda. Se ao menos soubesse onde era a casa de Albert...

Quando abriu os olhos, estava bem no meio de Prontera. Seus pés aterrissaram no chão, e ele se desequilibrou, indo ao chão de novo; porém, dessa vez teve tempo de se virar, caindo de costas e aparando todo o impacto, protegendo Kyrie.

Mas o problema estava se tornando muito mais sério. Apesar de já estar entardecendo, a praça ainda estava movimentada, e uma multidão de curiosos já estava o cercando, se perguntando o que um monge estava fazendo com uma garota seminua e toda machucada nos braços. Uma coisa era certa; para essa gente, eles não estavam passeando no bosque.

Xavier levantou como pôde, ainda carregando a noviça. Perguntava-se o que fazer; ao longe, um Cavaleiro vendo a cena já começava a se mexer. Tinha de pensar rápido. Olhou ao redor, sem saber o que fazer.

- Minha casa... – sussurrou Kyrie de repente, parecendo extremamente fraca. Apontou para a direção onde uma das torres da Catedral se erguia. – Me leva pra casa... por favor...

- Ficou doida?! – respondeu o monge, mas seguindo na direção que ela apontara por simples falta de opção. – Se formos até a Catedral, vão nos matar de uma vez!

- Não, minha casa... – ela respondeu, ainda mais fraca. – Siga em frente, dobre no murinho... é seguro lá... por favor...

Ele foi marchando na direção que ela apontara, mais nervoso a cada minuto. A bolsa empapada estava deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava, e isso chamava mais e mais a atenção da população. Atravessaram os muros no meio da cidade, onde dobraram à esquerda, seguindo depressa até encontrarem um pequeno largo cheio de casas pequenas. Kyrie se remexeu, apontando para uma delas, com vasos na porta.

- Ali... a chave tá na minha bolsa...

O rapaz parou na soleira, descendo a noviça e apoiando-a em seu peito. Revirou rapidamente a bolsa com uma das mãos, até encontrar o molho de chaves. Tentou uma por uma, até encontrar a certa, e entrou, deitando a menina no sofá e batendo a porta com toda a força que podia, girando a chave meio desesperado. Então, suspirou, desabando perto do outro sofá.

- Conseguimos... graças a Deus, conseguimos... graças... a Deus... – ele fez o sinal da Cruz, trêmulo. Abriu um sorriso extremamente aliviado.

Passou alguns minutos sentado, com a cabeça apoiada no assento do sofá, apenas recuperando o fôlego e pondo as idéias no lugar. Quando finalmente se acalmou, pôs-se de pé novamente, tirando a bolsa do pescoço e indo até Kyrie. Ergueu sua cabeça e pôs uma almofada, para deixá-la mais confortável.

- Não se preocupe, o pior já passou. – consolou-a. – Aqui você está segura. Como se sente? Está machucada?

Ela respondeu que não com a cabeça, mas Xavier podia ver pelo seu olhar que não era isso que ela queria dizer. Respirou fundo, pondo a mão delicadamente no braço da menina, e recitando a magia de cura bem baixinho. Usou-a principalmente no rosto e nas pernas, onde os ferimentos eram mais expressivos, até que sentiu sua energia se esgotar de novo. Sentou no chão, zonzo.

- Desculpe se não estou sendo de muita utilidade... – disse depois de algum tempo. – Não tenho tanto poder mágico assim para lhe curar totalmente, então é melhor esperar você se recuperar e se curar...

- Não tem problema. – respondeu a noviça baixinho. – Pode ir pra casa, já estou bem... obrigada por ter me tirado de lá. Agora por favor, vá embora...

- Não posso te deixar sozinha aqui. – respondeu o monge firmemente. – Olha, se é disso que está com medo, não se preocupe, não vou nem chegar perto de você. Só estou preocupado...

- Dispenso sua aflição. – Kyrie disse secamente, levantando-se bem devagar. – Já estou bem. Vá embora, quero ficar sozinha.

Xavier suspirou, olhando a menina. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que a única coisa que ela não estava era bem. Sentia que precisava cuidar dela, mas não saiba como. Ela foi andando devagarinho até a porta perto do sofá, como se estivesse doente.

- Olha, eu... acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas... – disse o monge baixinho. Ela se virou, encarando-o curiosamente.

- Do que está falando?

- Bom, você sabe... você e o Albert tentaram me avisar sobre a...

- Deixe isso pra lá. – interrompeu a noviça. Ainda mantinha a expressão séria, mas o encarava com certa ternura. Caminhou lentamente em sua direção. – Isso é passado agora. Mesmo por que, você parece ter pago até demais pelo seu erro...

Os dois passaram alguns segundos calados, sem ter o que dizer. Entretanto, batidas pesadas soaram na porta, e Kyrie deu um pulo, apavorada.

- Ah meu Deus, são eles! – sussurrou, o horror tomando-a por completo como se estivesse de volta à Abadia.

- Calma! Não há razão pra pânico... – respondeu ele baixinho. Olhou rapidamente ao redor. – Essa casa... tem porta dos fundos, alguma outra saída?

- Não... não há como sair sem sermos vistos... – Kyrie já começava a chorar novamente, o corpo trêmulo.

- Não, não chore... eles não vão entrar aqui... olhe, tenho uma idéia. Por que você não...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar o raciocínio, ela o abraçou, completamente aterrorizada.

- Não consigo senti-los... não consigo... devem ser eles, com certeza...

- O... que?

- Não consigo... não sinto nada... a essa distância, eu devia absorver tranquilamente... não sei o que aconteceu... não consigo...

E o apertou, chorando compulsivamente. As pancadas na porta se repetiram.

- Abra essa porta! Sei que estão aí! – berrou uma voz. Xavier afastou a menina do abraço, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Kyrie, vai pro quarto e tranca a porta. Não abre por nada nesse mundo, ouviu bem?

- Mas... eles são muito fortes, e se...

- Não interessa. Faz o que eu disse, não tem motivo pra se preocupar. Eu vou dar um jeito por aqui. Vai!

Ela deu meia-volta, entrando na porta mais próxima. Assim que ouviu o barulho do trinco, ele respirou fundo. Sentiu um calafrio lhe atravessar a espinha. Estava completamente sem forças; se fossem mesmo os monges, ele não teria chance nenhuma. Mesmo assim, ergueu os punhos, disposto a não ceder.

- Último aviso! Abre essa porta, ou vamos derrubar!

Enchendo-se de ódio, Xavier abriu a porta de uma vez, quase arrancando-a da parede, e dando um soco em quem estava na soleira. A pessoa cambaleou, e ele aproveitou a chance, desferindo outro golpe que levou-o ao chão. Atirou-se por cima do homem, socando-o forte, enquanto alguém lhe puxava.

- Peraí... – soou outra voz a seu lado. – Pára, pára, PÁRA! SEGURA A ONDA AÍ!

Xavier levou um golpe forte na nuca, perdendo o controle de vez. Tonto, foi erguido por dois homens, que o seguraram, impedindo de continuar batendo. O homem no chão foi se levantando, e ele percebeu que não era sequer monge.

- Cavaleiro?! – perguntou, baixinho, a cabeça girando.

- Mas claro que é um cavaleiro, tava esperando o que, um Guerreiro Wootan? Doido, o que é que tá acontecendo? – perguntou um quarto cavaleiro, o mesmo que interrompeu a briga. – Meu irmão, sinto muito, mas vai ter que acompanhar a gent...

Ele, então, parou de falar. Aproximou-se de Xavier, afastou as mechas castanhas de seu rosto e tomou um susto.

- Puta merda!...

- O que foi, Reed? – perguntou um dos que estavam segurando. – Anda logo, vamos levar o cara...

- Não, pera um minuto... – olhou de novo para a cara do monge. – Xavier? Xavier, é você mesmo?

Então, ele ergueu a viseira do elmo, revelando o rosto. Os cabelos platinados caíram para fora da proteção, tapando parte de seus olhos.

- A-Albert?

- Pessoal, dêem um minuto. – Albert estendeu as mãos, chamando seu pelotão. – Pegamos o cara errado... não pode ser ele!

- Então quem é, Reed? – perguntou outro. – Tem uma trilha de sangue trazendo pra cá, e ele quase mata o Wallet de pancada!

- Não, gente, tem coisa errada... olha, galera, voltem pro posto e levem o Wallet. Deixa que eu resolvo isso daqui.

- Mas...

- Alvarez, _deixa que eu resolvo isso aqui!_ – frisou Albert. Alvarez deu de ombros, enfurecido, e atirou Xavier no chão.

- Você não vai se safar dessa, Reed! Acha que só porque fez aquele cursinho pode mandar na gente? Não vai se safar de jeito nenhum!

Em seguida, ajudou Wallet a se levantar, e os três foram embora. Albert se abaixou, ajudando o amigo a se erguer também.

- Cara, será que dá pra me explicar qual é o problema? – perguntou, encarando o amigo. – O que foi aquela recepção? E... meu Deus, a sua cara tá horrível! Sem falar no cheiro... o que foi, seu desodorante venceu, por acaso? Cara, o que foi que te aconteceu?

Xavier piscou. Não se lembrava de Albert sendo tão informal assim. Mesmo assim, abriu um sorriso.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver...

O loiro deu um sorriso, meio sem graça. Empurrou Xavier pra dentro, e o fez sentar no sofá.

- Tá bom, pode ir falando. O que foi que te deixou tão apavorado? Porque saiu moendo os caras de pancada? E... – ele olhou ao redor. – Espera aí, o que você tá fazendo na casa da Kyrie?

- É uma longa história... – suspirou Xavier. – Acho melhor sentar, o assunto é longo...

O mais velho remexeu na lateral da armadura e tirou um vidrinho fino, igual ao que usou na última vez em que tinham se visto. Entregou nas mãos do amigo.

- Tome essa poção, você está simplesmente acabado. – e atravessou o cômodo. – Até parece que veio da guerra dos Aesir... Kyrie? – chamou, batendo na porta fechada. – Kyrie, tá aí? É o Albert, tá tudo bem?

Xavier tomou a poção inteira de um gole só. Imediatamente, sentiu o corpo bem mais leve, ao mesmo tempo em que seus ferimentos pareciam cicatrizar um pouco.

- Albert? Albert, é você mesmo? – soou a voz abafada da noviça. – Tem mais alguém aí com você?

- Só o Xavier... o que foi que aconteceu?

Então, ela destrancou a porta, e se atracou nos braços do loiro exatamente como tinha feito com Xavier. Ele ficou alguns segundos parado, meio constrangido e sem saber o que fazer, depois a abraçou de volta, como se estivesse consolando uma criança.

- Meu Deus, o que... – exclamou ele de repente, ao notar os ferimentos mal curados e a roupa que ela usava. Virou-se furioso pro monge sentado. – Será que dá pra me explicar o que foi que aconteceu?

- Não grite com ele, Albert... – pediu Kyrie. – Ele não fez nada...por favor, se acalme...

- Eu só vou me acalmar quando eu souber exatamente o que é que está se passando! – berrou o cavaleiro, perdendo as estribeiras. – Aquela vaca da Madre Superiora manda te chamar pra uma "conversinha", você some por dois dias inteiros, e quando aparece tá nesse estado! Será que dá pra começar a falar?

Mas a menina apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Pela cara dela, estava constrangida demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Xavier levantou devagarinho do sofá.

- Kyrie, eu sei que você não me quer aqui, mas se importa se eu ficar conversando com o Al aqui na sala? – disse. – Por favor, descanse... há de se convir que você teve um dia cheio até demais... não se preocupe, não vamos deixar que nada de ruim aconteça. Eu prometo que assim que terminar vou embora... só sinto que se não conversar com alguém vou explodir... eu não sei nem que dia é hoje!

Kyrie concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema nenhum... eu vou trocar de roupa e dormir um pouco... pode ficar por aqui até amanhã. Agora, se me dão licença...

Ela se retirou silenciosamente, batendo a porta com cuidado e passando o trinco. Assim que nãos e ouviu mais ruído nenhum do outro lado da porta, Xavier sentou novamente.

- Como eu disse, é uma longa história...

- Que bom, porque temos a noite inteira pela frente. – disparou Albert, sentando no outro móvel. – Agora, comece pelo começo.

O monge respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. Então, foi contando tudo lentamente, desde quando tomara a surra de faixas na Catedral. Foi descrevendo cada uma das torturas que havia sentido e presenciado. Mostrou todas as marcas registradas no corpo, inclusive as feridas que os monges tinham lhe feito naquele dia. Também contou tudo que ouviu: os gritos e revelações dos outros presos, e de como a Catedral estava envolvida em cada um dos incidentes.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – disse o loiro, depois de um bom tempo calado.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Xavier, curioso.

- Estava na nossa cara e nunca notamos... X, lembra que naquele dia eu também fui suspenso da Catedral, por ter gritado com aqueles filhos de uma puta? Bom, eu tive uma conversa com a Iris algum tempo depois... ela chegou em uma conclusão parecida com tudo que você me contou agora. Muita gente tem se afastado da Catedral, aparentemente sem motivo nenhum... e agora se sabe muito bem porque... – ele suspirou, frustrado. – Achávamos que era algo mais simples, com propina ou tráfico de influência, mas... tortura pesada? Assassinatos? Isso tá passando dos limites!

Ele ergueu o punho, pronto para dar um soco na parede, mas o monge o deteve, agarrando seu pulso antes.

- Não faça isso. Só vai assustar Kyrie ainda mais...

- Falando nela, como ela se encaixa nessa história toda? – perguntou o cavaleiro, preocupado. – Nunca vi ela tão assustada...

Mais uma vez, Xavier tomou fôlego pra falar.

- Eles a estupraram... na minha frente...

Albert se inflou de raiva. Sentiu tanto ódio que teve vontade de quebrar a casa inteira aos murros.

- Filhos-de-uma-puta! – berrou entre dentes. – Eu que cruze com eles na rua! EU QUE CRUZE!

O mais novo o acalmou aos poucos. Quando ele finalmente se sentou, prosseguiu.

- Eu não faço idéia de como consegui sair de lá... ficar o tempo todo naquela cela estava me deixando doido, completamente pirado... – e passou os dedos nos cabelos, visivelmente agoniado só de lembrar a cena. – Toda noite, todo dia... gritos, gritos, apenas gritos e sangue... aí botaram a Kyrie na minha frente, e eu senti um ódio tão grande... tão grande que... perdi o controle... – e olhou as mãos, como se estivessem sujas. – Acho que matei no mínimo umas dez pessoas só ali, e quase matei seu parceiro pensando que era um deles... eu _matei_, Albert...

- Se acalma cara, eu também teria feito a mesma coisa... – disse o loiro, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo. – Logo a Kyrie, que não tem nada ver com isso... tudo porque ela tentou fazer a coisa certa...

- Como assim?

- Bom... lembra que a gente tentou te avisar da Valeska? Pois é, ela tentou provar pra uma das sacerdotisas o ponto de vista dela. O problema é que a vaca foi correndo contar pra Madre Superiora... e ela puniu a Kyrie, dizendo que ela tava "difamando a imagem de uma noviça", "espalhando boatos"... ela me contou isso há dois dias atrás. Disse que Madre mandou ela ir pra Abadia fazer uma visita aos presos, como forma de "reflexão"... e sabemos muito bem que tipo de reflexão foi essa...

A raiva foi lhe dominando novamente. Porém, respirou fundo e continuou falando.

- A Kyrie tem passado por poucas e boas de uns tempos pra cá... é como se depois dessa onda toda, não tivesse ninguém lá pra proteger ela... foi por isso que nós viemos pra cá. Os vizinhos disseram que viram um cara muito suspeito, e uma trilha de sangue vindo até aqui... eu fiquei preocupado e vim checar... Deus, não quero nem imaginar como ela não deve ter se sentido naquele lugar, absorvendo todo esse tipo de coisa...

- Como assim, absorvendo?

- Ué, você não sabe? – Albert se levantou, encarando o amigo.

- Se tô perguntando...

O mias velho olhou de relance para a parede do quarto, onde Kyrie aparentemente dormia.

- A Kyrie absorve sentimentos, Xavier.

O monge se calou, tentando entender a premissa.

- Como... como assim? Quer dizer, eu ouvi ela comentando alguma coisa sobre isso, mas...

- É uma herança de sangue dela, sei lá, não sei como funciona. Só sei que ela absorve os sentimentos das pessoas, sabe... como se fosse uma esponja psíquica. Querendo ou não, se uma pessoa estiver pensando muito fortemente em algo, ela meio que sente isso... é como se ela sempre entendesse como você se sente.

- Ainda não entendi...

- Olha só... lembra que nós fomos conversar com você a respeito da Valeska, tentando mostrar pra você que ela não prestava?

- Albert, quer parar de tocar nesse assunto? Se quer que eu diga que vocês estavam certos, eu digo, mas _não me fale mais nesse nome_...

- Tá bom, tá bom! É a última vez, prometo. Enfim... você lembra que não tínhamos como provar, né?

- Lembro. – respondeu Xavier triste, sentindo as lembranças da garota lhe invadirem.

- A Kyrie era amiga dela, e por isso absorvia os sentimentos dela... e via que no fundo ela era podre por dentro, e que só queria usar você... ela percebeu depois de algum tempo que tudo que ela queria era te sacanear, e foi tirar satisfações com a... bem, com a _outra lá_.

- Foi quando elas brigaram... – concluiu o monge.

- Exato. Daí ela veio conversar comigo... e o resto, você já sabe como aconteceu. Acho que sabe até demais...

- Ora se não... ainda tenho as marcas na costa daquela surra. Não sei o que foi pior, isso ou a temporada na Abadia...

Mais uma vez, Albert passou o braço ao redor do quase-irmão.

- Relaxa com isso, cara... sei que é difícil, mas a gente vai dar um jeito de se vingar desses caras, nem que seja na base do sabre...

E apertou a bainha da espada com a mão livre. Os dois passaram um tempo calados, até que Xavier quebrou o silêncio.

- Albert, se importa se eu fizer uma pergunta?

- Manda.

- Já passou o Natal?

O loiro riu.

- X, estamos em abril! Já passamos até a Páscoa, e você vem me falar em Natal?

- Você não pode me culpar, não tinha calendário naquela prisão dos infernos...

- E pelo visto, não tinha desodorante também. Sério, devia pedir pra Kyrie te deixar tomar um banho, você tá fedendo mais do que todos os argiopes do Monte Mjolnir juntos!

- Se manca, Albert! Você também não pode falar nada, parece até que foi andando até Morroc e voltou... sem tomar banho antes!

- Deixa de ser mentiroso, eu ando sempre limpinho! Vai que eu tenho que resgatar alguma donzela em perigo...

- Ué, a Iris não tá mais no páreo? – riu Xavier. Albert fez uma cara meio triste.

- Eu... – e baixou a cabeça. – Eu estou tentando deixar ela de lado...

- Devia falar com ela. Venho te dizendo isso há meses... eu posso até ter quebrado a cara com a... enfim, com _ela_, mas ao menos falei tudo que sentia...

- Eu sei... eu só não consigo, sabe? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo... e olha que a gente se aproximou mais desde essa confusão toda na Catedral... mas às vezes eu olho pra ela, e fico pensando... – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Não, Xavier, não daria certo. Prefiro guardar isso só pra mim e ainda poder ser amigo dela do que confessar e ela ficar me odiando...

Então, ele respirou fundo, como se fazer isso lhe aliviasse toda a tristeza.

- Deixando isso de lado... – ele se levantou, ajeitando a armadura e a espada. – Tenho que ir, maninho. Vou bater um papo com meu superior na Cavalaria, explicar porque mandei os homens na frente...

- Me desculpe de novo. Acabei arrumando mais encrenca pra você...

- Não se preocupe, eu dobro o homem. Ele é durão, mas nada que um pouco de conversa não resolva. Só cuida da Kyrie, tá bom? Não queria deixar ela só, mas tenho que terminar de cumprir o turno... além disso, acho que ela vai estar segura com você. Qualquer coisa, tento dar uma passada aqui lá pelo café...

- Não me fale em comida, Albert, sou capaz de desmaiar... – implorou Xavier, se contorcendo. A fome começou a lhe apertar.

- Tá bom! Mesmo assim, dou um pulo aqui assim que largar o turno. E vejo se te trago alguma coisa, também...

O cavaleiro despediu-se do amigo com um velho cumprimento e saiu da casa, batendo a porta. Xavier trancou-a logo em seguida, certificando-se de que ninguém ia entrar sem passar por ele. Lacrou também todas as janelas do cômodo. Queria dar uma volta pela casa, pra garantir que não tinha outra entrada, mas achou que seria uma tremenda falta de educação, então simplesmente permaneceu na sala.

Aproveitando que estava sozinho, deu uma boa olhada ao redor. Era um lugar extremamente aconchegante, embora um pouco empoeirado, como se não recebesse limpeza há algum tempo. Tinha os dois sofás que ele usara com Albert, e um tapete no chão bem em frente a eles. Do outro lado, passando a porta do quarto, uma lareira, onde bem em cima estava pregado o quadro de um templário relativamente novo. Não parecia passar dos 30 anos, apesar de ter algumas cicatrizes no rosto. Bem do lado, um piano muito bem conservado.

Do outro lado, a parede era estranhamente vazia, apesar de Xavier saber que ali havia espaço para uma ampliação da casa. Tinha apenas um vaso encostado perto de outra porta, que provavelmente dava para a cozinha ou o banheiro. Perto da entrada, uma pequena prateleira, onde deveriam ser postos os sapatos da pessoa que entrasse. Ao ver isso, o monge se sentiu levemente envergonhado de ter sujado a casa da menina daquela maneira.

Finalmente, respirou fundo e parou bem de frente à porta de entrada. Olhou de relance para o quarto, mas resolveu não incomodar Kyrie. "Talvez ela já esteja dormindo...", pensou. "Amanhã cedo vejo como ela está... está tão quietinha que acho que adormeceu..."

Ele observou a janelinha perto da porta, vendo a noite escura que se apoderara da capital de Rune-Midgard. Não havia mais movimento na rua, e as únicas luzes vinham dos postes espalhados pela via. Sentia uma estranha sensação no peito, feliz por estar de volta à civilização. Mesmo sob todas as circunstâncias.

"Como é bom estar vivo..." pensou por fim. Então, estufou o peito e cruzou os braços, alerta como uma sentinela defendendo o forte. "Vou dar um jeito de acabar com toda essa gente corrupta que destrói as vidas dos outros... nem que eu deixe de viver pra isso."


	7. Kanae

**_Cap. 6  
Kanae_**

Na manhã seguinte, Kyrie levantou cedinho, sentindo um raiozinho de sol bater no seu rosto. Espertou-se, meio assustada; olhou ao redor, e percebeu que adormecera no chão do quarto, encolhidinha perto da cama. O roupão que usara para sair do banho tinha lhe servido de pijama, e a peça estava um pouco mais frouxa devido ao cochilo.

A noviça levantou, apertando o nó da vestimenta, e deu uma boa olhada em seu rosto no espelho. "meus olhos estão um pouco inchados...", concluiu. "Não posso deixar que me vejam assim..."

Caminhou de volta até o banheiro, se encarando novamente no espelho sobre a pia. Abriu a torneira, jogou um pouco de água na face, e tirou a escova de dente, colocando o creme dental cuidadosamente. Começou a higiene bucal, ainda com os pensamentos muito dispersos. Lavou os olhos mais uma vez, penteou os cabelos, e em poucos segundos sua aparência já estava bem melhor. Sorriu forçosamente para o espelho, mesmo morrendo de vontade de chorar por dentro.

Ao voltar para o quarto, parou alguns segundos com a mão na maçaneta. Sentia-se meio envergonhada de ir para a sala. Sabia que Xavier estaria dormindo lá, talvez Albert também tivesse ficado, e não se sentia nada à vontade de encará-los; apesar de tudo, sentia-se como uma criança que tinha feito tolice, e agora ia levar uma bronca dos pais. Porém, ao se acalmar, percebeu que não estava sentindo nada além de seus próprios sentimentos. "Devem estar em um sono pesado."

Xavier realmente estava dormindo na sala, mas não do jeito que ela tinha imaginado. Esperava encontrá-lo atirado no sofá, ferrado no sono por ter passado tanto tempo sem pregar os olhos, mas se surpreendeu ao ver o rapaz parado rente à porta, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Os únicos indícios de que estava dormindo eram os olhos fechados e a respiração meio pesada. Tinha os braços cruzados no peito, e uma expressão séria. Parecia até que podia ver através das pálpebras.

Temendo incomodá-lo, Kyrie foi caminhando lentamente até a porta da cozinha, mas ao passar por trás dele, ele se virou e agarrou seu pulso com força; assustada, ela deu um berro, e ele abriu os olhos, assustando-se também com o que estava fazendo.

- D-desculpe! – disse imediatamente, soltando-a. – Eu não queria lhe machucar! Eu só... você está bem? Desculpe, eu...

- Está tudo bem... – disse recuando para a parede, assustada. – Foi só o susto... estava fingindo que dormia?

Ela fez a pergunta, mas sabia bem no fundo que ele não estava mentindo. Até alguns segundos atrás, não sentia nada vindo dele, em comparação com agora, quando seu corpo transmitia um nervosismo extremo.

- Não, eu... é que... e-eu faço essas coisas quando durmo... sinto muito mesmo, não queria te assustar... aliás, nem devia ter dormido...

- Está sem dormir há dias. É perfeitamente normal ter sono... não precisa se reprimir por isso.

Ele se calou, meio constrangido. Ela ignorou, apesar de estar sorrindo por dentro. Ele era a pessoa mais aberta que ela já tinha tido o prazer de conhecer. Seria capaz de ler seus sentimentos mesmo que não tivesse o poder em seu sangue.

- Ficou assim a noite toda? – perguntou ela algum tempo depois, quebrando o silêncio. - Não precisava... devia ter descansado um pouco...

- Eu só fiquei preocupado... tinha medo de que alguém aparecesse pra tentar alguma represália... – "não que eu esteja lá muito carregado para uma briga", pensou Xavier. "Mesmo assim..."

Kyrie não respondeu; apenas pediu licença baixinho e entrou na cozinha. Bateu a porta cuidadosamente, mas sem trancá-la. Então, não se ouviu mais nenhum ruído vindo de lá. Xavier apenas voltou à posição de guarda.

"Ela parece ser muito delicada...", concluiu ele depois de algum tempo. "Está trabalhando lá dentro, mas não se ouve som nenhum... o que será que..."

Porém, nem precisou terminar de pensar. Um cheiro irresistível de sopa tomou conta do ar, fazendo as entranhas do monge doerem de fome. Ele apertou a barriga, constrangido, mas logo reassumiu a posição como um soldado na porta da base. "Ignore isso. Ignore, ignore, ignore. Estou aqui só pra protegê-la, não pra abusar de sua boa-vontade..."

Mas sua resistência teve um teste ainda mais sério quando a noviça abriu a porta da cozinha, trazendo um prato cheio de sopa e torradas em uma bandeja. Ele olhou a refeição e virou de costas novamente, agonizando.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela. – Sei que sopa no café da manhã é um pouco estranho, mas tenho quase certeza de que está com uma boa aparência...

O monge mordeu a língua antes de falar, ainda sem se virar. Estava quase prendendo a respiração só pra não sentir o cheiro.

- Não estou com fome.

- Xavier, seus ossos estão quase formando uma jaqueta em você de tão magro que está. – respondeu ela, em um tom de voz compreensivo. – Quer por favor parar de se conter e vir comer?

Não houve como resistir mais. Ele se virou, meio sem-graça, tirando a bandeja das mãos dela e a seguindo até a cozinha. Pousou-a sobre a mesa e encarou Kyrie. No fogão no canto, uma panela pequena mantinha mais sopa aquecida.

- Sabe, não botei pregos na cadeira... – comentou ela baixinho, apontando para o lugar vazio à sua frente. – Pode se sentar, sei que está cansado...

Ainda envergonhado, ele se acomodou, mas não antes da anfitriã. Também esperou ela tomar o primeiro gole antes de provar o prato, e não deu outra: estava tão magnífico quanto o cheiro. Em poucos minutos, já tinha perdido toda a inibição e comia avidamente, fazendo jus ao tempo que passou a pão e água na Abadia.

- Sei que não é lá um alimento muito apropriado pro desjejum, - comentou Kyrie - mas achei que você precisava de algo que lhe desse substâê me parece tão fraco...

- Não tem problema nenhum... – respondeu ele, tentando diminuir o ritmo por mais difícil que fosse. – Eu só tenho a agradecer... a comida está deliciosa, também...

- Que bom que gostou...

Ela esboçou um sorrisinho, o primeiro que Xavier via desde que saíram da Abadia. Ele também sorriu, ligeiramente aliviado; ela parecia bem melhor naquela manhã. Ou talvez fosse só o efeito que uma noite de sono tinha lhe conferido.

Ele acabou se servindo mais três vezes, mesmo se remoendo infinitamente por isso. Assim que terminaram, Xavier recolheu os pratos, usando a bandeja para levá-los até a pia. Porém, algo na parede lhe chamou a atenção, e ele parou no meio da cozinha.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kyrie, curiosa. Ao seguir seu olhar, notou o que ele olhava com tanto interesse: um calendário na parede.

- Estamos no final de abril... – respondeu, meio perdido.

- Tem algum problema?

- Não, é que... quando eu fui levado preso, estávamos em novembro... não pensei que tivesse se passado tanto tempo... quer dizer, nem fazia idéia de quanto tempo passou, se era muito ou pouco...

Ela tomou a bandeja das mãos dele, levando-a até a pia.

- Tire isso da cabeça, Xavier. Já passou... – mesmo assim, o olhar dela era triste. Mesmo dizendo isso, sabia que ela estava sofrendo do mesmo problema.

Respirando fundo, a noviça jogou os pratos dentro da pia, abrindo a torneira e pegando a esponja. O monge tirou os olhos da folhinha, indo até ela.

- Escuta, eu... se importa se eu te ajudar? Não me sinto bem comendo às suas custas...

- Não está comendo às minhas custas! Eu estou lhe oferecendo porque quero! Além disso, fui muito grosseira com você ontem... – ela baixou a voz, envergonhada. – Você me ajudou tanto e eu quase lhe expulsei como um cachorro...

- Estava assustada e com medo, fez o que qualquer um faria. – justificou Xavier. – Além disso, você está certa, meu lugar não é aqui. Assim que terminar aqui vou embora...

- Ah, é? E pra onde, posso saber?

Ele ficou quieto. Realmente não tinha pra onde ir. Não queria por os pés na Abadia nem morto àquela altura. Kyrie riu.

- Pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que precisar, Xavier. Não me importo. Além disso, será bom ter um pouco de companhia...

Ele deu um sorriso. Então, sem avisou, estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-a.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a menina.

- É que acho que nunca nos conhecemos direito... naquele dia que o Albert nos apresentou, eu fui grosseiro demais, também... então sinto que tenho que me apresentar de novo... se importa?

- Mas... – ela ficou completamente sem jeito. – Minha mão está cheia de sabão...

- Não tem problema. – ele a apertou do mesmo jeito. – Muito prazer, Kyrie, eu sou Xavier Light.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho. Secretamente, agradeceu por ele estar ali. "Que bom que não estou sozinha..."

- Muito prazer, Xavier. Meu nome é Kanae.

- Kanae? – ele repetiu, confuso.

- Sim, é meu nome de batismo. Comecei a me chamar Kyrie quando entrei pra Catedral. Mas pode me chamar como quiser...

Ele concordou, sorrindo. Espiou pela janela sobre a pia, onde o vento sacudia as copas das árvores. Por alguma razão, a visão de Prontera a partir daquela janela lhe passava a sensação de que não havia cidade mais tranqüila e caseira do que aquela – o que não tinha nada a ver com a verdadeira imagem do lugar.

Então, pegou um dos pratos e começou a esfregar, mas o objeto acabou escorregando de sua mão, se espatifando no chão. O monge olhou para os estilhaços no chão, todo sem jeito.

- D-desculpe... eu só...

- Não tem problema. – disse Kyrie novamente. – Deixe os estilhaços aí, já vou recolher...

Constrangido, Xavier baixou mais a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar nos pratos. Porém, perdeu a pressão nos dedos novamente, e deixou cair outro. Assim que abriu a boca para se desculpar, Kyrie o encarou.

- Xavier, caia fora da minha cozinha imediatamente! – disse ela, em tom de brincadeira. – Não sei com o que está preocupado, mas se continuar nesse ritmo terei que almoçar em um pires!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Não vou mais encostar nos seus pratos. Mas ao menos me deixa recolher os cacos... você vai acabar se machucando.

Ela concordou, e assim que terminou de lavar a louça se afastou do balcão para que ele pudesse limpar. Em seguida, ele saiu, sem saber direito o que fazer. Sentou-se no sofá, com a leve impressão de que estava só dando trabalho. Olhou de novo para a parede vazia, o quadro sobre a lareira...

Por um instante, não soube o que fazer. Sentia-se extremamente mal por estar ali, apenas abusando da boa vontade da noviça. Além disso, tinha que voltar a treinar. Mesmo assim, não queria deixá-la sozinha... sentia que aconteceria alguma coisa de muito ruim se a deixasse desamparada.

Kyrie terminou a limpeza na cozinha e saiu pouco tempo depois, ainda usando o roupão branco. Trazia uma vassoura e material de limpeza.

- Eu... vou fazer uma faxina na casa... – explicou ela, ao ver o olhar curioso do rapaz. – Há muito tempo não venho aqui, está um pouco sujo demais...

Então, ele levantou, decidido.

- Já estou indo.

Kyrie apenas o olhou, confusa. Esperou que ele voltasse a se pronunciar.

- Não posso ficar aqui... essa é a sua casa. Não tenho o direito de vir me alojar aqui e ficar te dando trabalho. Já comecei muito bem destruindo sua louça...

Ele abaixou a cabeça em agradecimento, e fez menção de rumar até a porta, mas foi detido com uma pancada forte no peito. Ela lhe acertou com o cabo da vassoura, e o empurrou de leve, fazendo-o voltar até o sofá.

- Não que isso seja de sua conta, mas já estou condenada pela minha própria natureza a morrer sozinha. Eu só acho que, enquanto isso não acontece, eu posso tentar mudar alguma coisa nesse destino infernal. – disse, enquanto os olhos começavam a ficar marejados. - Então, se lhe convido a ficar, é porque não acho que você seja um estorvo...

Nessa hora, bateram à porta. Os dois se sobressaltaram; Kyrie largou o balde no chão, e Xavier deu um salto, erguendo os punhos, mas ela logo se recompôs.

- Não, não se preocupe. É o Albert... tenho quase certeza... – e olhou impaciente para o sabão derramado no chão. - Pode abrir, por favor? Vou limpar essa bagunça...

O monge destrancou a porta lentamente, abrindo-a com certa apreensão. Viu que ela tinha acertado em cheio; não era outro, senão o cavaleiro. Parecia extremamente cansado; tinha olheiras pesadas sob os olhos, e o cabelo estava bem desarrumado. Carregava o elmo sob o braço.

- Alô, maninho... – piscou ele, como se estivesse tendo o dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida. Trazia uma sacola de pano cheia de alguma coisa. – E então, tivemos mais alguma encrenca por aqui?

- Até agora, tudo bem por aqui... só não posso dizer o mesmo de você...

Albert apenas sorriu. Abraçou Kyrie, sussurrando carinhosamente no ouvido dela. Depois, voltou-se para Xavier, enquanto a menina voltava a passar pano no chão.

- Tivemos uma noite cheia... – ele piscou. – Nada de muito diferente... só um caloteiro na taverna que nos deu alguns problemas.

- E esse saco aí? – perguntou, sorrindo também. – Anda fazendo bico de papai Noel?

- Não... papai Noel distribui presentes para as crianças. E isso daqui é pra alguém bem velho...

Dito isso, ele atirou o saco na direção do amigo. Estava cheio de roupas.

- Pra que isso? É pra mim?

- Não, trouxe pra Kyrie botar na sopa. Mas é claro que é pra você, seu imbecil! – o cavaleiro quase jogou o elmo na cabeça do colega. – Olha só, eu sei que você honra o uniforme que veste, mas também não precisa ficar com ele o resto da vida!

Xavier reparou que estava com a mesma roupa que chegara na casa: apenas a bermuda do uniforme de monge. Perguntou-se como não tinha se tocado do fato de que estava passeando pela casa de uma clériga sem camisa, e se sentiu levemente embaraçado ao atestar isso.

- E onde conseguiu essas roupas, Albert-kun? – perguntou Kyrie, levantando.

- Dei um pulo em casa e peguei as primeiras que vi. São só pra quebrar um galho, mesmo...

O monge imediatamente pegou a primeira camisa que viu e a vestiu.

- Não são lá o meu uniforme, mas ao menos são roupas...

- É bem a sua cara ser exigente desse jeito... – riu Albert. – Mas cá entre nós... devia realmente tomar um banho, Xavier. – ele apertou o nariz com os dedos. – Se manca, seu porquinho!

- Realmente, acho que Albert tem um pouco de razão... – completou a noviça com um sorriso. – Vá tomar um banho. Irá se sentir melhor...

- Eu... – o rapaz mais novo coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. – É que... bom, eu...

- Ah, vai logo! – berrou o loiro, dando um tapa na orelha do amigo. – Água não mata, seu fedorento!

- Vou pegar uma toalha pra você. – ofereceu Kyrie, entrando no quarto e levando todo o material de limpeza. Os dois garotos ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Ei, Albert... posso lhe pedir um favor?

- É, né? Fazer o que... pede logo.

- Você mora sozinho, não é?

- Bom, mais ou menos... os membros da Cavalaria que não têm onde morar ficam em alojamentos dados pelo Rei, e como não tenho que dividir o meu com ninguém... mas por que a pergunta?

Xavier foi curto e grosso, antes que ficasse com mais vergonha.

- Posso... posso morar com você?

- Hmm, é uma possibilidade... – ele sentou no sofá, pensativo. – Deixa eu ver, o quarto ao lado tá vago, bastaria de uma autorização particular do meu chefe pra que você... NÃO.

- C-como assim?! Você não disse que tem espaço?

- Realmente, espaço não é o problema. Além disso, você é homem, bastaria uma autorização. Mas será que você ainda não percebeu?

- Perceber o que?

- Xavier, não quero deixar Kyrie sozinha. – o cavaleiro assumiu um tom sério, como era raro fazer. – Eu não sei, se tudo que tiver me contado for verdade, a coisa é perigosa demais! E se tiverem marcado ela? E se eles voltarem e tentarem alguma represália?

- Eu sei disso. – concordou o mais novo. – Já pensei em tudo isso, mas eu não posso ficar aqui! Acredite, eu também não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ela, mas eu não posso ficar... quer dizer, não posso... _não posso morar só com uma garota!_ Ela é uma noviça, o que iriam dizer dela na Igreja?

- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso da sua boca. – Albert levantou, encarando o monge. – Ou já se esqueceu de que isso só aconteceu com ela porque aquela vaca da Madre jogou ela pra cima daquela gente?

- Uma coisa dessas vai acabar com o futuro dela! Eu não posso ficar aqui!

- E se você não ficar, a vida dela é que pode acabar! – ele apontou para o quarto onde a noviça estava. – Eu vou logo avisando, Xavier Light, se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, se _você_ deixar alguma coisa acontecer com ela...

Xavier fechou os olhos, irritado. Pensou em um monte de coisas para responder, mas acabou engolindo tudo. Sabia que o amigo tinha razão. E lembrava muito bem o que tinha acontecido da última vez que não tinha lhe dado ouvidos.

- É, você tem razão. – respondeu ele por fim, baixando a guarda. – Esqueça o que eu disse. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Acho muito bom. – Albert cruzou os braços, ainda meio fumegante.

- Já estão discutindo de novo? – Kyrie saiu do quarto, trazendo uma toalha enrolada. Tinha trocado de roupa: usava agora um vestidinho azul bem leve e confortável, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não foi nada... – sorriu Albert, disfarçando. – Apenas um pequeno confronto de idéias. – e espiou Xavier pelo canto do olho, dando um bocejo. – Bom, já fiz tudo o que tinha pra fazer aqui. Acho que já deu minha hora...

- Achei que fosse ficar pra tomar café... – comentou a menina, fazendo uma cara tão triste que fez o cavaleiro querer fazer qualquer coisa para que ela sorrisse de novo. – Tem certeza de que precisa ir?

- Bom... pensando bem, talvez eu ainda possa dar mais uma enrolada por aqui... – emendou rapidamente. O monge sorriu. – Não estou com tanto sono assim...

- Ótimo! Estava mesmo esperando você... – ela se virou para o rapaz mais novo. – E você, Xavier, vá logo tomar banho. Precisa descansar...

Ele obedeceu, meio sem escolha. Pegou a toalha das mãos da dona da casa, separando outra roupa na sacola e indo para o banheiro. De maneira nenhuma ia se trocar em outro lugar.

Sentir o corpo limpo novamente foi quase como um sonho. Passou um bom tempo embaixo do chuveiro, apenas aproveitando a sensação. Ainda estava se sentindo estranho com toda aquela liberdade. "E pensar que ontem a essa hora eu não sabia nem se ainda ia estar vivo..." concluiu ele.

Foi provavelmente o banho mais longo que ele já havia tomado. Quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, devidamente arrumado (e sentindo falta do uniforme de monge), Albert já se fora; Kyrie estava sozinha no quarto, arrumando a cama.

- E então, se sente melhor agora? – perguntou ela ao vê-lo de novo.

- É... acho que sim... – respondeu ele, meio sem jeito. – Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Até quando vai ficar me agradecendo? – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Pode parar com isso, não sou nenhum tipo de santo milagreiro.

- Eu sei... é que ainda não me acostumei direito com tudo isso... – a resposta fez o sorriso dela se ampliar. – Não gosto de ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

- Bom, vamos ver... – a pequena olhou pra cima, pensando. – Você não tem muita cara de que sabe fazer faxina...

- Não é nada que eu não possa aprender. – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Se você insiste... pode me ajudar a arredar esses móveis? Faz tempo que não venho aqui, deve estar cheio de poeira atrás dos armários... assim vou te explicando as coisas enquanto limpo...

Ele concordou. Foi uma parceria relativamente construtiva; com a ajuda dele, ficou mais fácil para Kyrie limpar móveis altos e pesados. Arrumaram rapidamente o quarto e a cozinha. Ao terminarem a sala, Kyrie sentou no sofá, meio cansada. Já passava das onze e meia.

- É, parece que terminamos por enquanto... – e sorriu. – Se não fosse pela sua ajuda, não teria feito tudo isso tão rápido. Só pra limpar os armários da cozinha, passaria meia hora subindo e descendo escada...

Xavier sorriu também, passando o pano por cima do piano. Ao virar-se para a lareira, seu olhar deteve-se novamente no homem do quadro.

- Posso perguntar quem é esse?

- Meu pai, Hefestus. – o sorriso de Kyrie se ampliou de uma maneira orgulhosa. – Ele era templário, mas acho que isso você já deve ter percebido...

- "Era"?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, sem diminuir o sorriso.

- Morreu quando eu tinha dez anos... Prontera foi invadida por monstros, e ele foi para a frente de batalha defender a população...

- Eu sinto muito... – respondeu Xavier, sem graça pela pergunta. Mesmo assim, a noviça não parou de sorrir.

- Não se preocupe com isso, aconteceu há muito tempo. Além disso, não é como se ele tivesse partido pra sempre... aliás, sabe que você me lembra ele?

- Er... – o monge olhou de novo para o quadro, e achou que os dois não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. - Por que diz isso?

- Ele também era horrível pra fazer as coisas em casa... – ela riu, deixando o rapaz sem graça. – Eu sempre ajudei ele aqui em casa, desde que era criança... – e se levantou. - Olha, tem uma foto dele comigo bem aqui...

Ela apontou para um dos porta-retratos embaixo do quadro maior, que Xavier não tinha notado. Nele havia o mesmo homem, ao lado de uma moça de cabelos brancos vestida de monja. Ele sustentava uma garotinha nos ombros.

- Sua mãe? – ele apontou para a monja.

- Sim. Essa era a foto preferida do papai... ele pregou uma cópia no elmo, pra poder olhar sempre que quisesse...

- Sei... – o rapaz resolveu não perguntar sobre a mãe. Talvez também já tivesse morrido.

- Bem, eu vou preparar o almoço. – Kyrie voltou até o sofá, rearrumando as almofadas. – Pode ficar à vontade. Aliás... tem alguns livros em uma caixa dentro do armário do quarto, se quiser pegar algum pra ler... sabe, pra ter alguma coisa pra fazer...

Ele agradeceu (isso a irritou novamente), e foi até o local onde ela tinha indicado. Na verdade, o armário parecia ser só livros. Estavam espalhados de maneira completamente desordenada, entocados em cada canto possível. Eram, no mínimo, cem. Pareciam ser bem antigos, e em sua maioria tinham temas religiosos. Porém, remexendo um pouco, achou um bem interessante: "A sombra da Torre de Geffen".

O dia transcorreu de uma maneira tranqüila, até meio devagar. Xavier folheou o livro até o almoço, e depois de comer, continuou lendo sem parar até a noite, quando tinha finalmente terminado. Kyrie passou quase o dia todo no quarto.

À noite, depois do jantar, ele voltou para a sala. Pediu apenas um lençol e sentou no sofá.

- Não me diga que pretende dormir aí! – respondeu a menina, escandalizada. – Você não pode ficar aí, é muito desconfortável...

- Sinto muito, Kyrie, mas você não vai me fazer dormir no mesmo quarto que você nem que uma manada de caranguejos invada a sala de noite. – ele disse, firme. – Não tenho esse direito. Nem somos parentes!

- Mas... e se você acordar com torcicolo? E se...

- Se eu ficar com torcicolo, um alongamento resolve. – disse ele, sorrindo. – Além disso, aqui eu fico mais perto da porta. Se algum engraçadinho resolver aparecer...

Ela suspirou, derrotada. Foi até o quarto e voltou com dois edredons e um travesseiro.

- Está bem, você venceu... não vou lhe forçar a nada. Vamos, levante, vou forrar isso aí pra você ficar mais confortável.

- Não precisa de tudo isso...

- Precisa, sim. – ela o empurrou pra longe, irritada. – Faz muito frio à noite e esse estofamento é duro. Além disso, você precisa apoiar a cabeça direito pra poder descansar. Tem certeza de que não quer...

- Não.

- Tudo bem, já entendi... – e suspirou de novo, terminando de arrumar a cama. – Pode se deitar. Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir, também... se estiver com fome, pode pegar alguma coisa na cozinha, e se precisar de mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar.

- Farei isso, com certeza. - Xavier concordou, apesar de saber que a última coisa que faria era ir incomodar Kyrie de madrugada, fosse qual fosse o motivo. Ele sentou no sofá de novo. – Boa noite, Kyrie.

- Boa noite, Xavier... – ela abriu um sorriso meio envergonhado. Ele se perguntou no que ela estava pensando. – Durma bem...

Ela fez uma reverência e se retirou, batendo a porta do quarto. O monge deitou de novo no sofá. Então, esticou o braço, pegando o livro jogado no chão ("O verdadeiro valor do Código de Honra"). "Só espero que ela esteja mesmo bem com tudo aquilo que aconteceu... agora, vamos ver se esse Kuda Kitsune é um bom autor mesmo..."

~*~

Ele sentiu alguma coisa prender seus pulsos. Abriu os olhos. Olhando ao redor, viu-se novamente na cela gélida da Abadia.

- Ah, bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – sorriu Fey, segurando o mesmo cajado elétrico que Itou tinha usado para matar Richard. – O que foi, estava com saudades? Pois é, te trouxemos para fazer uma visitinha! - e sacudiu o bastão no ar, ligando-o. Mais uma vez, as fagulhas começaram a sair da ponta.

Ele balançou o braço, tentando se soltar como da última vez, mas estava preso bem firme. As algemas que o prendiam pareciam feitas de cimento.

- Não, dessa vez você não vai fugir... – riu Fey novamente. Ele tentou falar, mas a voz não saía, e se saía ele não conseguia ouvir. – Por que quer tanto ir embora? Vamos nos divertir tanto aqui... veja, até trouxe seus amigos!

O carrasco deu um passo pro lado, revelando Kyrie presa em uma parede bem em frente. Um grito ecoou em algum lugar próximo, e a voz parecia muito com a de Albert. Ele tentou falar de novo, mas não saiu som algum.

- Vamos, estão todos se divertindo tanto... agora é a sua vez, Xavier... – e apontou o cajado para a frente, pronto para eletrocutá-lo.

Bem nessa hora Xavier abriu os olhos. Estava deitando no sofá, com o livro aberto por cima da camisa. Estava arfante.

- Sonho? – sussurrou, ainda meio confuso. Seu peito latejava dolorosamente. Ele se ergueu, sentando no sofá e tentando colocar as idéias em ordem.

Demorou algum tempo para realmente se convencer de que não tinha sido levado de volta para o campo de concentração. Não se lembrava de suar tanto nem nos treinos mais puxados da Catedral. Enxugou o rosto na camisa, ainda respirando fundo.

"Se acalme. Isso não é real." Pensou ele, tranqüilizando-se. "Está tudo bem por aqui. A casa está tão silenciosa quanto antes. Não aconteceu nada. Kyrie continua dormindo no quarto dela, e você também estava dormindo."

Já um pouco mais relaxado, ele levantou, andando até a cozinha. Abriu a porta sem fazer ruído algum e pegou um copo num dos armários, servindo-se de água numa jarra perto da janela. Aproveitando a deixa, ele olhou para fora, onde a lua estava bem alta no céu. "Já deve ser bem tarde. Devo ter pegado no solo lendo..."

Deixou o copo na beira da pia (sabia que se tentasse lavá-lo ia acabar quebrando e acordando Kyrie), voltando para sua cama improvisada na sala. Olhou de relance para a porta do quarto fechada, ainda um pouco preocupado, e colocou o ouvido para tentar escutar algo. Lá dentro, nem o barulho de um rato soou. "Viu só? Ela está dormindo. Ninguém entrou aqui. Você teria ouvido..."

Relutante, ele voltou a sentar no sofá. Seu peito ainda latejava um pouco, e seu braço doía como se alguém o tivesse imprensado em algum lugar. "É a segunda vez que isso me acontece... Será que estou doente? Será que me contaminei naquele lugar? Mas, essa dor no braço... isso é novidade. O que é que está acontecendo?"

Levou um bom tempo para tirar todas essas idéias da cabeça. Ele acabou não conseguindo adormecer de novo; o sonho acabou deixando-o sobressaltado. Passou o resto da madrugada dando voltas a esmo pela sala, colocando o ouvido na porta do quarto freqüentemente. O máximo que conseguiu foi escutar fungados, mas aquilo já era a certeza que ele queria: Kyrie ainda estava lá, dormindo o sono dos justos.

A menina levantou cedinho naquela manhã. O sol ainda nem tinha raiado quando ela saiu do quarto.

- Está tudo bem, Xavier? – perguntou ela ao ver o rapaz sentado. – Você não está com uma cara boa...

- Tudo ótimo... - respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Só não consegui dormir direito...

- Eu sabia que esse sofá ia lhe dar torcicolo. – resmungou ela, chateada. – Se quiser tirar um cochilo no quarto... sabe, não vou pra lá agora...

- Já disse que está tudo bem. – ele levantou, dando uma espreguiçada. – Hoje à noite compenso isso. Agora, deixando isso de lado... venha, vou lhe ajudar com o café.

E a encarou, sorrindo. Porém, notou que ela estava com os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Mesmo assim, não comentou nada. Apenas a acompanhou até a cozinha.

~*~

Os pesadelos se seguiram todos os dias. A cada vez, iam se tornando piores, com as sensações se aprofundando cada vez mais. Aos poucos, a coisa deixava de ser só um sonho. Ele podia quase sentir a água nos pés, o frio, a dor...

Porém, foi apenas na sexta noite que a coisa realmente se agravou.

Ele foi dormir mais cedo àquela noite. Despediu-se de Kyrie, que se trancou no quarto como sempre, e pôs-se a ler como de costume. Após ler uma boa quantidade de páginas, o sono foi vencendo, e ele foi largando o livro, adormecendo profundamente.

E mais uma vez, o mesmo sonho se repetiu. Porém, era um lugar diferente. Reconheceu como a cela em que tinha visto Kyrie ser violentada. Seus braços doíam como nunca devido às algemas apertadíssimas.

- Essa noite você não me escapa, Xavier... – disse Fey, dando mais uma vez aquele sorriso sarcástico. – Sabe por que? Porque não vai aparecer ninguém pra te salvar hoje. Essa noite você não vai fugir de mim...

"Isso é só um sonho", pensou ele imediatamente. "Nada disso é real. Basta eu ficar calmo..."

- Sonho? Não, meu caro, isso é um pesadelo. – completou o inimigo, como se tivesse lido sua mente. – Aliás, não um simples pesadelo, mas o pesadelo que vai te matar. Eu vou dar um jeito pra fazer você dormir pra sempre, meu querido colega... você não vai abrir os olhos nunca mais...

Um grito soou do outro lado da sala. Kyrie estava presa pelos pulsos em correntes que pendiam do teto. Havia sangue por todo o seu corpo, e ela parecia desacordada. Atrás dela, praticamente amarrado junto, estava Albert, sem a armadura de cavaleiro. Usava apenas uma bermuda, e estava bastante ferido. O cabelo loiro estava empapado de sangue.

"Isso não é real. Acorde. Acorde, Xavier, acorde..." pensou ele mais uma vez.

- Já disse que você não vai acordar! – berrou Fey, dando-lhe um soco forte em seu peito. A dor se alastrou de uma maneira terrível. – Não vou deixar mais você me atrapalhar!

- Não... X... – Albert sussurrou baixinho do outro lado. Já não tinha mais forças nem para falar. – Agüente... firme...

Outro monge socou o rosto do cavaleiro com uma força assustadora. Xavier pôde ver os dentes do amigo saírem voando tamanha a força do golpe. Ele deixou a cabeça pender.

"Não... saia daí, Xavier. Isso é um sonho. Nada disso é real, e você sabe disso. Acorde. Acorde, por favor, acorde..."

Fey socou-lhe mais uma vez o peito. A agonia foi muito pior. Ele sentiu todo o seu tórax apertar dolorosamente. Sua traquéia fechou. Não conseguia respirar...

O líder fez sinal para o monge que socou Albert. Ele socou-o mais três vezes no rosto, peito e costelas. Xavier sentiu que o amigo não agüentaria mais.

- Você se fodeu, Xavier. – riu Fey mais uma vez, socando-lhe no peito com toda a força que podia. Os golpes o faziam gritar. Parecia que ia explodir. Lá atrás, o monge puxou uma espada, encostando a ponta da lâmina na garganta de Albert. Se ele a enfiasse, cortaria não só o loiro como Kyrie. – Não vai sair daqui vivo... faço questão de lhe ver morto...

A dor triplicou. Da sua garganta não saía mais som algum; ele tentou, mas suas cordas vocais haviam pifado. Começou a tossir desesperadamente, embora não pudesse ouvir o barulho. Seu peito doía mais a cada minuto. O monge ao fundo deu um sorriso e enfiou a espada com força, perfurando a garganta do cavaleiro e a cabeça da noviça. Em seguida, puxou-a de volta, enfiando novamente. Xavier gritou, completamente agoniado, enquanto os socos aumentavam. Seu peito parecia abrir.

- ISSO, XAVIER! – berrou Fey, absurdamente feliz. – GRITE! FIQUE DESESPERADO! ACHA QUE VAI CONSEGUIR SALVÁ-LOS? ELES JÁ ESTÃO MORTOS! E SABE QUEM FOI QUE OS MATOU? FOI VOCÊ! FOI VOCÊ, XAVIER LIGHT! VOCÊ É UM ASSASSINO! VOCÊ MATOU ESSES DOIS! FOI VOCÊ!

Ele gritou ainda mais forte. Fey tinha razão; ia matá-lo. Não conseguia respirar tamanha era a dor.

- XAVIER!

Finalmente, o monge abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava totalmente embaçada; o peito não parou de doer.

- Xavier! Xavier, fale comigo! Xavier!

- Dói... muito... – ele limitou-se a dizer. Sentia algo apertando seu peito, algo que não tinha nada a ver com a dor. Fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o nó no coração ir se afrouxando lentamente e o ar entrar em um fluxo bem maior.

Após algum tempo, conseguiu enxergar melhor. Kyrie estava de camisola, sentada sobre suas pernas. Sua camisa estava rasgada. Ela fazia alguma coisa em seu tórax, uma espécie de massagem forte, que lhe trazia uma sensação de alívio enorme.

Ele passou mais de cinco minutos deitado, calado, apenas deixando a noviça agir. Quando seu corpo já parecia melhor, ela perguntou.

- Como se sente?

- Melhor... – sussurrou ele. – O que...

- Você teve uma parada cardíaca – explicou ela. – Você estava sonhando, e alguma coisa deve ter mexido com você. Eu vim aqui ver como você estava, e você de repente começou a gritar... estava apertando o peito com a mão, e tinha parado de respirar... desculpe pela camisa. Tive que abri-la pra poder fazer a massagem...

Ele não disse nada; apenas permaneceu calado. Esperou a massagem fazer efeito. Quando finalmente sentiu-se melhor, olhou de novo para a noviça.

- Você estava acordada esse tempo todo? – perguntou baixinho.

- Sim... estava no quarto deitada, aí senti uma coisa estranha vindo de você...

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Não sei explicar... – ela ainda estava concentrada na massagem. – Uma espécie de agonia... se eu não tivesse sentido isso, você estaria morto agora. Só começou a gritar quando estava quase morrendo...

Então, ele notou uma coisa. Ela estava com os olhos inchados.

- Por que estava acordada?

- Eu... – ela parou de tratá-lo, virando o rosto por lado. – Bem... eu fiquei sem sono... eu só...

Ele se ergueu um pouco, segurando a menina pelo braço para que ela não escorregasse. Ignorou completamente a posição constrangedora em que estavam.

- Pare de mentir. – disse finalmente, ainda sentindo-se zonzo.

- O... que? – Kyrie fez uma expressão confusa.

- Eu disse pra parar de mentir pra mim. – ela desviou o olhar novamente, virando o rosto. – E olhe pra mim quando eu estiver falando. – ele tomou o rosto dela pelo queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo. – Você disse que estava feliz por eu estar aqui, mas me trata com um estranho.

- Como assim? – ela se sentiu acuada por ter de encará-lo. - Eu não...

- Eu também já passei por isso. – ele disse, extremamente sério. Tossiu, virando o rosto pro lado, e voltou a olhá-la. – Eu estive lá junto com você. Não precisa me tratar como se eu não soubesse o que você está passando. Não precisa esconder como se sente. Eu já não disse que estou aqui pra te proteger? Sei que é difícil esquecer... pra mim também não está sendo muito fácil, acho que você acabou de perceber isso...

A cada palavra, os olhos da menina iam ficando marejados. Aos poucos, ela foi deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto.

- Eu... não queria... – disse baixinho. – preocupá-lo...

- Kyrie, não precisa ter medo de fraquejar... – completou ele, observando-a com ternura no olhar. – Você não está bem com tudo isso... não precisa mais fingir que nada aconteceu... não pra mim...

Ela rompeu em pranto. Xavier a abraçou, pondo a mão em seus cabelos carinhosamente, como se ela fosse uma criança. Assim que se acalmou, disse, sem soltar-se do rapaz.

- Eu não consigo dormir... quando eu deito à noite, eles voltam de novo...sempre que eu fecho os olhos, vejo o rosto deles... sinto como se eles estivessem me vigiando... como se nunca fossem me deixar em paz...

O monge a apertou mais um pouco contra si, consolando-a. Sussurrou no ouvido dela, de olhos fechados.

- Será que você consegue dormir se eu estiver aqui te protegendo?

Ela não respondeu; apenas mordeu o lábio, meio receosa. Ele afagou os cabelos esbranquiçados dela uma última vez. Então, soltou-a devagarinho. Fez menção de se levantar.

- Xavier, não faça esforço... – ela saiu do colo dele, tentando fazê-lo deitar-se novamente, mas ele ignorou o gesto, pondo-se de pé. O peito reclamou, mas ele ignorou.

Pegou a menina pela mão e foi conduzindo-a delicadamente até o quarto. Lá, a fez deitar, ajoelhando-se por cima dela. O gesto deixou-a completamente envergonhada.

- Xavier... eu... – disse, o rosto vermelho. Ele ignorou; levantou, puxando o lençol e cobrindo-a.

- Agora é a minha vez de te ajudar. – sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, como um pai colocando a filha pra dormir. – Não se preocupe com mais nada. Apenas durma. – e sentou a seu lado na cama. – Vou ficar aqui te protegendo.

- Xavier, você está ferido... está doente... – argumentou ela uma última vez. – Eu não posso dormir ainda...

- Shhh. – ele pôs um dedo em seus lábios. - Feche os olhos. Apenas feche.

O sono foi finalmente vencendo, depois de quase uma semana em claro. Ela fechou os olhos, caindo em um sono profundo. Xavier passou quase uma hora velando o sono da noviça, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, até que também desistiu. Deixou-se cair de lado na cama, adormecendo.


	8. Reviravolta

**_Cap. 7  
Reviravolta_**

- Não agüento mais isso... – suspirou Xavier, colocando uma panela no fogo. – Se eu ficar mais um minuto nessa casa, vou enlouquecer.

Já passava das sete da noite. Xavier e Kyrie acabaram dormindo juntos até quase cinco horas da tarde, devido ao cansaço e ao stress da madrugada. Tiveram tempo apenas de dar uma geral rápida na casa, arrumar os lençóis espalhados por cima do sofá, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Agora, os dois estavam juntos na cozinha, tentando cuidar do jantar. A noviça estava tentando ensinar Xavier a cozinhar.

- Nossa, não pensei que minha companhia fosse tão detestável! – disse a menina, subindo em um banquinho para pegar pratos em um armário.

- Você sabe que não é nada disso. – respondeu ele, largando a panela e correndo até ela para tirar os pratos em seu lugar. Porém, na pressa, acabou jogando a panela no chão.

- Ah, não, de novo, Xavier?! – ralhou Kyrie ainda em cima do banquinho, pondo as mãos na cintura. – Ou você faz uma coisa ou faz outra! Se continuar desse jeito, só vamos jantar lá pra meia noite...

- Você quer dizer tomar café, almoçar e jantar, né? – respondeu ele com um sorriso, pondo os pratos na mesa. – Esqueceu que ainda não comemos nada hoje?

- A culpa é sua. – ela desceu, pegando um pano para limpar a sujeira no chão. – Quem mandou me botar pra dormir ontem? Passei da hora por sua causa!

- Tá bom, da próxima vez te deixo com insônia pelo resto da vida. – o monge deu uma risadinha. – Vamos começar de novo...

Ela deu um tapinha na testa.

- Tudo bem... – a menina apontou para um armário acima de usa cabeça. – Pegue outra panela aí em cima. Encha de água e bote pra ferver.

Ele obedeceu. Ela jogou o pano sujo na pia e foi até ele na beira do fogão.

- Abra aquele armário ali, tem um pacote de macarrão. Serre a embalagem com uma faca e quebre o pacote ao meio.

- Ué, pra quê? – ele tirou uma faca da gaveta, encarando sua monitora.

- Pra evitar desperdício, homem! – ela riu. – Somos só duas pessoas, pra que fazer o macarrão inteiro? Vai estragar! Sinceramente, Xavier, tenho pena de você quando for morar sozinho... aliás, pior ainda , tenho pena da sua esposa!

- Ah, por favor! – ele ficou ligeiramente vermelho ao se imaginar casado. – Eu não sou tão ruim assim, sou?

- Você não é ruim. É uma calamidade pública! – respondeu Kyrie, ainda rindo. Pegou o pacote das mãos dele. – Agora é só jogar essa metade assim. Deixe cozinhando que depois vamos temperar. Agora, o molho... – e pegou alho em uma cesta. – Pegue uma frigideira aí em cima.

- Você que manda. – ele obedeceu, passando a panela pra ela, mas ela não a pegou.

- Pra que está me entregando isso? Venha aqui fazer! Eu não quero ser responsabilizada se você morrer carbonizado em frente ao fogão porque não soube cozinhar!

- Não acha que está exagerando?

- Não! – ela deu uma risada alta. – É que é divertido fazer isso com você. Você é mais desajeitado que meu pai!

Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Você vai ver. Um dia ainda vou fazer um jantar pra você, e um digno de um rei! Aí eu quero ver você reclamar da minha comida.

- É, mas até lá eu me divirto com você. – ela agarrou as bochechas dele, sacudindo seu rosto. – Bem, mas voltando ao assunto... por que não quer mais ficar aqui?

- Não é que eu não queira ficar mais... – ele abaixou a cabeça, ficando sério. – Só que todo esse tempo ocioso está me deixando preocupado. Já deve fazer uns seis meses que não treino... e se acontecer alguma coisa, como é que eu vou fazer?

- Você é forte, Xavier. – a noviça deu um sorriso confiante, jogando um pouco de azeite na frigideira. – Devia confiar mais em si mesmo.

- É, eu sou forte, mas eles podem ser mais ainda. E como vou poder me defender, se não lembro nem se ainda sei dar um soco?

- Ai, Xavier... ficou maluco? Esqueceu de que quase morreu essa noite? E se você passar mal de novo, quem vai te acudir?

- Eu já estou bem melhor... e não vai acontecer mais nada. Aquilo foi só... – ele parou, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas.

- Só o que, uma crise que quase te matou? Pelo amor de Deus, Xavier. Tem que evitar se esforçar... isso pode acabar te matando...

- É, mas não vai me matar. – o monge balançou a cabeça. – Já disse que estou bem! E treinar pra mim não é esforço. É rotina.

- Bem, se é isso que te incomoda, deveria realmente ir treinar. – Kyrie baixou a cabeça ao dizer isso. – Há muita gente que treina nos campos ao redor de Prontera... talvez você pudesse encontrar alguém por lá pra te ajudar...

- Não sei, não tenho certeza... – ele suspirou, - Albert vem aqui amanhã?

- Não sei... faz tempo que ele não aparece... Xavier, bote um pouco de sal na água do macarrão, ou vai ficar sem graça. – o monge pegou um vidro de sal no balcão. – Ainda está preocupado com aquilo?

- Sabe muito bem que estou. – e jogou pitadinhas de tempero na água. – Nunca se sabe quando aquela gente pode aparecer... não é que eu queira te deixar sozinha, só quero estar preparado pro caso de algo acontecer...

- Eu sei disso, meu amigo... – ela sorriu, fazendo um carinho no braço do rapaz. – Eu também não posso lhe obrigar a ficar. Seria muito egoísmo de minha parte... Xavier, pelo amor de Deus, chega de sal! Assim ninguém vai conseguir comer!

- Não é uma questão de egoísmo. – prosseguiu ele, ainda de olho nas panelas. – Eu entendo como você se sente... só que eu também...

- Eu sei exatamente o que você vai dizer. Não, Xavier, você tem razão. Precisa retomar a sua vida. Tome, vá lá pra pia e esprema esses alhos. Bote em um pratinho e deixe lá. Tem um espremedor na segunda gaveta.

- Tem certeza de que não está chateada? – ele se afastou do fogão. – Da última vez que me deu certeza ficou se remoendo sozinha pelos cantos, quando disse que ia me deixar te ajudar...

Ela ficou levemente vermelha, mas deu um sorriso.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Xavier. Além disso, já estamos longe daquele lugar. O que pode acontecer?

- Não sei... – ele deu um suspiro preocupado. – Se tratando daquela gente, não sei se há algum lugar seguro... só vou sair amanhã se Albert aparecer.

- E se ele não aparecer pelo resto do mês, você vai ficar trancado aqui comigo enlouquecendo? Ah, o macarrão já está quase no ponto.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo por causa de você... – ele se aproximou do fogão. – Peraí, como sabe que está no ponto?

- Sabendo, ué! Quer ver, vamos fazer um teste. Tire um fiozinho com o garfo.

Xavier pegou um garfo na gaveta e fez o que lhe foi mandado.

- Tá, agora jogue o macarrão na parede.

- O... o que?!

- Jogue na parede! Vamos, não tenha medo. Apenas jogue. Se ele grudar e escorrer, está no ponto. Se cair direto, tem que ficar mais tempo.

Ele jogou. Os fiozinhos grudaram, escorrendo lentamente até a base da pia.

- De onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntou, confuso, enquanto pegava a panela com um pano.

- Segredo. – e abriu um sorriso. – Tem um escorredor aí em cima, jogue o macarrão nele. Deixe aí escorrendo e vamos voltar pra frigideira.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinha? Não quero te deixar aqui... e se acontecer alguma coisa?

- Xavier, eu estarei bem. Você precisa tocar sua vida pra frente, eu já disse.

- Ah, é? Então, é a minha vez de perguntar: quando é que você vai tocar a sua?

- Como assim? – a noviça fez uma expressão confusa.

- Você precisa voltar para a igreja pra poder se tornar sacerdotisa. Quando é que vai fazer isso?

Mas ela não respondeu; apenas baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Então, virou-se pra ele de repente.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Xavier. E não é hora de pensar nisso ainda... vamos, traga aquele alho moído e o macarrão, senão não vamos terminar isso nunca.

O monge suspirou. Não gostou nada da resposta da amiga.

- Posso saber por que quer deixar isso pra lá? – ele caminhou até ela, sério. – Não me diga que quer ficar aqui sozinha em casa.

Ela olhou pra baixo, acuada.

- Xavier, eu não vou voltar...

- Tem idéia do absurdo que está dizendo? E eu já disse pra olhar pra mim quando estivermos conversando. – ele pegou o rosto dela pelo queixo novamente. – Você não está falando com nenhum general. Não vou te punir se você disser algo supostamente errado.

- Eu não posso voltar lá! E se... e se a Madre... e se ela me mandar pra _lá_ de novo?

- Ela não é nem doida. – ele sentiu o sangue ferver ao lembrar-se de como tudo tinha acontecido. – Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Se você deixar isso te afetar, vai dar a eles exatamente o que querem, e eles estarão vencendo.

- Nesse caso, acho que já venceram. – ela o empurrou pra longe de leve, virando de costas. – Eu não vou pôr os pés naquela Catedral enquanto aquela mulher estiver lá...

Ele deu dois passos para frente, abraçando-a por trás de uma maneira extremamente carinhosa. Ela corou.

- Xavier... o que...?

Por um minuto, ele ficou calado, apenas envolvendo-a. Aquilo era extremamente confortável. Então, baixou um pouco a cabeça, deixando os lábios ficarem na altura do ouvido da menina.

- Não desista de seus sonhos... você não disse que a coisa que mais queria na vida era se tornar sacerdotisa? Não deixe isso de lado... não deixe eles matarem a sua vida...

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda meio vermelha. Por alguma razão, ter Xavier ali lhe dava uma paz de espírito assombrosa.

- Obrigada por estar aqui, meu amigo... – então, após um suspiro, se recompôs. – Agora vamos cuidar desse jantar. Até parece que estamos assando um porco, e não fazendo espaguete! Nesse ritmo, só vamos jantar amanhã de manhã...

Apesar da reclamação da noviça, os dois terminaram o macarrão até bem rápido. Não estava de todo ruim. Porém, apesar dos avisos, Xavier exagerou no sal, deixando o alimento quase intragável. Isso gerou mais risadas por parte de Kyrie. Mesmo assim, comeram.

Assim que terminaram, ela foi lavando a louça, enquanto ele enxugava. Conversaram mais um pouco sobre o dia seguinte durante a tarefa.

- Bem, parece que terminamos por aqui! – ela entregou o último prato ao rapaz. – E por favor, não quebre mais nada... daqui a pouco vou ter que pedir um jogo de jantar novo.

- Quer parar de rir de mim? Eu já melhorei! Hoje não quebrei nada!

- Claro, não teve oportunidade... ou esqueceu que essa é a nossa única refeição do dia? Sem contar que você não quebrou, mas virou a panela no chão...

- Mas isso não conta! Foi a primeira vez que aconteceu!

- Conta sim! Eu vou lembrar de todos os desastres que você fizer na cozinha. E um dia, quando você estiver casado e morando com sua esposa, eu vou contar tudo isso pra ela e nós vamos ficar rindo da sua cara!

- Sua malvada... – mesmo assim, ele estava rindo também. – Você vai me pagar um dia por tudo isso!

- Bom... se você vai treinar amanhã, acho melhor dormir cedo... – ela enxugou as mãos no guardanapo. - Vai precisar acordar bem disposto...

- É, tem razão... – os dois foram andando juntos para a sala. Xavier se espreguiçou. – Sabe que me sinto bem melhor depois de finalmente dormir direito?

- Até eu me sentiria. – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Se eu passei menos de uma semana em claro e já estava ficando doidinha, imagine você que ficou meses sem dormir... mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Já tivemos discussão demais por hoje...

- É, tem razão... – ele a puxou pra perto novamente, abraçando-a. – Boa noite, Kyrie...

Porém, para sua surpresa, ela o empurrou. Fez uma cara muito séria, quase irritada.

- Que história é essa de boa noite? Você vai dormir no quarto comigo!

- C-como é?! – ele gaguejou. Sentia o rosto corar.

- Já se esqueceu de que quase morreu ontem à noite? E se eu não estivesse acordada? Você só começou a gritar quando a coisa estava realmente crítica! E se você passar mal durante o sono de novo?

- Eu não vou passar mal. E também não vou dormir com você.

- Ora, essa. Posso saber por que essa relutância toda? – ela bateu as mãos nas coxas, impaciente. – Está bem, eu admito. Você descobriu a verdade. Você tem toda razão pra não querer dormir comigo...

Ela fez uma cara estranha.

- Kyrie, do que... do que está falando?

- Eu tenho de confessar, Xavier. Durante a noite, eu... – e virou o rosto, como se estivesse envergonhada. – Eu viro uma hidra. Sim, eu viro uma hidra e meus tentáculos sufocam as pessoas que estiverem deitadas do meu lado. Eu só poupei você ontem porque você cuidou de mim, mas essa noite eu vou estrangulá-lo!

E fez uma cara de terror meio zangada, sacudindo os dedos como se fosse agarrar alguma coisa. Xavier não pôde deixar de rir.

- Boa tentativa... mesmo assim, eu ainda prefiro o meu sofá.

Ele deu dois passos em direção ao móvel. Nessa hora, Kyrie recitou uma oração, e seus pés ganharam uma agilidade incrível. Ele acelerou rápido demais, tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

- Eu estou lhe avisando, mocinho. – ela cruzou os braços. – Ou você dorme onde eu possa vê-lo, ou não vai dormir. Não vou correr o risco de deixá-lo ter outro ataque noturno...

Ele levantou devagarinho, suspirando. Sentou no chão.

- Está bem, está bem! Você venceu. Vou dormir com você... mas eu vou avisando, é só por hoje! E é só pra mostrar pra você que já estou bem.

Ela sorriu.

- Sabe, Xavier, você está sendo como um irmão pra mim... – em seguida, desfez a oração de agilidade, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. – Se não fosse por você, não sei como eu estaria agora... e não digo isso só porque me tirou daquele inferno. É por tudo... talvez seja por isso que você me lembre tanto o papai... e dá pra sentir que você só quer o meu bem...

Aquilo o fez sorrir. Subitamente perdeu toda a vergonha que ainda sentia dela. Puxou-a pela mão, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Nesse caso, eu como seu irmão mais velho lhe mando dormir, porque isso já é hora de criança estar deitada! – e a empurrou delicadamente até o quarto, rindo da brincadeira. – Já pra cama, mocinha, senão conto pro papai e ele vai te dar uma surra!

Kyrie trocou de roupa no banheiro e os dois se deitaram. Foi uma noite tranqüila pros dois, sem pesadelos nem incidentes.

~*~

- Tem certeza de que posso ir? – perguntou Xavier baixinho na manhã seguinte.

- Não só tenho certeza, como vou te expulsar da minha casa a vassouradas se não for logo. – Kyrie abriu um sorriso. – Já está me perguntando isso há dez minutos! Se continuar desse jeito vai ficar aqui a manhã inteira.

- Mas... – ele hesitou. – Albert ainda não deu as caras desde aquele dia... não quero te deixar sozinha aqui o dia todo!

- Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo voltará. – ela, então, empurrou uma cesta nas mãos dele. – E leve isso.

- O que é? – ele deu uma espiada dentro da cesta. Estava realmente pesada.

- É algo pra lanchar caso dê fome. Não se preocupe, não é nada exagerado; se comer muito vai perder a fome na hora do almoço.

Dentro da cesta, tinha cinco sanduíches, duas fatias de bolo, e uma garrafa grande com alguma coisa dentro.

- Então esse era o "lanchinho" que você estava preparando?

- Isso. Você vem almoçar, não vem?

- Engraçado, achei que isso já era o almoço... – ele disse vagamente. Ela fez que não ouviu. – Mas eu venho aqui, sim. Não quero ficar muito tempo fora... tem certeza de que ficará bem? Não prefere que eu...

- Xavier, pela quinta vez, eu _não quero que chame o Albert!_ – ela começou a tentar empurrá-lo para fora da sala em direção à entrada, sem sucesso. – Ele está dormindo a uma hora dessas, esqueceu que ele trabalha de noite? Agora vá logo embora, que já está me dando nos nervos!

Ele suspirou. Botou a cesta sobre o sofá e abraçou a menina. Em seguida, pôs a mão no rosto dela, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

- Tenho sim, meu querido irmão superprotetor. – ela o abraçou novamente. – Agora, pelo amor de Deus e de toda a Santa Igreja, vá treinar... não quero que deixe de fazer a coisa que mais gosta só por estar preocupado...

- Está bem, eu vou. Mas me promete que vai tomar cuidado?

- Prometo, sim...

O monge finalmente a soltou. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e rumou até a porta.

- Eu prometo que volto cedo. – ele calçou os sapatos. – Agora, cuide-se, tá?

Ele abriu a porta, despedindo-se mais uma vez dela do lado de fora. Atravessou todo o largo daquela área até chegar à rua de paralelepípedos, onde acenou mais uma vez, fazendo a curva.

"Ele está lentamente se recuperando", pensou Kyrie sorridente. Virou-se e entrou em casa, arrumando a sandália dele direitinho na prateleira perto da porta. "Só espero que eu consiga essa mesma garra que ele tem em breve... assim talvez eu também consiga vencer... e quem sabe posso virar sacerdotisa..."

Ela passou alguns minutos pensando nisso. Quando foi passar para a cozinha, notou a cesta largada sobre o sofá. "Ah, não acredito... ele me enganou! Ah, ele vai ver uma coisa quando chegar..."

Exatamente nessa hora, batidas soaram na entrada da casa.

- Já pensei que tivesse esquecido de propósito! – ela berrou para a porta fechada, pegando a cesta com as mãos. Foi até lá, abrindo-a. – Como pôde se esquecer de...

Então, sua voz se perdeu. O coração disparou ao ver quem era.

- ...Surpresa!

~*~

"Será que posso mesmo deixá-la sozinha?"

A pergunta não parava de ecoar na cabeça de Xavier, mesmo ele já tendo deixado a casa. Ia passando pelas ruas de Prontera com certa calma, enquanto analisava tudo. Na rua central, o movimento era intenso.

"Não sei não, tem alguma coisa errada... será que não vai acontecer nada mesmo? Ela parece tão frágil e indefesa... e se ela cair tentando limpar aqueles armários? E se ela perder o equilíbrio subindo naquele banquinho? Ele já é velho, e está um pouco penso... meu Deus, e se ela se bater tentando empurrar os armários?"

Porém, na caminhada, ele passou por uma novicinha correndo. Usava tranças no cabelo, e parecia super empolgada.

- Vamos, Kouta! – berrou ela para um espadachim que a seguia. – Quero treinar bastante hoje!

- Já vou, Chizuru! – respondeu ele, ofegante. – Mas por favor, me espere! Desse jeito não vou agüentar matar nem um poring quando chegarmos!

"Talvez eu esteja me preocupando demais." Xavier sorriu pra si mesmo. "Kyrie sabe se cuidar. Além disso, ela disse que sempre viveu sozinha... não vai ser problema nenhum deixá-la só."

Ele parou por alguns segundos para olhar alguns cajados à venda. "Engraçado, parece que realmente me apeguei a ela... acho que é a primeira pessoa que faz eu me sentir assim tão espontâneo... talvez eu devesse levar um presente para a minha "irmãzinha" na volta... se bem que nem dinheiro tenho... droga, vou acabar tendo que ir buscar minha coisas na Abadia..."

Olhando as mercadorias em oferta, ele notou um cajado prateado, muito parecido com o elétrico que ele vira tantas vezes ser usado na Abadia e em seus sonhos. Ao vê-lo, teve um calafrio.

"Ainda bem que já estou livre disso..." ele suspirou, ainda um pouco nervoso. "Acho que viver na prisão deve ser mil vezes melhor que voltar àquele lugar. Aqueles filhos da puta eram tão traiçoeiros que deixavam você baixar a guarda, dando a sensação de que tudo está tranqüilo, pra depois..."

Então, sua consciência deu um estalo. Ele havia baixado a guarda. E tinha largado Kyrie sozinha em casa...

Imediatamente, pôs-se a correr de volta para a casa. Como pôde ter sido tão ingênuo? Claro que eles não ousariam atacar sabendo que ele estava com ela! E poderiam descobrir facilmente onde estavam... com a Madre podendo descobrir da vida de quem quisesse graças à influência na Catedral...

Atravessou o largo mais rápido que um trem. Notou a porta da casa, aparentemente tranqüila. Porém, as janelas estavam fechadas. Kyrie nunca fechava as cortinas, já que gostava de luz dentro de casa... havia alguma coisa muito errada...

Ele voou sobre a maçaneta, sentindo-a trancada. Empurrou a porta com toda a força, mas ela não abria. Irritando-se, estendeu a mão para frente, conjurando as cinco esferas.

- Kyrie! – berrou, enquanto recitava a magia mentalmente. – Kyrie, abre essa porta!

A única resposta que ouviu foi um gemido abafado, seguido de um baque surdo. Temendo pelo pior, o monge disparou uma esfera na maçaneta e chutou a porta.

Seu pressentimento não estava nem um pouco errado. Ali, no chão da sala, estava Kyrie; tinha uma faixa de quimono vermelha enroscada ao redor da boca. Seus olhos estavam marejados e completamente aterrorizados. O vestido estava rasgado no meio, e ela estava deitada apenas com o sutiã. Sobre ela, um mestre segurava seus pulsos, e a seus pés, segurando uma maça ensangüentada entre as pernas entreabertas dela, estava Fey.

- Sempre interrompendo, Xavier! – berrou ele, erguendo a maça com que estava violentando Kyrie, batendo com ela na testa da menina. A força do golpe foi tanta que a cabeça dela fez um ruído no assoalho de madeira, fazendo-a desmaiar. – Isso já está passando dos limites! Mas isso não vai voltar a se repetir!

Mais uma vez, o ódio subiu à cabeça de Xavier. Ele fechou os punhos, possesso. Um terceiro monge, encostado na porta do quarto, não perdeu tempo; disparou cinco esferas contra o rapaz. Porém, ele apenas ergueu as mãos, fazendo uma barreira verde gelatinosa aparecer a seus pés e absorver o ataque.

- Não dessa vez... – ele disse. – Você tem toda razão. E sabe por quê? Porque quando eu terminar aqui, nenhum de vocês vai estar vivo pra tentar de novo...

Dito isso, disparou uma das esferas contra o monge mais afastado, que a repeliu da mesma maneira que Xavier. Porém, o golpe foi apenas uma distração; quando ele terminou de erguer o Escudo Sagrado, o monge já havia cruzado a sala, e desferiu um soco fortíssimo no rosto do oponente, que caiu atordoado no chão.

Mais um monge saiu da cozinha. Usou o passo etéreo para se aproximar do oponente, e tentou atacá-lo, mas a esquiva de Xavier deu conta do recado. Quando ele baixou a guarda, o rapaz socou-o no estômago, depois no queixo, e desferiu três golpes seguidos no peito. Por fim, agarrou-o pelo casaco e atirou-o por cima do mestre que segurava Kyrie. Os dois caíram na soleira da porta, batendo-se na estante de sapatos.

- Filhos de uma puta... – disse, os olhos verdes cheios de ódio. – Filhos de uma puta!

E deu um pulo, avançando novamente para eles. Chutou as costelas do monge e voltou-se para o mestre, socando-o três vezes no rosto. Atirou-o contra a parede, socou-o mais uma vez no queixo, outras duas no rosto, e desferiu uma série de golpes em seu estômago, parando apenas quando o homem começou a cuspir sangue. Quebrou-lhe o maxilar com outro murro.

O outro monge pulou nas costas de Xavier, socando-lhe a nuca forte. Ele parou, desequilibrando-se, e foi ao chão junto com o inimigo. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, distribuindo socos, até que o oponente parou por cima de Xavier, apertando-lhe o pescoço. Mesmo assim, ele não se deu por vencido. Chutou seu estômago com o joelho, e assim que ele o largou, disparou as outras quatro esferas que possuía no peito dele. O golpe abriu uma ferida feia e o empurrou para fora da casa.

Xavier levantou, olhando ao redor. Sentia-se zonzo pelo ódio. Esticou a mão, reconjurando as esferas.

- Já estou me cansando desse jogo... – Fey se ergueu, ainda com a maça na mão. Sacudiu o cabo, mostrando-o a Xavier como uma toalha vermelha a um touro. – Tive de esperar muito tempo para vir aqui buscá-la de volta... e sabe de quem é a culpa? Sua!

Ele deu dois passos à frente. Xavier continuou invocando as esferas.

- Podia tê-la deixado sozinha, mas não, você tinha que ficar aqui pra me atrapalhar! Posso saber por que a defende tanto? – ele limpou o sangue no sofá. – Você mesmo disse que não tem irmãs! Qual é o problema, por acaso se apaixonou por ela? Não me diga que vocês vêm fodendo esse tempo todo! Eu já até imagino a cena... – ele juntou as mãos e encostou-as no rosto, como se fosse uma garota. – "Ah, Xavier, muito obrigada por ter me tirado do Fey malvado! Venha aqui, eu vou lhe agradecer com meu corpo sujo... venha, me coma! Aaah, Xavier..."

Xavier não disse nada; apenas bateu com o punho no chão, abrindo um buraco no assoalho. A casa inteira tremeu com o golpe. Todas as esferas caíram, subindo por seu pulso e percorrendo seu corpo em forma de energia. Sua pele ficou avermelhada, envolta pelo poder da Fúria.

- Diga o que quiser... – as esferas foram novamente aparecendo. – Não vai sair daqui vivo, Fey...

- Deixe de dizer asneiras e ponha-se em seu lugar! – berrou o inimigo, também fazendo a conjuração. – Acha mesmo que pode me vencer? Teve muita sorte por eu estar fraco na Abadia... sabe como é, comer a sua namoradinha me tirou as forças... ah, eu esqueci! Você estava lá!

Ele bateu o punho no chão da mesma maneira. Porém, sua Fúria mal fez as prateleiras balançarem. Xavier permaneceu olhando. Estalava os dedos de maneira hostil.

- Ela é meio enérgica, não é? – continuou a zombar Fey. - Insaciável, eu diria... isso por que todo mundo considerava você o puritano! Acho que transar com a Valeska te ensinou umas coisinhas...

Xavier usou o passo etéreo para parar bem diante do oponente. Deu-lhe um soco no rosto. Tentou bater de novo, mas ele arredou a cabeça, esquivando. Continuou atacando, mas todos os seus golpes erraram. "Ele usou alguma coisa..." pensou o monge. "Está esquivando melhor... mas o que..."

Porém, nesse momento, Fey desceu o punho no estômago de Xavier. Ele arfou, sem ar, e ao abaixar a cabeça recebeu outro golpe no queixo. Cambaleou e deu dois passos pra trás, sendo atingido de novo na lateral do rosto e nas costelas.

- O que foi, Xavier? – Fey deu uma risada presunçosa, chutando-o e fazendo-o cair no chão. – Você parece meio preguiçoso... acho que essa vagabunda te deixou com o coração mole demais pra bater!

Ele atirou-se por cima do mais novo, socando-o no rosto. "Filho da puta! O que é que ele está usando? O que é? Ele não pode ter evoluído tanto de uma hora pra outra..."

- Ei, reaja! Quero me divertir um pouco! – Fey continuou golpeando com força. – O que foi, já quer desistir? Onde está todo aquele seu ímpeto vingativo?

Porém, Xavier não ia se dar por vencido. Quando o sobrinho da Madre tentou socá-lo mais uma vez, ele segurou o punho em pleno ar. Teve de fazer muita força para mantê-lo parado. Quando finalmente conseguiu dominar o oponente, torceu seu braço, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão.

- Espero que esteja aproveitando bem o momento... – ele se atirou por cima de Fey, socando-o no rosto com toda a força que pôde reunir. – Gosta do sabor dos meus punhos? Deve gostar pra ficar me provocando tanto!

A ira de Xavier era tamanha que a face do inimigo pendia de um lado para o outro com os golpes. Parecia uma bola rolando pra lá e pra cá de acordo com a vontade do dono. Seu nariz estava quebrado, e sangue escorria para os cabelos, espalhando-se pelo chão.

Porém o oponente recuperou as forças. Deu com a testa no peito de Xavier, empurrando-o para trás. Os dois rolaram um por cima do outro, batendo-se com violência. Por fim, Fey bateu na parede do outro lado, sendo acuado por Xavier. Tentou socar o monge mais uma vez, mas seu braço vagamente atingiu o ar.

- Já me cansei disso tudo, está entendendo? – ele ergueu Fey pelo pescoço, socando-o de novo no maxilar. – Vou lhe dar uma lição pra nunca mais destruir a vida dos outros!

Começou a socar livremente o estômago do oponente. Sentia que se aumentasse um pouco mais a força, seus punhos atravessariam a barriga dele, batendo na parede. Usou o combo triplo em seu rosto, e distribuiu o quádruplo no peito. Socou mais uma vez o rosto dele com o Último Dragão, fazendo sua cabeça quase afundar na parede.

- AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA! – Xavier fechou os punhos com tanta força que quase sentiu as unhas perfurarem a pele. Sentia que a Fúria estava se esgotando; era sua última chance. Concentrou toda a energia no punho, invocando a magia suprema de todo monge. – PUNHO... SUPREMO... DE ASURA!

O estrondo foi tão forte que pôde ser ouvido pelo quarteirão inteiro. A cabeça de Fey atravessou a parede, quebrando-a. A casa inteira sacolejou, e Xavier ouviu o quadro do pai de Kyrie cair de seu lugar. Ele parou alguns segundos em pé, encarando a massa disforme que a cabeça de Fey tinha se tornado em meio à poeira e aos tijolos. Então, sentiu o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo, e deixou-se cair pra trás, batendo a cabeça na perna de um dos monges mortos.

- Espero... que esteja... morto... – suspirou, sabendo que ia apagar a qualquer momento. Esse era o efeito irremediável do Asura; sua força era completamente consumida, resultando na exaustão do corpo. – Filho... de uma... puta...

Virou a cabeça lentamente, encarando Kyrie deitada no chão. Havia um ferimento onde Fey tinha lhe batido com a maça. O monge tentou se arrastar até ela, mas era impossível; mal conseguia mexer um dedo.

- Kyrie... – ele tentou chamar, batendo fracamente com a unha no assoalho de madeira. – Kyrie... acorde... Kyrie...

Porém, seus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais pesados. A noviça não deu sinal de vida. Pouco antes de perder os sentidos, ouviu passos pesados do lado de fora, uma barulheira de conversa, e alguém pisando forte, produzindo um barulho metálico.

- Mas o que...?!

~*~

Xavier acordou horas depois. Sentiu os pulsos e os tornozelos firmemente presos. Sua vista estava um pouco embaçada. Entretanto, não sentia nenhum ferimento ou algo que lhe fizesse sentir dor. Olhou vagamente ao redor, e notou que estava em algum lugar com paredes de pedra. "Me trouxeram de novo pra Abadia...", pensou tristemente.

Porém, reparou que apesar de estar preso, podia se mover livremente. Sentou na cama, e reparou que o que restringia seus movimentos não eram as correntes de aço dos monges e sim algemas simples; olhando ao redor, notou grades de ferro que davam para um corredor cinzento.

- Onde... onde eu estou? – perguntou baixinho para si mesmo.

- Está preso. – ele olhou para a frente, e reparou que havia um cavaleiro encostado do outro lado das grades empunhando uma lança. – Seja muito bem vindo ao calabouço da cidade de Prontera.

Ele sorriu, visivelmente aliviado. O cavaleiro o encarou, perplexo. "Ao menos não voltei para aquele inferno... se for só pra ficar preso, não é tão ruim assim... ao menos não vou ser torturado..."

Porém, ele se tocou de uma coisa: por que, afinal de contas, estava preso? O que tinha acontecido enquanto estivera desacordado?

- Ei, - ele chamou o carcereiro novamente. O cavaleiro apenas o encarou, sinalizando que estava ouvindo. – Sabe por que me prenderam?

O homem riu.

- Ora essa! Agora vai querer bancar o inocente! Vai nessa... pode aplicar esse golpe em outro, mas não em mim, idiota.

- Não é isso... é que eu realmente não lembro...

- Nossa! Coitadinho! – o cavaleiro ficava mais descrente a cada segundo. – Já disse que comigo não cola, otário. Qual vai ser sua próxima gracinha, pedir pra ir ao banheiro?

Xavier suspirou, derrotado. Não iria conseguir descobrir nada do guarda. Encostou a cabeça na parede, pensando.

Então, sua mente deu estalo. Aos poucos, foi lembrando: Fey tinha atacado novamente. Estava violentando Kyrie. Ele tinha se enfurecido. Matara dois monges e um mestre que estavam com ele... usou a Fúria, partiu pra cima, não conseguiu atingi-lo... a reviravolta na briga... e então, finalmente, o Asura...

Ele olhou para os próprios punhos, intrigado. Não lembrava de ter dado um golpe tão forte assim em toda a sua vida, nem de ter se exaurido daquela maneira. Já tinha treinado várias vezes o Asura na Abadia e na Catedral, e sempre passava mal depois de usá-lo devido à perda enorme de energia, mas nunca tinha sido nessa intensidade...

"Será que..." e fechou os punhos, recostando a cabeça na parede novamente. "Isso tudo foi porque eu estava com _raiva_? Então, talvez..." e se lembrou de quando usou a Fúria, abrindo um buraco no chão. "Talvez a Fúria não seja simplesmente uma descarga de energia... é a Fúria que impulsiona o Asura..."

Porém, um barulho nas grades o tirou de sua reflexão. Notou o cavaleiro abrindo a porta.

- Pode ficar sentadinho aí – ameaçou ele. – Se tentar fugir, vai se ferrar, palhaço... você tem visita.

Ele terminou de abrir o cadeado e deu espaço para alguém passar. O rapaz entrou, encostando a porta para que o carcereiro trancasse novamente. Ali, parado com as mãos no bolso, estava Albert.

- Entrou bem nessa, né, maninho?

- Albert! – Xavier fez menção de se levantar e abraçar o amigo, mas esqueceu das algemas nos tornozelos e quase caiu de cara no chão.

- Isso, se esborracha logo de uma vez! – riu o mais velho. – Seu nariz vai ficar tão bonitinho amassado...

- Mas o que... Albert... – o monge não sabia o que dizer. Finalmente, desengasgou. – Que diabo de roupa é essa?!

O loiro usava uma calça jeans preta meio folgada, com uma camisa vermelha e branca bem larga. O cabelo estava preso pra trás como sempre.

- Sabe, X, algumas pessoas tiram o uniforme de vez em quando. Eu sei que você tem um amor enorme ao seu, mas é muito fácil fazer isso quando você veste só uma jaquetinha de nada! Experimente passar o dia todo com uma armadura metálica de 40 quilos!

- Mas é que... você quase nunca está sem armadura...

- É, maninho, mas só quando eu estou trabalhando. – ele deu um peteleco na testa do amigo. – Meu turno só começa daqui a três horas. Aliás, isso aí deve estar desconfortável...

Ele apontou para as algemas. Enfiou a mão no bolso novamente, tirando um molho de chaves. O carcereiro percebeu e voltou até a porta, berrando.

- Ei! Posso saber o que está fazendo?

- Você sabe a norma. – Albert fechou a cara. – Botou na cela, tirou a algema. Isso é contra as regras.

- Ele é diferente. – resmungou o outro. – É perigoso.

- Ele não é perigoso porra nenhuma! – Albert virou-se, soltando as algemas com sua chave. – Só botou ele assim pra judiar dele.

- Pode parar com isso! – o outro parecia assustado. – Ele matou quatro! Destruiu uma parede inteira com os punhos! A perícia comprovou que foi ele!

- A única coisa que consegue destruir uma parede é o Asura, seu cabeçudo. E qualquer um sabe muito bem que depois do Asura o monge praticamente vira um inútil. Mesmo que ele tente usar o golpe pra destruir a cela, depois até você vai conseguir rendê-lo. Além disso, _eu_ estou soltando. Se ele resolver me asurar, tudo que você tem a fazer é manter a porta bem fechada, não é mesmo?

O cavaleiro parou, perdendo toda a razão. Irritado, bateu com força nas grades, recuando e se afastando para o outro lado. Albert apenas continuou com a operação, e quando terminou de girar a chave, as algemas caíram fazendo um barulho metálico no chão.

- Bem melhor... – Xavier esfregou os pulsos. – Obrigado mesmo.

- Você tira as do pé. – ele deu a chave na mão do amigo e se sentou ao lado dele. – Não estou a fim de cheirar esse seu chulé.

- Sem problema... – o monge foi se soltando. – Mas afinal, se não está de serviço, o que está fazendo aqui?

- A Kyrie me chamou. – ele balançou a cabeça, apontando para o corredor. – Trouxeram ela pra cá também.

- Como ela está?! – o mais novo virou-se, afoito. Albert suspirou.

- Bem, na medida do possível... – e bocejou. – Ela contou o que aconteceu. Disse que quando acordou estava na enfermaria daqui... aí o pessoal chamou ela pra falar. Perguntaram um monte de coisa, e se ela tinha algum parente que quisesse chamar... e aí eu entro na história.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu afinal?

- E você vem perguntar isso pra mim? – ele fez uma expressão surpresa. – Segundo a Kyrie, os quatro invadiram a casa um pouco depois que você saiu. Tentaram abusar dela de novo, e segundo o que a enfermeira me contou, eles realmente conseguiram... até você aparecer. Daí ela bateu a cabeça e não se lembra de mais nada... – ele fez um muxoxo de irritação. – Os vizinhos escutaram a barulheira e chamaram a Cavalaria. Daí a tropa que estava patrulhando lá perto foi ver o que tinha acontecido, e sabe o que eles encontraram? Dois monges e um mestre mortos, além de outro com a cabeça esmagada na parede. Levaram ele pra Catedral... parece que a Madre ia tentar uma ressurreição.

- Filho de uma puta... – Xavier bateu com o punho na parede, furioso. O cavaleiro lá fora espiou do canto da parede, mas voltou a seu posto rapidamente. – Estuprou a Kyrie com uma maça! Uma _maça_! E ainda por cima vai sobreviver...

- Não esquenta com isso. – Albert deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. – Não tem como ele se safar dessa vez. Além do depoimento da Kyrie, acharam uma porrada de coisa contra ele na casa. E sinceramente, pelo que um amigo meu me falou, era preferível que ele permanecesse morto. Se a Madre conseguir revivê-lo, o sujeito vai ficar com a lata permanentemente amassada...

O monge suspirou.

- Pelo visto, também não vou me safar... bem, pelo menos não estou preso na Abadia. Quer dizer, os cavaleiros não costumam torturar os presos, né?

- Só em certos casos. – ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso. – Não esquenta, a Kyrie tá conversando com o pessoal lá dentro. Parece que foi legítima defesa, porque você agiu em defesa dela. Muito provavelmente vão te soltar depois de pagar fiança. Se você não tivesse chegado lá na hora...

- Eu nem devia ter saído pra começo de conversa. – lamentou o monge. – Devia ter te escutado desde o começo. Se eu não tivesse deixado ela sozinha...

- Aí eles teriam invadido a casa e atacado do mesmo jeito. – bufou o loiro. – Estavam só esperando, Xavier. Com certeza passaram um bom tempo de olho. Se você não tivesse dado brecha, eles teriam dado um jeito de criar uma. Conheço essa gente... o importante é que você chegou lá e fez essa galera toda engolir seus punhos. Se tivesse deixado ela sozinha desde o começo, aí sim a coisa teria ficado preta... – e agarrou o amigo, passando um braço pelo seu pescoço. – Não se esquenta com isso, maninho. Vai dar tudo certo.

Xavier deu um sorriso, concordando. Ainda se sentia um pouco culpado pelo ocorrido, mas conversar com Albert estava lhe deixando bem melhor.

Outra vez, o ruído de grades soou. Os dois olharam para a porta, e viram o carcereiro covarde destrancando a cela. A seu lado, um lorde observava tudo com os braços cruzados nas costas.

- Pode sair daí, mocinho. – disse o cavaleiro. – Pagaram a fiança. Está livre.

Os dois levantaram, enquanto o lorde entrava na cela. Albert bateu continência para o homem, que encarou Xavier com um ar sério.

- A mocinha que mora na casa já nos explicou o ocorrido, senhor Light. – disse ele. – Ela também providenciou o pagamento da fiança através de um acordo com a Guilda dos Templários. Portanto, não vejo mais motivos para retê-lo aqui.

- Eu agradeço, senhor. – o monge abaixou a cabeça. – Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Ela está lhes esperando lá fora. Senhor Reed, sei que está de folga, mas gostaria que escoltasse os dois até a casa. Embora eu tenha certeza de que faria isso mesmo que eu não lhe dissesse isso...

- Tem toda a certeza, Lorde Taion. – ele abriu um sorriso. – Foi exatamente por isso que vim pra cá...

- Acho muito bom. Venham, vou lhes acompanhar até lá fora. A propósito, diga-me uma coisa, rapaz, - ele apontou para Albert. - você entrará no turno das seis, não é?

- Sim senhor.

- Bom saber... bem, vou logo lhe avisar que assim que voltar terá uma punição administrativa para cumprir.

O rosto do loiro empalideceu.

- Mas... por que, senhor?!

- Tirar as algemas de um preso sem a autorização de seu superior é contra as regras. Imagine, valer-se de sua autoridade para desobedecer a uma ordem...

- Me pergunto quem lhe contou isso... – resmungou ele, olhando feio para o carcereiro ao sair da cela. O homem tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- Isso não importa agora. – o lorde passou ao lado do carcereiro também. – Mas não se preocupe, não estará sozinho; também terei de punir outro rapazinho que deixou um preso algemado dentro da cela...

O outro engoliu em seco. Xavier teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou e saiu andando com Albert e seu superior.

Os dois atravessaram o calabouço e, após subir alguns lances de escadas, encontraram-se em uma espécie de ante-sala, onde não havia nada a não ser uma escrivaninha no canto. Do outro lado, perto da saída, estava Kyrie. Estava com os cabelos presos em uma trança. Usava uma calça azul folgada, típica de um paciente de hospital, e um casaco com o escudo da Cavalaria, provavelmente emprestado de alguém.

- Xavier! – ela abriu um sorriso ao ver os dois. Atirou-se no pescoço do monge, abraçando-o forte. – Que bom que está bem... estive tão preocupada...

- O pessoal na enfermaria atendeu ele e depois mandou direto pra cela. – explicou Albert. – É praxe. Disseram que só tiveram que dar uma curada superficial mesmo, que ele estava bem...

- Isso não importa agora. –Xavier retribuiu o abraço. – E você, como está? Não está ferida?

- Já estou bem melhor... todos aqui me trataram muito bem. Mas eu estarei bem melhor quando voltar pra casa...

- Acredite, vai estar é pior. – riu o loiro. – Diga, a idéia de uma janela nova na parede da sala lhe agrada?

Ela o encarou, perplexa. Mesmo assim, nem ele nem Xavier explicaram a piadinha. O cavaleiro apenas fez um carinho na cabeça da amiga.

- Você vai entender quando chegar... agora, vamos sair daqui. Esse calabouço me dá nos nervos...

- Assim que o senhor Reed for tratado na Catedral, será trazido para cá para interrogatório. – disse o lorde. – Por favor, não precisa ficar preocupada. Ele não voltará a importuná-la.

- Eu agradeço, Lorde Taion. – Kyrie fez uma reverência.

Os três despediram-se do lorde, agradecendo, e saíram da Cavalaria. Pararam bem na porta.

- Ah, é, ia me esquecendo de uma coisa... – Albert estendeu as mãos. – Esperem só um minuto, tá bom?

Sem esperar a resposta, deu a volta no portão, deixando Kyrie e Xavier pra trás. Quando voltou, trazia um Peco-peco pelo arreio no bico.

- Pra que trouxe ele? – perguntou o monge, curioso.

- Olha o respeito! – ele balançou o dedo, repreendendo o amigo. – Não é ele, é ela. Aqui, Cinnamon...

- Nunca tinha visto sua montaria, Albert-kun! – Kyrie fez um carinho no bico da ave, que fechou os olhos de um jeito quase sorridente.

- Geralmente só saio com ela quando vou fazer viagens longas. Pra rodar aqui na cidade fica meio complicado... – ele ajudou Kyrie a subir. Ela sentou, colocando as pernas de lado. – Uma vez, ouvi alguém comentar que um homem deve andar sempre com suas próprias pernas. Só queria me lembrar quem disse isso...

Os três foram caminhando pela cidade sem pressa, conversando sobre assuntos mais amenos. Porém, não houve como manter aquele clima ao chegarem na casa. Kyrie quase caiu da montaria ao ver o estado.

- Minha casa... – gemeu ela penosamente. – Mas o que... o que foi que eles fizeram?!

- Eles? Não, isso aí foi o Xavier, mesmo! – riu Albert. A noviça fez uma cara de birra, depois correu para o lado de dentro. Os dois rapazes a seguiram. Ela esquadrinhou cada centímetro da sala; a porta caída, o buraco no chão perto da entrada, o sangue no sofá e no assoalho, o quadro caído, a parede destruída, sem falar em toda a poeira.

- Eu... eu sinto muito... – adiantou-se Xavier, constrangido. – Eu estava tão furioso que... não medi o que estava fazendo...

- Tudo bem, Xavier... – respondeu ela baixinho. – Podemos reconstruir a parede... ao menos o quarto e a cozinha parecem estar inteiros... Por sorte ninguém roubou nada...

- Claro que não, botaram três cavaleiros de plantão ao redor da casa... – sussurrou Albert baixinho só para o monge. – Tenho pena de quem tiver tentado.

- Temos que colocar essas coisas no quarto, pelo menos até arrumarmos essa sala... – a noviça foi dando voltas ao redor, como uma engenheira analisando a obra. – Nossa, vai dar um trabalhão pra reformar tudo isso...

Então, a mente de Xavier deu outro estalo, Ele olhou para o buraco na parede, ou melhor, através dele.

- Se me permite uma sugestão, Kyrie... a lateral da casa pra onde esse buraco dá ainda faz parte desse terreno daqui, não é?

- Sim, faz sim... – ela se aproximou dele, tentando ver o mesmo que ele. – Mas por que a pergunta?

- Nada. – ele abriu um sorriso. – Apenas uma idéia que me ocorreu...


	9. A carta de Albert

**_Cap. 8  
A carta de Albert_**

Um mês se passou após todo esse incidente.

Realmente, deu um trabalho enorme para arrumar a sala. Foi mais de uma semana em obras; tiveram que demolir todo o resto da parede para poder reconstruí-la. Nesse meio tempo Xavier e Kyrie continuaram dormindo juntos no quarto, amontoados por um monte de coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Passar da cozinha para o quarto virou um verdadeiro inferno, e o quadro do pai da menina teve de ser colocado no banheiro, por pura falta de espaço. O monge se sentia extremamente desconfortável tomando banho olhando para a figura do ancestral de sua "meia-irmã".

Os dois se tornaram realmente íntimos nesse meio tempo. Kyrie não tratava mais o rapaz de outra maneira a não ser como se fosse mesmo seu irmão mais velho, e ele acabou se acostumando com essa idéia, tratando-a da mesma maneira. Albert também aparecia de vez em quando na casa, fosse para tomar café, almoçar ou simplesmente encher o saco de Xavier.

Durante a reforma da casa, o monge transformou a cratera que ele mesmo tinha feito na parede em uma porta bem arrumada, e fez na lateral um escritório, arrumando assim lugar para todos os livros que Kyrie guardava no armário "expostos ao mofo e à poeira, se deteriorando sem uso...". Ele bem que tentou dormir lá, mas a noviça se recusou a deixá-lo dormir só.

A Madre realmente obteve sucesso em ressuscitar Fey, mas, como o loiro havia previsto, antes tivesse abandonado ele à morte. Seu rosto ficou com uma cicatriz horrível, quase uma deformação, provocada por Xavier. Era impossível olhar para seu rosto nas manchetes dos jornais e não sentir medo ou pena. Com certeza, com aquilo, sua vida amorosa estaria arruinada para sempre.

A notícia de Kyrie sendo violentada por um grupo de monges saiu em todos os jornais. Foi através da reportagem que Xavier descobriu como ele tinha se tornado tão forte: enquanto estava estuprando a noviça, tomou uma bebida que aumentava a agilidade e a força do usuário. A Madre alegou que o curou unicamente por ser seu sobrinho, e a própria o enviou para a Cavalaria assim que este se restabeleceu. Assim como no caso de Valeska, ela fingiu não se importar em cortar a própria carne; entretanto, o monge estuprador foi condenado a 10 anos de prisão, e foi mandado para cumprir pena na Abadia. Xavier descobriu algum tempo depois que, apesar de ele não poder mais circular em praticamente nenhum lugar em liberdade, ele não estava preso; provavelmente estava naquele porão, comandando torturas aos opositores do regime da Madre.

Mesmo assim, era uma vitória. Se Kyrie fosse atacada novamente, a culpa recairia automaticamente em Fey, e isso poderia prejudicar a Madre Superiora mais cedo ou mais tarde, portanto um plano de vingança partindo dela estava automaticamente descartado. Sabendo disso, Xavier voltou a treinar, assim como a freqüentar a Abadia; e apesar de já ter segurança para voltar lá, preferiu pegar suas coisas e continuar morando com a noviça. Saber de toda a hipocrisia dos monges de lá lhe deixara com certo ódio da guilda.

O monge começou a trabalhar fazendo serviços pela Abadia, e com o dinheiro, começou a construir sua própria casa em um terreno bem afastado de Prontera. Quando a casa finalmente ficou pronta, Kyrie cansou de implorar para que ele não fosse embora, apesar de negar veementemente mudar-se para a casa nova.

- Eu construí um quarto só pra você... pra que não tivéssemos de nos separar... – tentou argumentar Xavier. Estavam sentados na cozinha, tomando chá, na véspera do dia da mudança dele.

- Meu irmão, - ela explicou pela enésima vez. – não quero viver isolada. Sua casa é muito bonita, e eu agradeço pelo convite e pela consideração, mas não posso simplesmente ficar vivendo num lugar tão remoto! Além disso, esse é o seu lar. Eu já tenho o meu, e ele estará sempre de portas abertas pra você... não posso simplesmente invadir sua privacidade.

- Você vem me falar isso depois de ter me feito morar com você?! – riu o monge. – Não imagina como me senti constrangido no começo...

- E você esqueceu que eu absorvo sentimentos?! – ela colocou a mão na cintura. – E como você vai fazer se tiver outra crise? Quem vai lhe acudir lá?

- Você sabe muito bem que não tive mais nenhuma crise. – ele a encarou com ternura. – Por favor, Kyrie, me deixe ir embora da sua casa... você mais parece minha mãe!

Ela suspirou, derrotada. Colocou mais um pouco de chá na xícara que estava usando, e encarou o rapaz.

- Falando nisso, Xavier, acho que nunca lhe falei da minha mãe... – ela se recostou na cadeira. – Tudo que você sabe dela é que ela era monja, não é? Pois bem... foi dela que herdei esse poder. Absorver sentimentos das pessoas... é uma habilidade de família. Todas as mulheres a cada sete gerações nascem com isso. Segundo o que meu pai me disse, e que ela contou pra ele, isso se deve a uma maldição que lançaram em nós há muito tempo atrás.

- Não me parece uma maldição tão perigosa assim.. – comentou Xavier.

- Realmente, no começo não parece nada ameaçador. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – O problema é que o poder vai se desenvolvendo com a idade, e também vai se tornando mais ameaçador... sabe por que é chamado de absorção? Porque depois de um tempo, você não passa só a sentir os outros sentindo, passa a absorver isso... e tudo que eles estiverem sentindo, seja bom ou ruim, acabará passando pra você... imagine o que é caminhar em uma praça, ou em algum lugar com um monte de gente, absorvendo qualquer coisa; alegria, tristeza, raiva, indignação, ódio... mesmo eu na minha idade já sinto isso algumas vezes. Naquele dia em que puniram você no pátio, isso aconteceu... foi horrível...

O monge lembrou-se do primeiro dia que passou na casa da noviça, quando ela comentou que iria acabar morrendo sozinha.

- Então, foi por isso que naquele dia...

- Sim. – ela tomou mais um pouco de chá. – Foi exatamente por isso que minha mãe nos deixou; ela não agüentava mais morar em uma cidade como Prontera. Porém, ela sentiu que se pedisse para papai vir embora também, estaria matando os sonhos dele, porque ele amava ser templário... assim, ela foi embora sem dizer nada, e voltou pra Amatsu, nossa terra natal... mas sabe qual é o lado bom? Eu sou a vigésima primeira descendente... se eu um dia tiver um filho, ele não terá esse poder... – seu olhar se voltou para a parede da cozinha, na direção onde ficaria a lareira. Xavier sentiu como se ela estivesse vendo a fotografia da família através do muro. – Sabe que eles nunca deixaram de se amar? Mamãe escrevia muitas cartas, dizendo que estava com saudade... e disse que ficou muito orgulhosa por eu estar crescendo com papai aqui...

Ela parou de falar, deixando uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto. O monge fez um afago na mão dela, que estava jogada em cima da mesa.

- Sua mãe sentiria muito orgulho de você se a visse hoje.

- Eu sei... papai também sentiria a mesma coisa... – e abriu um sorriso. – Aliás, seria o que ele diria se estivesse aqui...

Dessa vez, ela não teve mais como se conter. Começou a chorar. O rapaz levantou-se e foi até ela, abraçando-a. Quando ela se acalmou, sussurrou baixinho.

- Yuki...

- O que disse?

- Yuki... – a noviça olhou para o meio-irmão. – Esse era o nome dela. Outra coisa que eu nunca te disse...

Ele abriu um sorriso, abraçando-a novamente. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Nessa hora, soou um barulho perto da porta da sala. Os dois olharam para o local, e viram um papelzinho amassado, que tinha sido forçado por baixo da porta.

Kyrie se desvencilhou do rapaz e foi até lá. Pegou a carta com as mãos e sentou na beirinha do sofá. Aos poucos, seu semblante foi mudando de calma para surpresa, e depois para uma tristeza, até que finalmente voltou a chorar.

- O que foi?! – perguntou Xavier, desesperado. – O que é isso? O que aconteceu?

- É Albert, Xavier! – ela estendeu a carta para ele, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Ele... ele...

O monge leu cada linha da carta atentamente. Ao terminar, abriu um sorriso.

- E não é que o filho da puta conseguiu?! – exclamou baixinho.

- O que disse? – perguntou ela.

- Nada... digo, nada de mais... só achei um pouco surpreendente...

- É desesperador, Xavier! Justo agora... – e desatou a chorar. Mais uma vez, ele abraçou a menina.

- Tudo bem, não vamos pensar nisso agora. Vai ficar tudo bem... venha, tome um pouco de chá. Vai acalmá-la...

No dia seguinte, Xavier mudou-se. Passou a treinar rigorosamente, além de trabalhar na Abadia, e pouco menos de um ano depois, tornou-se Mestre. Quando Kyrie fez 19 anos, ela também arrumou coragem para vencer seus medos. Voltou para a Igreja, onde ficou trabalhando na Santa Casa, e finalmente se tornou sacerdotisa como tanto queria.

No começo foi difícil acostumar-se com o retorno. A menina percebeu que o ocorrido lhe deixara com um certo trauma de se aproximar de homens, especialmente se tratando de monges. Além disso, sua sensibilidade aumentou drasticamente; qualquer coisa inesperada, como alguém chegando devagarinho por trás ou a porta batendo com o vento a assustava por completo, fazendo-a passar vergonha algumas vezes. Ainda, o medo da Madre também era uma ameaça constante.

Porém, a Madre Superiora tinha um problema bem maior nas mãos àquela altura, algo de um nível tão alto que nem mesmo vinte Xaviers poderiam lhe gerar. Um problema bem mais perigoso, mais astuto, mais furtivo... e loiro.

- MICHIRU!!!

~*~

_Prontera, 02 de agosto._

_Caro Xavier:_

_Primeiro, já vou me desculpando com a Kyrie. Eu sei que prometi que ia tomar chá hoje à tarde com vocês, mas surgiu um baita imprevisto e não vou poder ir hoje. Aliás, não sei nem quando vou poder ir de novo..._

_Você deve se lembrar que Iris e eu estávamos investigando sobre os acontecimentos bizarros que andavam acontecendo na Catedral desde seu esfolamento público, não é? Pois é, a Madre descobriu... a doida da Iris resolveu comentar com quem não devia algumas "opiniões negativas" sobre a Madre, e a coisa chegou ao ouvido dela... aí, já viu. Os monges amiguinhos dessa __digníssima__ senhora resolveram ter uma palavrinha com a minha Iris, e eu não gostei muito da história..._

_Nesse exato momento, enquanto você está lendo esta carta, eu estou montado na Cinnamon com ela na minha frente, correndo pra algum lugar bem longe de Prontera. Não, eu não estou escrevendo isso montado no Peco-peco, seu asno! Desse jeito a coisa ia ficar incompreensível. Além disso, tá caindo uma chuva danada lá fora..._

_Bem, a boa notícia disso tudo é que, nessa confusão da fuga, acabei confessando que a amo. Nós acabamos nos beijando... e agora não estamos juntos só fisicamente. Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu devia ter conversado com ela antes, assim talvez não tivesse passado tanta agonia... ela não é exatamente apaixonada por mim, mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer nesse tempo juntos?_

_Me sinto realizando um sonho. Estou fugindo com a Iris pra um lugar bem longe, onde ninguém possa encher o saco se ela é mais velha do que eu ou não, se ela me dá aula ou não, se ela é uma sacerdotisa ou não... cara, mal posso esperar pra parar em algum lugar pra conversar com ela direito! Agora ela não é mais minha instrutora, é minha namorada..._

_A má notícia é que vamos ter que passar um tempo sem se ver. Mas eu acho que você consegue tirar isso de letra, né? Não deve ser nada muito preocupante, embora eu seja insubstituível..._

_Cuida bem da Kyrie, e boa sorte na casa nova. Espero que sejam muito felizes. E por favor, Xavier, arrume logo uma namorada. Precisa se livrar do estrago que aquela maldita Valeska fez. Não sabe como é bom se apaixonar __de verdade__..._

_Abraço,_

_Albert._


End file.
